Harry Potter and the Heir to The Throne of the UK and Albion
by Vijay Sisodia
Summary: Harry Potter is the Heir Apparent to the Throne after Queen Elizabeth II, but doesn't know it yet until Dumbledore tells him and crowns him King. This is what happens when Harry Potter is raised Professor Albus Dumbledore and Queen Elizabeth II and how Dumbledore guides Harry through the Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

In a small town called Surrey, in the United Kingdom of Great Britain, in an small area called Little Whinging, there lives a couple what they would like to be called ordinary people. Their names were Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Evans Dursley. Mr Vernon Dursley is a big beefy man with hardly a neck and Mrs Dursley was quite thin with a rather horsey face. They had a big slightly overweight boy named Dudley who would often bullies other children and Mr and Mrs. Dursley would hide their son's wrongdoings saying that he is too good.

Mr Vernon Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings which made drills and his wife would stay at home partying and looking after her child and spoiling him. They were very happy people but harbored a very big secret from the world. Mr and Mrs. Dursley were related to another well-known couple known as the Potters, James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter.

There was one thing that the world's people didn't know and some people did although kept a huge secret. The Houses of Parliament knew of this and the Royal Family. That one thing was this that within the world was another world hidden in plain sight, a world of magic and sorcery and all manner of dark and good magical creatures. The Potters were also witches and wizards. Lily Evans Potter was Petunia's young sister and they were both daughters of a nobleman named Lord Henry Evans. Since Lily was their parents' favourite daughter and Petunia was always calling her sister a freak, their parents broke all relations with Petunia and made Lily the heir to the family. James Potter was an extremely handsome wealthy wizard who was related to the Royal Family, He was a Prince and fell in love with Lily and married her. Lily and James were very happy because about a year ago Lily gave birth to a baby boy and named him Hadrian, Harry for short.

Lily and Petunia made peace and became loving sisters again after quite a while. It was the Potters who paid for the house and gave Vernon his business.

She wrote a letter to Lily that if something happens to them then they should look after Harry which they did.

One day, James and Lily disappeared because they were in danger, only a few people knew of their location and then one day word had gone that they were murdered. That very same day Vernon made his way to his office and he saw owls flying everywhere and there were news reports of shooting stars around the country and colorful sparks. He bumped into a small old man and knocked off his feet. There were some very odd looking people in the street in cloaks and robes chattering excitedly and Vernon couldn't help but overhear them.

"The Potters?" said one man "Yes! You-Know-Who killed them, but baby Harry vanquished him" said the other man.

He had bumped into a small man with a cloak and pointed hat, knocking him off his feet.

Vernon helped the man up.

"Oh I'm very sorry, I didn't see you there" said Vernon however the man was not bothered about that and instead he beamed at Vernon.

"Oh never mind that, I am extremely happy today and you should be too. Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last, even Muggles like you should be celebrating". The man gave Vernon a big hug around the middle and raced off and Vernon never saw him again. Vernon just stood there shocked as he had been hugged by a stranger and was told to celebrate because somebody called You-Know-Who was vanquished. He went home to Petunia.

"Honey, have you heard from your sister lately?" said Vernon.

"No" said Petunia. "Why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"On my way back home I saw lots of people in cloaks" said Vernon. "It has got to be something from... _her lot_ " Vernon replied. "I overheard some people, talking about the Potters. One man hugged me and told me that You-Know-Who has gone?" said Vernon. Petunia gave a gasp as she knew about this person called You-Know-Who from her sister.

"Really?, That monster has finally gone?" asked Petunia. "That is what I have heard, yes" said Vernon.

"Oh, thank god" said Petunia.

"Have you heard that all of the world leaders are coming tomorrow in England including the President of the United States of America"?

"Yes I have heard indeed, it will be a great day even when You-Know-Who is gone" said Petunia.

Mr and Mrs. Dursley then had wonderful meal together and everyone went to sleep. It was a very peaceful night as there was no sound coming from anywhere apart from the hooting of owls and flying wings. Just then something unexpected happened, a tall man with a pointed grey hat and a grey cloak holding a staff appeared out of nowhere. The tall man in grey was a wizard from a world called Arda, he was called, Gandalf the Grey and he looked as though if he were waiting for someone to come. Just then a loud crack was heard.

The crack came from another man that appeared on the corner of the street as thought he had just popped out of the ground. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long red robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. He had the most beautiful eyes anyone could ever see. There were crystal clear blue and very bright and light and twinkling. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He was the greatest, most powerful wizard ever to have lived, even greater than Merlin himself and all other sorcerers. No being from any world, not even You-Know-Who would dare to have a fight with him. Albus took out what appeared to be a silver cigarette lighter from his pocket; He clicked it and a light went zooming to the device.

Click, another light went out, he kept doing this until all lights of Privet Drive went out. Gandalf approached the wizard with great humility and gave him a small bow. "Albus, How are you?", Dumbledore walked forward and embraced Gandalf.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Gandalf, my dear friend" said Albus beaming at him. Dumbledore then turned to the tabby cat that was on the brick wall, "I should have known that you would be here Professor McGonagall" addressing the cat.

The tabby cat jumped off the wall and then transform into a woman with long robes and a cloak. She was a very stern looking woman. Her hair was tied to a bun and she was wearing a pointed hat and square glasses. Dumbledore smiled at the witch and she smiled back.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, Gandalf, are the rumours true Albus?" she half said and half asked

Dumbledore said "I'm afraid so Professor the good and the bad". McGonagall said "And the boy?"

"Hagrid is bringing him" replied Albus.

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something immensely important as this?" asked Minerva seriously.

"Ah my dear, I would trust Hagrid with my life" said Dumbledore.

"It is getting late Albus, where is Hagrid?" said Gandalf, Dumbledore nodded. "He should be coming".

Just then a roar could be heard not far away and then a huge motorcycle fell out from the sky, however it was nothing compared to the man sitting on it. He was immensely huge and muscular, a giant of a man. His hands were the size of dustbin lids and his feet were as big as baby dolphins. Dumbledore, Gandalf looked surprised at seeing the giant of a man.

The giant took of the goggles and addressed the people.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor McGonagall and Mr Gandalf" nodding at them smiling.

Albus gave a sigh of relief "No problems, I trust Hagrid" "No sir". "Where did you get that motorcycle?" asked Albus. "Borrowed i', sir".

"The boy?" asked Professor McGonagall looking very serious.

Hagrid was carrying a bundle of blankets in his ginormous hands. Inside the blankets was a beautiful baby boy, fast asleep sucking his thumb.

Hagrid replied " Got him righ' here, little tyke fell asleep jus' as we were flyin' over Bristol, try not teh wake him, there yeh go". handing Dumbledore the baby boy.

Albus took the child from Hagrid, lifted his bangs to see his forehead, on his forehead was a cut shaped like a bolt of lightning. Gandalf then proceeded to walk towards them across to see the beautiful baby boy sleeping and he caressed the child's hair, "Oh Albus, look at him, he is beautiful and just like your grandson James".

Professor McGonagall peeked over as well and spoke "So is that where?" "Yes he'll have that scar forever" replied Professor Dumbledore heavily. "Can't you do something about that scar, Albus?" asked McGonagall. "I'm afraid not, Minerva, even if I could, perhaps I wouldn't because scars can come useful, I have one above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground". Albus then proceeded to Number 4 Privet Drive with the baby. Gandalf and Minerva followed him Minerva was asking Albus, "Albus do you really think that it is safe leaving him here with these people? she said.

"I know what I am doing, my dear Minerva, Petunia and Lily made peace before they went into hiding." said Albus calmly.

Minerva said "This boy will be famous. There shall be not one person in our world who will not know his name".

"He will just as famous in Arda as well" said Gandalf "because I will inform them of the Dark Lord's downfall. They must know"

Albus said "Exactly. He is much better off growing up away from all of that until he's ready."

"I agree with Albus, he is better off having a normal childhood for now, this child has a great destiny ahead of him, he will have to go through many toils and turmoils in his life, I can see it, He is also a Prince of the Elves" said Gandalf sensing some magic on him. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and the others did same to the baby boy. He laid the baby on the doorstep. Hagrid looked sober and cleared his throat to try and hide a muffled sob.

"There, there, Hagrid, it's not really goodbye after all" said Dumbledore, smiling, Gandalf smiled at him. Hagrid nodded smiling in understanding wiping the tears from his eyes. Dumbledore turned away from Hagrid and put an envelope addressed to:

 _Mr and Mrs V. Dursley_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Albus turned away said "Professor dawn is almost upon us, we no longer have any business staying here". Professor McGonagall gave a nod and blew her nose with her handkerchief. Gandalf gave Albus a hug, "I have to go back to Middle Earth as well, Albus, I shall see you again in future" said Gandalf. Gandalf walked into the shadows and was gone.

Dumbledore walked towards the end of the street turned around to see Harry. he said

"Good luck, my child, Harry Potter" said Dumbledore, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

Dumbledore then appeared in Godric's Hollow at the Potter's cottage, where the cottage was almost ruined. The top half of the cottage was completely ruined and he walked inside and saw the body of James and Lily. There was a loud crack and some Ministry officials appeared at the place. Albus then cried where he saw his beloved grandson James and granddaughter in law Lily lying dead in the house. He instructed the officials to take the bodies away to Hogwarts School to prepare for the funeral of James and Lily. The officials took away the bodies and put them in caskets to the hospitals and prepare them for a grand funeral for their bravery in fighting in the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

After the bodies of Prince James and Princess Lily Potter were taken away for a post-mortem. Albus Dumbledore went to talk to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, to instruct him to inform the Houses of Parliament and the Prime Minister of the Dark Lord's downfall. Fudge said he will do it first thing in the morning. It was a good idea as the world leaders were coming over to Great Britain.

Next morning, Petunia Dursley let out a high pitched scream when she came outside to get the milk. There was a baby boy in blankets on her doorstep, crying. Her husband Vernon came running down the stairs. He saw the baby boy as well and was as equally shocked as Petunia. There was a letter on top of the boy, addressed to Petunia and Vernon.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley_

 _Number 4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Petunia picked up the envelope opened it and read:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

 _I am writing to tell you that I'm sorry to say that your sister Lily and her husband Prince James were murdered last night. They have been murdered by the evil Dark Lord Voldemort, You know who exactly that is. Fortunately he was unable to kill young Harry here. Please raise him as your son. I know that there have been complications with your relationship with the Potters and that you have made peace with your sister. This child needs tender loving care. He will only be living with you temporarily, after then he will return to the magical world. You must take great care of him. I have been declared by the Potters to be Harry's magical guardian however it is best I leave him with you as you are Lily's only living relatives because of the blood protection of magic. However if you mistreat him, I warn you, you will be severely punished by the Ministry of Magic and the Crown of Great Britain._

 _One additional matter is that I fear the Dark Lord is not truly dead, I believe one day in future he shall return._

 _Thank You_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Grand Duke and Head of the House of Dumbledore_

 _Grand High Lord of the Light_

Petunia stopped reading the letter with tears in here eyes thinking her sister died in the hands of that horrendous monster. "Oh Vernon look at this" said Petunia. Vernon took the letter from Petunia's hands and read it and he was also quite shocked as well "I'm sorry for the loss your sister, darling, we will raise him as a son" said Vernon. They took the child back into the house and fed him.

Unbeknownst to the boy that many people secretly around the country will be gathering up holding their glasses high saying "To Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Our Savior, Hero of the Wizarding World".

All the important people in world had arrived in the United Kingdom next morning including the President of the United States of Muggle America and President of United States of Magical America, The Emperor of Japan, The King of Saudi Arabia, The President of India and many other heads of state and government. The world leaders also knew of the Wizarding World and they were invited by the Prime Minister because he wanted to know what was happening in the world. The leaders eagerly waited for one more member to arrive. His name was Cornelius Fudge, a wizard.

The very same morning, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland had arrived to the Houses of Parliament to inform the Prime Minister and the Members of House of Lords and Commons and the world leaders of Lord Voldemort's downfall because the Dark Lord was the terror of the whole world as well. All members were presents and were waiting for what Fudge had to say.

"Prime Minister and Members of the Houses of Parliament" said Fudge with a bow to the people.

"Mr President and other world leaders" said Fudge bowing to the US President and the other world leaders.

"Minister Fudge, welcome, I'm hoping you would tell what is going on, what of the owls and so many people in cloaks around?" asked Major.

Fudge gave a huge grin on his face and then told them that he had news that make every whoop and dance in joy.

"I have come to give the best news you will hear, Prime Minister" said Fudge with mischievous smile.

"Prime Minister and honored guests I am pleased to tell you all that the Dark Lord has been defeated, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has fallen!" said Fudge happily to everyone around.

There was pin drop to be heard and just then everyone in the Parliament clapped and cheered and hugged each other. The world leaders were hugging each other and they said "Thank god, that monster has fallen" said the President of United States of America.

"That is wonderful news, the best I have heard so far, this calls for a drink, Fudge, how did he fall?" said Major happily. He ordered footmen to bring drinks to everyone.

"Indeed I think we all would like to hear that" said The US President.

"You wouldn't believe it even if I told you, sirs" said Fudge, smiling sipping his drink that Major gave.

"Try us" said Major.

"It was a baby" said Fudge with a smile.

"What?!" exclaimed Major. Everyone then said what all in unison together.

Fudge gave a nod with a grin. "Told you, you wouldn't" he said. Everyone was listening intently to Fudge as to what he had to say.

"Last night, the Dark Lord went to kill a baby boy. His parents went into hiding because they were marked for death, His Highness Grand Duke Albus Dumbledore sent them into hiding under a powerful charm but a traitor had told the Dark Lord of their whereabouts. Dumbledore said that the boy's father fell first trying to hold him off but was immediately killed, he then went upstairs and tried to kill the boy but his mother begged to be killed first. so he killed the child's mother, after that he turned his wand to the boy and the child somehow defeated him, He cast the curse on the baby and the curse rebounded, destroying his body, the baby survived the curse known as the Killing Curse, which nobody could, he is left with a cut on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning. Right now he is being praised and hailed all round by everyone and the rest of the world as the Boy-Who Lived, Our Saviour and the Hero of the Wizarding World, however the victory cost him to lose his parents". said Fudge with a sad expression.

Prime Minister Major stood there shocked listening to Fudge and his unbelievable tale.

"Oh my God, that poor little child" he said with a tear in his eye. Everyone else had tears in their eyes as well.

"Poor?, His parents the are richest, most wealthy people on the planet, both Muggle and Magical" said Fudge.

"I meant emotionally, not financially" said the Prime Minister. Everyone in the Parliament were also shocked hearing as to what the monster they had feared for so long had done.

"You, uh, never told us what the child's name was?" asked the President. "Oh yes, indeed, thank you for reminding me, the child's name is Harry, Harry Potter" said Minister Fudge with pride.

"Harry Potter?" said the Prime Minister eyeing Fudge and Fudge nodded . "His parents?".

"James Charles Potter and Lily Evans Potter" said Fudge.

Everyone gasped hearing the names.

The Prime Minister, suddenly froze and dropped his glass spilling wine on the floor and stared at Fudge with eyes as wide as saucers. "Did you just say Lily and James Potter?" asked the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister went to his cupboard, and took out a photo of a beautiful couple, a handsome man with jet black hair and glasses and a beautiful woman with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. "You mean these two?" showing Fudge the photo. "Yes, Prime Minister" said Fudge surprised.

"Sweet Mother of God" gasped the Prime Minister. His breathing became heavy.

"We must immediately go to Her Majesty, The Queen" said Major. The Prime Minister immediately went to his cupboard to get his coat and hat to go the Palace. The Prime Minister made a call the Queen's personal secretary to request immediate counsel with the Queen for a highly important matter. He then took Fudge and all the world leaders with him to the Palace as well, it took a 10 minute journey until they got to Palace. The Queen welcomed them in.

John Major explained to the Queen about what happened night when the Dark Lord went to kill a child. The Queen looked astonished to hearing this and asked whether the Dark Lord succeeded or not.

Fudge said "That is the good news, Your Majesty". "He was unable to kill the baby boy, instead the boy defeated him, after all of the people, the Dark Lord has killed, he was unable to kill the child". The Queen then was delighted to know that the boy was not dead and lived. "The boy is fine except with a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead" said Major.

"You haven't told me what the child's name is?" said the Queen anxiously.

This is where the Prime Minister became serious looking and began telling The Queen about the child.

"Your Majesty, that is why I am here. the child's name is Harry Potter, son of James Charles Potter and Lily Evans Potter" said Major in serious looking face.

The Queen sat there looking wide eyed and in a way of saying, gobsmacked.

"H-Harry J-James P-P-Potter?" she said stammering.

"Yes, Your Majesty" said Major. "Where is the boy?" asked the Queen, "Where is he now?". "I don't know where the boy is, Your Majesty, nor does the Minister of Magic" said the Prime Minister. "There is only one person who knows where the baby is".

"Who?" asked the Queen.

"Dumbledore" said Major. "Dumbledore?" asked the Queen. "Albus Dumbledore. the, uh, Head..." explained the Prime Minister.

"Yes, I know who Dumbledore is, Minister, he is my relative" the Queen interrupted.

"I want you to get Dumbledore here right now" said the Queen.

"Yes Your Majesty, I'll get Fudge right on to it" said Major bowing to the Queen.

Fudge was waiting outside the Room and waited for the Prime Minister. "Fudge, if you would be so kind, will you please get Professor Dumbledore down here in Buckingham Palace, The Queen said it is urgent for him to come about the baby Harry Potter" he said.

"Very well" Fudge said.

Fudge then disappears in a pop and then reappears outside the gates of Hogwarts Castle. He goes in the castle to speak to Dumbledore where the students and staff members of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort and honoring the boy Harry Potter. Dumbledore was got up from the head table and addressed the Great Hall. "Students, teachers, this is a great day for us all. I would like us all to celebrate this day in honor of Harry Potter who rid the not just Wizarding World of Lord Voldemort but to Muggles as well".

Albus raised his glass high and all students and staff did the same. "To Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!" said Dumbledore.

"To Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived" said everyone in the hall raising their glasses.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Fudge walked in the hall where all the students were surprised that the Minister of Magic was at Hogwarts for the celebrations.

"Ah Minister welcome, I'm glad you could join us" said Dumbledore while Fudge came to the head table. "Everyone, please carry on" said Dumbledore. The students started celebrating.

"Dumbledore, I am here for the matter of the baby Harry Potter, I have just come back from Buckingham Palace, the Prime Minister and Her Majesty The Queen would like to speak to you about the boy" said Fudge.

"Ah I see, I was anticipating, this would happen, never mind you go on back to the Ministry and I'll deal with the Prime Minister and Elizabeth" said Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling and smiling.

"Okay" said Fudge in relief.

Dumbledore rushed to his office and re dressed to into a suit. Minerva asked him "What is going on?"."I must immediately leave for London as Her Majesty The Queen requires my presence concerning Harry" replied Dumbledore. He threw some glittering powder on to the fireplace and said out-loud, "Buckingham Palace" and disappeared in emerald green flames. He re-appeared in the Palace Entrance Hall, where the Queen, the Prime Minister were waiting for him in the Green Drawing Room.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore" said The Prime Minister happily. "Good morning, Prime Minister, Elizabeth" said Dumbledore bowing to the Queen and the Prime Minister.

"Please take a seat, Uncle" said the Queen. "Thank you" said Dumbledore taking a seat.

"I anticipated you wanted to see me, Elizabeth" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes indeed, we are deeply concerned on the matter of the baby, whom Minister Fudge states you know the whereabouts of the child". said the Queen. "Indeed I do know where the child is". asked Dumbledore. "Albus, you may or may not be aware of this but the child is my deepest concern now and I wish to know the whereabouts of the baby, as he is more important than you believe". said the Queen. Dumbledore however remained perfectly calm, "I have left the boy in the care of his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley" he replied. "I am fully aware of the child's importance, Elizabeth". "I am aware that he is the new Heir Apparent to the Throne and the future Emperor of Albion" said Dumbledore.

"Trust me, I know what I am doing" said Dumbledore. "My whole family and every other family have renounced their claims upon the Throne". "Harry Potter is the only one who has rights on the throne now after their renunciation" said The Queen.

"I am fully aware, Elizabeth" said Dumbledore.

"You are also his magical guardian and his great grandfather as well, assigned by James and Lily as far as I can remember" said The Queen. "Yes" Dumbledore replied.

"May I ask why you have sent our Hero to his mother's relatives, Albus, he belongs to the Royal Family and to the Wizarding World" said the Queen.

"Yes, it is dangerous for him to adopted by the wizarding world because the Dark Lord's allies will get to him. they know nothing of Lily's relatives and no one can be trusted with this, the Wizarding World will try to take him away from us" said Dumbledore.

The Queen gave a nod to Professor and then asked that she would like to adopt the child as well because Harry is her first cousin once removed and the only thing she has left of her beloved cousin James. Dumbledore explained, "You already are his guardian but you will have to wait for quite a time until he turns 8, as the protection is at the Dursley residence, I found it best to evoke the protection around the Dursley residence but when he turns 8, we will have him collected from there and take custody of him as his true guardians. Before the death of Prince James and Princess Lily they came to an agreement that I become one of the primary guardians of the child however since you are also a blood relative and James Potter's only other family apart from me, you will also have custody over the child. Any decisions taken of the boy shall require both our consent". "Be that as it may be, Albus, however if I find that the boy is not receiving the correct treatment I will not spare the family" said the Queen. "Indeed yes, Elizabeth, I have warned in the letter that even they mistreat him they will severely punished and I explained to Lily and James that if anything, happened to them, it will best to send him to Petunia and Vernon, temporarily" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for coming here, Albus, we apologize for any inconvenience this meeting may have caused" said the Queen.

"Oh, no, no, no. As I said, I anticipated this and besides you should ask because it is your right, please do not be sorry, in fact there is also one more reason I am here" said Dumbledore.

"My second purpose coming here is that, I would personally like to invite you to Hogwarts Castle to join our celebration of the fall of the Dark Lord." said Dumbledore. "I thank you for the invitation, Uncle Albus, I personally would love to come and join the celebrations and so would the Prime Minister, would you not, Prime Minister Major". "Indeed, Your Majesty however I assume the castle is in the Scottish Highlands, how will we get there in a small matter of time?" asked the Prime Minister.

"That is completely simple Your Majesty we may use the Floo Network, it is how I got here". said Dumbledore.

"The Floo Network?" asked the Queen."Yes Your Majesty if you would like to leave now and follow me, I can show how it is done". explained Dumbledore. "Lead the way, My Lord Dumbledore". said the Queen. Dumbledore led them to the fireplace in the hall room. It was big enough to fit a dozen people inside. Dumbledore explained to them how the Floo Network works and how it is used to transports witches and wizards around the place. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the fireplace and lit a fire in there, he then threw a handful of glittering powder and showed them how it is done. When Dumbledore disappeared the Queen was taken aback as she was little scared however it didn't take time for her to realize it was safe. She, the Prime Minister, Fudge and her bodyguards all got in the fireplace and disappeared in emerald green flames and re-appearing in the castle's entrance hall". She followed Dumbledore into the Great Hall where the students and staff were celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore and the Queen and The Prime Minister sat at the head table to enjoy the delicious feast in victory of young Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord. Dumbledore got up from the head table and addressed the Great Hall. "Good evening, children and forgive me for leaving the absence earlier, As all of you are aware that this is the happiest moment in our lives as the Dark Lord has been defeated. I am also delighted to announce that we have a very special guest joining here today in our celebrations. Please give a round of applause for our chief guest at this celebration, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II of the United of Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland". Everyone in the Hall gasped and looked surprised because they didn't notice her there.

"Your Majesty, on behalf of the students and teachers. I welcome you to Hogwarts School and we would be honored if you would say a few words in this great day". said Dumbledore. The Queen got up from her seat and walked over to the podium. Dumbledore stood aside. Everybody including the reporters of the Daily Prophet that were also present in the Great Hall made a respectful bow to the Queen.

The Queen then spoke, "Rise, Thank you, Professor Dumbledore for your kind welcome. Students of Hogwarts School, I thank you for the kind welcome as well. This is certainly a wonderful day for us all as the Dark Lord has fallen from power. The Dark Lord was indeed a scourge to the magical and muggle community as many people have suffered great losses in his campaign to rule our beautiful world. I, myself, am extremely happy for his defeat and sad for the loss I have recently suffered at his hands". "This is a time for celebration for his defeat as the world has been rid of an evil monster who caused so much pain to us and left us scarred". "This is the day to celebrate of someone who has put an end to this War. I am talking about Harry Potter. The child is not just your hero he is the Savior of the United Kingdom and the World" she went on "Harry Potter, wherever you are thank you" she said with tears in her eyes.

There was tremendous round of applause from all people.

Next morning,after the articles of the Daily Prophet had arrived all around the Magical Realm. The Headlines were as follows:

* * *

 ** _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Falls_**

 _Writer: Rita Skeeter_

 _Date: 2nd November 1981_

 _It is great pleasure that I write that the dreaded wizard we have all feared, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has fallen. Two nights ago on 31st October, The Dark Lord travelled to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters went into hiding to protect their baby. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Grand Sorcerer confirms that Prince James died first and Lily Potter died protecting her only child, after murdering Princess Lily, He Who Must Not Be Named turned his wand to young Harry Potter and casted the infamous Killing Curse however the curse rebounded and destroyed his body. Harry Potter is now being known as the Boy-Who-Lived, The Hero and Savior of the Wizarding World._

 _Yesterday Her Majesty The Queen was present at celebrations of the fall of the Dark Lord and she announced that Harry Potter is her relative. The whereabouts of young Harry are unknown by all except Albus Dumbledore who is the magical guardian of Harry Potter. He has assured us that the young child will return to the magical world when he is ready. However Albus Dumbledore has said the following: "It is true that the Dark Lord has been defeated by young Harry, many of you will think that he has died however I strongly believe that he is still alive and lost his powers. I will also ask all to exercise caution to all as this is the happiest moment of our lives and also a sad loss of our beloved friends, the Potters. I will ask all people to remain calm and not panic, when I say that someday I fear the Dark Lord will return". Today is also the funeral of James and Lily Potter._

It was also the funeral of James Potter and Lily Potter. Dumbledore, The Queen, Prince Philip The Duke of Edinburgh. the Royal Family and Cornelius Fudge and were present with tears in their eyes. All world leaders were presents as well paying condolence to the young couple.

Dumbledore and The Queen prepared a grand funeral and memorial for James and Lily. Dumbledore welcomed all wizarding families including the influential ones were present there. Everyone from the Minsitry of Magic and the Wizengamot were present as well with sad looks on their faces. The hearse came with two coffins in them.

At the memorial Dumbledore got up and gave a speech:

"Today we acknowledge a horrible loss, James and Lily Potter, they were a light in the times of darkness and the terrorizing reign of the Dark Lord. James and Lily, I just want to rest in peace, my dear children, you were my favorites and I will never forget the love and care you gave me" he said sadly. He sat down. The Queen got up and gave her speech.

"James and Lily were like my own brother and sister. May god rest your souls, Lily and James, wherever you are, We loved you" she said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone who knew James and Lily gave a speech and then they buried them a nearby cemetary of Hogwarts Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

8 years had past since the death of his parents and the downfall of the Dark Lord, yet young Harry Potter was still at 4 Privet Drive but fast asleep in his bedroom. The Dursley house had 4 bedrooms. One was for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, another was for his cousin Dudley, another was for his toys and possessions to keep, and finally, the last fro for Uncle Vernon's sister, Majorie Dursley, they called her Aunt Marge.

Aunt Petunia was knocking loud on his bedroom door. "Up, Harry, get up," said Aunt Petunia. Harry woke up very tired.

Harry Potter was a beautiful sweet boy of 8 with pure emerald green eyes. He had sleek black hair, knobbly knees. he looked extremely like his father James Potter. He wore full moon glasses. He liked his appearance of his lightning scar on his forehead.

Today was Dudley's birthday, Dudley began knocking on the Harry's bedroom door. "Wake up cousin, There is huge party today, NOW!" he said excitedly. Harry got up from bed and walked into the kitchens.

"Good morning, Harry" she said.

"Good morning, Aunt Petunia" replied Harry and then starting cooking bacon. "I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day". Aunt Petunia put her hands on Dudley eyes covering them and leading them to the other side of the room where there were lots of presents. Aunt Petunia uncovered Dudley's eyes and Dudley gasped seeing them. "Wow!" exclaimed Dudley. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Get the door, boy, That'll be Marge" said Vernon. Harry went to get the door and at the doorway stood a large woman who resembled Vernon, it was Aunt Marge, she was the dominant woman of the family, she would even make Vernon look shy. "Where's my Dudders, where's my neffy poo" she said.

Throwing the suitcase at Harry knocking the wind out of him. Aunt Marge walked in the kitchen and gave Dudley a hug and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "Harry Birthday, Duddy" she said. The Dursleys had treated Harry nicely but Aunt Marge regarded Harry as a freak, abnormal and a waste of space. "Right boy, you are still here are you?".

"Yes" said Harry. "Don't say yes in that ungrateful way, it is damn good of my brother to keep you, he'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd dumped on my doorstep". Uncle Vernon then scolded Marge. "Marge, that is enough, Harry is a loving child and is part of the family" said Vernon.

"Harry, we have a bit of a surprise for you too" he said smiling.

Half an hour later there was a huge party at front of the house where everybody was enjoying, even Harry. Vernon told Harry to bring the cake for Dudley and Harry went inside and brought out a large chocolate cake from the kitchen and onto the front of the house. "Now let's sing to Dudley". They all sang Happy Birthday to Dudley. When they finish they heard sirens not so faraway from Privet Drive and then half a minute a large convoy of police cars and motorcycles and strange looking people wearing robes and long cloaks appeared and and the cars parked at Number 4 Privet Drive. There was a large black limousine in the middle of the convoy. A man in a suit got out from a black land rover that was also included in the convoy. He walked over to Number 4, and said out loud "We are looking for a young Mr Harry James Potter, would he please stand?". Harry walked nervously over to the man, "I am Harry Potter." Harry said walking over, nervously.

The man looked at Harry suspiciously walked over to him and lifted his hair bangs and saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and gasped, he then turned his head towards the others with him and smiled saying. "We've found him".

Everyone from the convoy looked pleased and happy with tears in their eyes.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Major Arthur Williams of the Royal Navy" said the man facing Harry. He then faced the party guests. "Everybody, go back to the party.", pointing them towards the party. Everybody did as they were told.

"We have been looking for you for the past 7 years and finally we have found you, tell me something, do you anything about your heritage or your family?" asked Major Williams. Harry replied "I only know know, that they died many years ago, as told by, my Aunt and Uncle, and their names are James and Lily Potter."

Uncle Vernon walked forward to Major Williams, "It was about time you showed up, it was I who called you here, I am Vernon Dursley."

"Ah yes, I see" replied Williams. "We have not told Harry anything yet about his parents, because I felt that it was not the right time for him to know, I think it is best if you were to tell him about his family". Harry was looking at this with a lot of confusion. What was his family hiding from him and why did they hide something from him?.

"Uncle Vernon, what is all of this about?" said Harry, with a raised voice. "Harry, listen son, your parents were very rich people, you are, in fact, a member of the Royal Family, your father, James Potter is a first cousin of Her Majesty The Queen and his family goes back to the Roman Conquest of Great Britain." said Vernon with happy look on his face. "I have called these people here is because now it is time for you to back to the world of your parents, and listen you are always welcome here."

Harry was looking absolutely stunned as to what they were saying. Vernon then faced Williams. "Please take care of him, he is all yours now." said Vernon.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dursley, he is in very good hands" said Williams. "Well, this is it, go and enjoy your life, son" said Vernon giving Harry a goodbye hug. Petunia and Dudley did the same.

Major Williams then took Harry by the arm and put him in the limousine and sat himself in it too after instructing the Police to go get Harry's belongings. The party guests watch him go away in such style. After that the convoy left Privet Drive, Surrey and headed straight back to Buckingham Palace in London. It took over an hour for the convoy to reach the Palace. Major Williams led Harry to the Hall Room where Albus Dumbledore, Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Philip the Duke of Edinburgh, The Queen Mother and Hagrid were waiting anxiously for Harry. When Harry arrived, Everyone looked excited to see him, especially Dumbledore, with tears in their eyes. They brought Harry before The Queen and he bowed before her.

"Rise" said the Queen. "Young Harry, how are you?" asked the Queen happily.

"I am fine, Your Majesty". replied Harry smiling.

"Harry, even though you are my first cousin please call me Aunt Elizabeth or just Elizabeth" said the Queen.

"Okay, Auntie" said Harry with a smile.

"Harry, I would like to tell you something about yourself that you may not know" said the Queen."You are a wizard, you are able to do magic". "I am a what?" asked Harry astonished. "A wizard, a sorcerer, a practitioner of magic, sweetheart, your father was too". explained the Queen.

"That's impossible" said Harry. "No, it is possible, Harry" said the Queen. She went on telling him about the amazing Wizarding World and his parents and then started to introduce him to the people present there.

"This is Grand Duke Albus Dumbledore, Harry, Your great grandfather and he is your primary magical guardian, assigned by your parents, he is also the Headmaster of the school that you will attend in future. Albus and I will now look after you and raise you." introducing Dumbledore to Harry. Albus came forward, hugged and kissed Harry with tears in his eyes. "I am so finally glad to see you again, my young child, Harry". "I thought it best to deliver you to them and I even left a note to them to look after you, I will explain later why you had to be delivered to the Dursley's and how your parents passed away".

"Call me Granddad Harry, your father and mother were everything to me, I loved them more than everything and raised them as my own children" said Albus.

"Okay Granddad." said Harry with tears of joy in his eyes. He never imagined he would have another huge loving family who loves him more than anyone even themselves. "You look so extraordinarily like your father, Harry, but your eyes, you have your mother's eyes, Lily's eyes." said Albus.

"Indeed he does" said The Queen

"This is Professor Severus Snape" said Dumbledore notioning a man with greasy black hair, hooked nose and long black robes. who smiled at Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss. "He was your mother's cousin" said Dumbledore. "Call me Uncle Severus, Harry" said Snape with tears in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too Uncle" said Harry.

"This is Rubeus Hagrid, Harry". said Dumbledore pointing to Hagrid. "It is a pleasure and honor ter meet yeh, Yer Highness, please call me Hagrid". said Hagrid. "Please call me Harry, Hagrid" and he gave Harry a hug.

"Let me show you to your room, Harry" said Dumbledore. He took Harry upstairs with the Queen and everyone following and opened a door to room that was huge enough for the Dursley's house to fit in. In fact two Dursley house's.

"This is your new room, my dear boy" said Albus.

"Who else is living here?" asked Harry.

"No-one, this is all yours" said Albus.

"Really, I'll be living here" said Harry, happily.

"Yes, but not always here, you have own your properties and you will be living with me at Dumbledore Manor for some time" said Dumbledore.

"Indeed" said The Queen.

"Elizabeth, I think it best if Harry were to go to Gringotts Bank to go over his titles". said Albus to the Queen.

"I was getting under the impression of that myself, Uncle". said the Queen.

"If you don' min, I'll take 'im Professor" suggested Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid, we can always count on you." said Dumbledore.

"Uncle Albus, we would like some bodyguards for young Harry as well for our own peace of mind". said the Queen.

"Absolutely" said Dumbledore.

Harry then walked back out of the hall and into the limousine and headed to the middle of London. they stopped when Hagrid they had told them they arrived. They stopped at a tiny grubby looking pub where they entered. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "Ah Hagrid, the usual I presume?". "No thanks Tom important business help young Harry here get his stuff at Gringotts" said Hagrid clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle. "Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "It's Harry Potter", looking at Harry with huge eyes.

The whole room turned silent and turned to face Harry with shock.

A man in a hat got up from his chair and shook Harry's hand said happily "Welcome back, Your Highness, welcome back". An old woman who smoking a pipe walked to Harry and shook his hand as well, "Doris Crockford, Your Highness, I cannot believe I'm meeting you at last" she said. Another man in violet top hat went to Harry and shook his hand, "A honor, Your Highness, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle" with a bow. Harry seemed to recall meeting this man once and then remembered. "I've seen you before!" said Harry happily. "You bowed to me once in a shop two years ago". Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in excitement, "He remembers!, did you hear that?, he remembers me!" he said happily. Everyone in the room including noblemen and minor aristocrats came forward to shake Harry's hand and welcoming him back to the Wizarding World. A pale young man in purple turban made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching. "Hello Professor, I didn't see you there!" said Hagrid. "Harry, this is Professor Quirrell he will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." "Your Highness," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you". "Very nice to meet you Professor Quirrell" said Harry. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must go now" said Hagrid. Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous".

"But why am I famous Hagrid, all those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" asked Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the righ' person to tell yeh tha' Harry" said Hagrid. "But hey, enjoy it, me boy" said Hagrid happily.

Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'." "Is he always that nervous?" "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. but a brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest of Albania, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?" Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up... two across..." he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. "Welcome, Harry" said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway.

Harry, Hagrid and the bodyguards made their way through Diagon Alley where most people looked stunned Harry and bowing to him. They finally got down to a enormous snowy white building at the very end of the streets. "Welcome to Gringotts Bank, Harry" said Hagrid. As they got to the doors, they automatically opened for him and standing right its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold were a pair of creatures Harry had seen never seen in his life, the creatures bowed to them and open the the silver doors in front of them, they were now in a vast marble hall where there were literally hundreds of those creatures had seen when he entered.

"Uh Hagrid, what exactly were these things?" said Harry, "They're goblins Harry, clever as they come, goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts, best stay close." replied Hagrid as if it were serious. The goblins were about a head shorter than Harry. They had swarthy, clever faces, pointed beards and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet.

They made their way to the head table at the end of the hall where an elderly goblin dressed in pure gold was seated at the chair. As they approached Hagrid cleared his throat said to the goblin, "Good mornin, His Royal Highness Prince Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal".

Hearing this all the other goblins stopped what they were doing and looked at the young Prince with awe. Harry watched all them bow their heads to Harry.

The goblin looked at Harry with a smile and said "Ah, and does His Highness have his key for his safe, Sir". "Oh wait a minute got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals. "Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order." "An' I've also got a letter here from Lord Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults later on Sir but first I believe His Highness Prince Harry would like to go over his holdings. "Yes sir" said Harry.

"Very well we shall adjourn to my office, Your Highness" said the goblin. they made their way to a large ornate room with a desk and books all over the place. "Forgive me for not introducing myself before, Your Highness, I am Director Ragnok of Gringotts". He held out his hand and Harry shook it and said "Pleasure to meet you".

Ragnok then proceeded to take out some books from the shelf and then place a large piece of parchment on the table of Harry and silver knife. "Your Highness to go over your holdings please take the dagger and let a drop of your blood fall on the parchment, the magics within the parchment shall automatically reveal your holdings. Harry made a small cut in his finger and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment, the cut immediately healed and the drop of blood that fell on the parchment disappeared instantly and half a second, there were lines of red that were forming into words from the drop fell. They were as follows:

 ** _Full Name: Alexander Hadrian "Harry" James Charlus Albus Dumbledore Potter Bentley Evans Black Pendragon_**

 ** _Age: 9_**

 ** _Hogwarts Name: Hadrian "Harry" James Potter_**

 ** _Mother: Princess Lily Evans Potter_**

 ** _Father: Prince James Charlus Potter_**

 ** _Maternal Grandmother: Rosaline Henry Evans neé Greengrass_**

 ** _Maternal Grandfather: Henry_** ** _Bentley_** ** _Evans_**

 ** _Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Potter neé Black_**

 ** _Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Edward Potter_**

 ** _Blood Status:_**

 ** _Pure-Blood_**

 ** _Houses and Titles:_**

 _Prince of Scotland_

 _Prince and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient Most Noble and Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Duke and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Courageous House of Gryffindor_

 _Duke and Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Loyal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Duke_ _and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Intelligent House_ _of Ravenclaw_

 _Duke_ _and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Traditional House_ _of Slytherin_

 _Viscount_ _and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Resourceful House_ _of Peverell_

 _Duke and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Creative House_ _of Emrys_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Magical House of Merlin_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Brilliant House of Gorlois_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Powerful House of Dragonclaw_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Vengeful House of De Bois_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Dark House of Le Fay_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Cunning House of Essetir_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and Self-Preservation House of Azkaban_

 _Lord and Supreme Ruler of Hogwarts_

 _Lord and Supreme Ruler of Durmstrang_

 _Lord and Supreme Ruler of Beauxbatons_

 _Duke and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Dark House_ _of Morgana_

 _Duke and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and Noble and Clever House_ _of Morgause_

 _Duke and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble and High House of Nimueh_

 _Lord and_ _Head of the Most_ _Ancient_ _and and Noble Vicious House of Sarrum_

 _Count and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanston_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evansclaw_

 _Lord and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and_ _Noble_ _House of Black_

 _Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lancelot_

 _Duke and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble and Almighty House of Dumbledore_

 _Lord and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient House of McGonagall_

 _Lord and Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Snape_

 _Lord and Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Lupin_

 _Lord and Heir Apparent to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

Lord and 2nd Heir Presumptive of the Ancient and Noble House of Diggory

 _Lord and Heir Apparent of the Ancient and Noble House of Snape_

 _Priest of the Triple Goddess and the Old Religion_

 _Lord and Master of the Great Dragons_

 _Lord of the Basilisks_

 _Prince of the Goblin Nation_

 _Prince of the Elves of Eldar_

 _Lord of the Druids_

 ** _Current Styling: His Royal Highness, Hadrian James Potter, Prince of Scotland_**

Harry was absolutely flabbergasted as to how many titles he had, no one in the whole world, could have this many titles, he was certain that these titles came with a lot of influence and political power.

"Oh My God, this is a joke isn't right? I mean I can't possibly have this many titles" asked Harry astonished.

"Your Highness, I assure that this is no joke, what is written here is complete and pure truth and this cannot forged as it is impossible and one would lose everything if they try to do that" said Ragnok. Harry then started to believe Ragnok on what he said about holdings.

"What is with these titles?" asked Harry surprised.

"These titles are clearly of which houses you are the rightful heir." the goblin said. "You see there are many houses that have more importance than others and it is clearly stated that you have the majority of all the houses in your account."

"If I own this many houses, then exactly, how much wealth do I have?" asked Harry. The goblin took the key from Hagrid pressed it onto an other piece of parchment and the following appeared.

 **Name: Hadrian James Potter**

 **Trust Vault: 10m Galleons**

 **Full Magical Vault:**

 **It is forbidden until the claimant is emancipated they reach majority**

"I apologise for this, Your Highness. It is written that you cannot access your full magical vault until you are emancipated or of age, however this trust vault is enough for you to make your living for now." said Griphook.

"Why not?, I have right on this wealth" said Harry angrily.

"You do indeed Your Highness, however it is the law that forbids this for minors to inherit their wealth until they reach their majority" said the goblin. "We cannot do anything. However there is no need to fear, You Highness, for theft or unauthorised money paying from your accounts, if this would happen then we are well within our rights to seize their properties with interests." said the goblin with a warm smile. However this states that you can only take your money from your trust vault for now."

Harry sighed, since there was nothing he could do about this he would have to wait until he is emancipated or he reaches his majority.

"Very well, I would like to take some money out of my trust vault." said Harry.

"Very well, Your Highness, please follow me" said the goblin. They took a wild cart ride to Harry's trust vault.

"Vault 687" said the goblin.

"Lamp please." said the goblin. Hagrid handed him the lamp from the cart. The goblin took the lamp from the giant and then walked towards the vault door. Hagrid and Harry followed.

"Key, please" said Griphook. Hagrid gave the goblin the key, who opened the door. Green smoke came billowing out and Harry gasped. Inside were small mountains of gold coins heaps of silvers and bronze. Harry took a bag full of them and them hurried out.

"Vault 713, now please and can we got a bit slow" said Hagrid.

"One speed only" said Griphook. They took another wild cart ride to the vault.

"Vault 713" said the goblin.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"I can' tell yeh that Harry, only Professor Dumbledore can explain what is in there, top secret that is." said Hagrid. Griphook stroked the door with his long finger and the door simply melted away. "If anyone but the owner or a Gringotts goblin would try that then they would be sucked through the door and trapped inside there".

"How often do you check if anyone is inside" asked Harry nervous.

"Once every ten years, Your Highness" said Griphook with a evil looking smile. Inside there was just a small grubby little package which Hagrid picked up. They took one more wild cart ride back to the hall where Ragnok was waiting for them.

"Before you leave Your Highness I would like to give you these books of the properties you and the deeds to all your property as well as a large safe for you to take home and a wallet linked to your account". Ragnok gave them the safe and they made there way out of Gringotts with the money and things get got from Gringotts.

"Now Harry before we get back ter the Palace, we best get you some brand new smart clothes as it is Her Majesty's wish". They left the Gringotts Bank and Diagon Alley. Harry taken some muggle money as well and went a highly popular shop and they wanted to buy some new suits.

The owner took measurements of Harry and then took out some beautiful suits for Harry to try on. Harry bought some silk and velvet suits from the shop and then they went back to Buckingham Palace in the limo with Harry in a brand new suit. It took half an hour to get back to the Palace due to traffic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

There was quite an enormous crowd of people which included journalists and reporters from all over the country, that arrived at the gates of the Palace. Harry went inside the Palace to see his new room. He then took a shower and was dressed in a new suit. Harry then went to the Hall where the whole Royal Family, The Prime Minister, The Minister for Magic and Professor Dumbledore were waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry, I would like you to meet these people, my mother". Harry gave the Queen Mother a hug and the Queen Mother gave him a hug as well as a kiss.

"My child, call me Grandma." she said

"I'd like to meet these to meet these people" said the Queen introducing Prince Charles and Princess Diana.

"Hello I'm Harry, very nice to meet you" said Harry holding out his hand. "I'm Charles and this is my wife Diana".

"Pleasure to meet you both Charles and Diana" said Harry with a smile.

"Harry, these are my grandchildren, Prince William and Prince Henry" said the Queen pointing to the two handsome boys, two years older Harry who both gave Harry a huge hug and kissed him. "Nice to meet you cousin Harry".

"Nice to meet you too" Harry said

"By the way Grandpa,while we were at Gringotts, Hagrid was going on something about the You Know What in Vault 713?".

"Ah yes, I'm glad you reminded me, you see the artifact that Hagrid took out of Gringotts, is an immensely valuable and extraordinarily powerful substance, it would be catastrophic and disastrous if fallen into the wrong hands, I would like your permission to have the artifact to be moved in the security of Hogwarts as it is more secure there then at Gringotts" said Dumbledore, "I cannot tell you or anyone what it is right now because it is too risky, you shall just have to trust me my child".

"I trust you completely Grandpa, you have my permission to secure your belonging and I would also offer more security if you want for the safety of your artifact" said Harry. Dumbledore smiled and said "Thank you Harry".

"We shall go to the balcony, as there are billions of people thirsting to catch a glimpse of you" said the Queen.

Harry and the whole royal family went to the balcony where they could see billions cheering to see the Royal Family especially Harry, who started waving at the people and they would take pictures from the gates and news reporters were going to write this on tomorrow's newspaper.

After a while some more people had come to meet Harry. Members of the House of Commons, House of Lords Muggle and Magical. After a day of meeting VIPs, politicians and journalists and a delicious royal feast, Harry was exhausted and went to sleep where Dumbledore tucked him in.

Next morning, Harry went down to the dining room to get some breakfast where the Royal Family were waiting for them. Professor Dumbledore was present too as he was Harry's primary guardian. "Good morning, had a good sleep" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Grandpa" replied Harry. They had a nice breakfast made of fried eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, sausages and mushrooms.

The servants brought the Queen today's newspaper and the Queen showed her family and finally Harry. The headlines were:

* * *

 ** _New Member of the Royal Family_**

 ** _The Queen's cousin is Prince Harry of Scotland_**

 _It has been confirmed that there is a new member of the Royal Family, the new member is Prince Harry of Scotland. Prince Harry is the only son of Prince James of Scotland and Princess Lily whom they left everything they owned after they died under mysterious circumstances. Prince Harry had been living with his maternal relatives in Little Whinging, Surrey. His relatives were called the Dursley family. Recently the Queen had ordered to receive Prince Harry from his relatives and now he is currently living with the Royal Family in Buckingham Palace..._

"I still am unable to believe that this is happening" said Harry.

"Believe it, Harry, this is real" said Dumbledore with his arm around Harry.

"Harry the time has come to explain why you had to be sent to the Dursleys" said Dumbledore. They all listened

"Ah yes, the reason because that is the last place anyone in the magical would ever think to look, it is related with blood magic and there you would have been protected most from anyone". Harry understood why he had to be sent to the Dursleys for his protection from God knows what kind of danger he knew nothing about

 **2 years later**

Today was Harry's birthday and the Queen organised a massive birthday party for Harry, VIPs from all around the country, members of the Houses of Parliament, Members of the Ministry of Magic were also helping to prepare for the beloved prince's birthday. Every important person in the country had come to wish Harry a very Happy Birthday and by evening the party began, and everyone sung Happy Birthday to Harry showering flowers and confetti on him and giving him one his best birthdays ever. They had given Harry some expensive toys and clothes and jewellery. He got remote control cars, planes, helicopters and boats and some silky suits.

The next day, Harry got a letter from an owl addressed to him:

 _Mr H J Potter_

 _Buckingham Palace_

 _London_

Harry opened the envelope and read:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _P.S_

 _Your parents were like the children I never had, Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you when you were a cute little baby._

Harry then wondered that his parents how his parents were so famous. Harry then took the letter to the Queen and she became proud of it. Harry then wrote a letter back Professor McGonagall that he accepts her offer.

XHarry then open the list of necessary equipment that he needed for him. Just then Hagrid arrived at the Palace to see Harry and Harry told him that he got his letter saying he was accepted at Hogwarts and Hagrid was thrilled and told him to read the list of necessary equipment

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_ _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry just re read "dragon hide gloves".

"Hagrid do they mean from a real dragon?" asked Harry,

"Well they don't mean a penguin do they?", "crikey, I'd love a dragon" said Hagrid looking fascinated.

"You'd like a dragon?" asked Harry amused.

"Wanted one ever since I was a little kid, vastly misunderstood creatures, Harry, vastly misunderstood". said Hagrid, even the Queen, who was listening at this conversation looked quite amused at Hagrid.

"Yer Majesty, I'd like ter take Harry back to Diagon Alley to get his stuff fer Hogwarts, I know the place inside out and I'll take him alone." said Hagrid. "Very well Hagrid" said the Queen.

Harry and Hagrid went back to Diagon Alley where they started shopping for his school stuff. they went to Gringotts and took a little more money out for the school supplies and then went shopping.

"Might as well start with yer uniform, Harry" said Hagrid. "Listen, Harry, I will just go to the Leaky Cauldron for a little pick me up, I hate them Gringotts carts, d'yeh mind?" said Hagrid.

"Not at all" said Harry smiling.

He entered the shop _Madam Malkins Robes of All Occasions._

Madam Malkin was a squat smiling witch in mauve.

"Hogwarts dear, got the lot here" she said. "There is another young man being fitted up right now". A boy with a pale pointed face was standing on a foot-stool where a second witch was trying him with long black robes.

"Hullo, Hogwarts too?" said the boy smiling.

"Yes" said Harry.

"My father is next door buying my books and Mom is up the street looking for wands" he had a drawling voice. "Might ask them to buy me a racing broom" he said. The boy reminded Harry strongly of Dudley.

"Play Quidditch at all?" asked the boy

"No" said Harry, replied Harry, wondering what on earth Quidditch was.

"I do. Dad says it is not fair to if I'm not picked for my house teams, and I happen to agree, I have a Comet Two Sixty, but I'll a better one, first years aren't allowed them, but I'll smuggle it somehow".

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" the boy asked.

"No, honestly, I don't really that much about the Wizarding World, very new to it" said Harry smiling and feeling a little nervous.

"Oh I see" said the boy. "By the way, my name's Draco. Viscount Draco Malfoy" said the boy holding out his hand and Harry shook it introducing himself as well.

"I'm Harry, Prince Harry Potter" said Harry and just then, everyone in the room gasped and gave a low bow to Harry dropping a knee to the ground.

"Oh my God" said Draco. "Indeed, Alice, can you believe it?, The Hero of the Wizarding World, Prince Harry, in our shop" said Madam Malkin with tears in her eyes and Alice said, "no" also with tears in her eyes.

"I have been yearning to meet you, Your Highness, after hearing all those stories about you" said Draco happily. "I would have thought you'd be taller, Your Highness" said Draco. "I'm not short" said Harry.

"Are you alone?" asked Draco worried.

"No I'm with someone, he's just gone back to the Leaky Cauldron because he hates the Gringotts carts". "His name is Hagrid" said Harry.

"I've heard of him. Lives in the grounds of Hogwarts. the gamekeeper" said Draco.

"I think he's brilliant" said Harry

"Is that him?" said Draco pointing to the window where Hagrid was holding large ice creams, chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts.

"Yeah" said Harry, waving Hagrid.

"I still am unable to believe this, Harry Potter, standing right in front of me" said Draco looking at Harry.

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness, where have you been?, no one has heard anything from you until today" said Draco looking at Harry.

"I uhh, I was put in my mother's sisters care for my protection" said Harry.

"Oh right I see" said Draco.

"You are done now, Your Highness" said Madam Malkin. "Thank you, Madam Malkin" said Harry.

"You are done as well, Lord Malfoy" said Alice. Harry paid them the money for his set of robes and Draco did the same.

"I'd like to introduce you to my father, Your Highness" said Draco. They walked out of the shop with their uniform.

"Hello Harry, sorry about that, here, I bought yeh an ice cream cone" said Hagrid giving him the ice cream.

"Thanks Hagrid, This is Draco Malfoy, he's my new friend" said Harry.

"Impressive, made friends instantly, tha's good" said Hagrid happily.

"Pleasure to meet yeh, young Lord Malfoy" said Hagrid to Draco smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Mr Hagrid". said Draco respectively.

"You two know each other?" asked Harry in shock.

"Oh aye, the Malfoys are a very old family in the Wizarding World" said Hagrid. A distinguished looking man who resembled Draco was walking towards them. He looked quite good looking, he had long blonde hair and was walking with a long snake topped cane. There was a woman with him as well with dark hair.

"Ah, Draco, there you are" said the man.

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet someone who hasn't been seen until now" said Draco, showing Harry. Mr and Mrs Malfoy took on look at Harry and their eyes became wide as saucers.

"By all the saints, Your Highness" said the man. "Lucius Malfoy" said the man with a graceful bow. He grabbed and shook Harry's hand.

"Narcissa Malfoy" said the woman with a bow.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr and Mrs Malfoy" said Harry smiling. Lucius Malfoy then spotted Hagrid. "Ah, Hagrid, I take it, you are currently in charge of young Prince Harry" said Mr Malfoy.

"Yes sir, Her Majesty and Professor Dumbledore told to me ter take good care o' him" said Hagrid with respect.

"Indeed, I saw you were going to the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes ago" said Mr Malfoy. "Yes sir, yer see I hate them Gringotts carts and had to go fer a little pick me up" said Hagrid.

"Of course, but in future take good care of him, Harry Potter is far too important for all of us" said Mr Malfoy.

"Yes Sir" said Hagrid with a smirk.

"You look very like your father, Your Highness, however your eyes, you have your mother's eyes" said Mr Malfoy.

"I have been told, Mr. Malfoy" said Harry looking amused.

"I was wondering, whether, Your Highness, you would like to join us in shopping and Hagrid" said Mr Malfoy to Harry.

"Very well, I have to get my books and please call me Harry" said Harry smiling.

"Flourish an' Blotts we off ter then" said Hagrid. They walked in to a shop to buy books where the shop owner exclaimed when he saw Harry.

"Oh my goodness, everyone, it's Prince Harry Potter, cousin to the Queen!" he exclaimed. Everyone in the room gasped and shook hands with Harry. Harry bought his books and Draco as well and they went buy a pet. Harry bought a beautiful snowy owl and Draco bought an eagle owl. They bought all their school supplies until one item remained.

"I still need a wand" said Harry to Hagrid.

"Me too" said Draco to his father.

"A wand? you'll want Ollivanders, best wandmaker them all, there ain't no place better" said Hagrid.

"Indeed" said Mr Malfoy. "I bought my own wand from him" said Mr Malfoy.

 _Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_

Harry and his group entered the shop and it was though as if they had entered into a strict library. there were millions of small boxes in the place stacked on the shelves. Harry rang a small bell and said "Hello?". An old man appeared from behind the desk and made everyone jump. The old man looked at Harry with bright interest and greeted him with a bow.

"Ah yes, I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr Potter" said the old man with a smile. "Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Garrick Ollivander, owner of this fine establishment.", holding out his hand. Harry shook it. Mr Ollivander ask permission to look at Harry's scar and Harry let him.

"So that is where he did it, I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it". "Yew, phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches, very powerful wand too".

"I'm sorry sir?" asked Harry clearly confused.

"It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands, Mr Potter" Ollivander went on.

"You look very like your father but you have your mother's eyes" said Ollivander a smile.

"You knew my parents?" asked Harry.

"Indeed!" said Ollivander noddng.

Mr Ollivander spotted Lucius Malfoy and his family. "Lord Malfoy and Lady Malfoy, welcome, young Master Malfoy too".

Mr Ollivander snapped his fingers and two tape measure appeared, he started taking measurements of both boys.

"Which is your wand arm, Mister Malfoy?" asked Ollivander.

"Left" said Draco.

"Which is your wand arm Your Highness?" asked Ollivander.

"Right" said Harry.

Ollivander took measurements from them both and noted them down on forms before reaching and taking out boxes for both boys.

"Try this one, Your Highness", handing a wand to Harry.

"And this one for you, young Lord Malfoy" he said.

Draco waved his wand and boxes flew out.

"Give it a wave, Your Highness". Harry waved the wand and some more boxes went shooting out from the shelves. Harry put the wand away instantly on the counter.

"Apparently not" said Ollivander and then took out some more boxes and gave them to try but all they did was create more damage and more and more wands piled on the counter. The funny thing was that the more wands that failed and piled on the counter the happier and more excited Mr Ollivander would become. "Tricky customers eh?". "No matter, we shall the perfect match here somewhere", it took an hour to find the perfect wand for them until Ollivander took out a box for Draco and then it worked for him with green sparks coming from it.

"Well done Draco" said Mr Malfoy smiling.

But Harry was still going through more and more wands making mounds of them on stools and tables. The Malfoys was looking at this with severe interest.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Harry, "Why indeed?" said Ollivander.

Ollivander took one more box out of the back compartment and held it while thinking.

"I wonder" he said, they all looked interested at this point, Ollivander then passed Harry the wand and then red sparks flew up from the wand when he took it and Harry felt a warmth around him as well as powerful force that overcame the store.

Hagrid and the Malfoys whooped clapped and Ollivander looked with a shocked expression and then started saying "How curious, how very very curious".

"Sorry, but what's curious?" asked Harry.

"I remember every single wand I've sold, Your Highness, it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather, just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar" said Ollivander pointing at it and everyone gave a gasp. Harry swallowed hard.

"And who owned that wand?" asked Harry nervously.

"Ooooh we do not speak his name" said Ollivander in a hushed tone shaking his head from side to side. "The wand chooses the wizard, Your Highness".

"It is not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you, after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible, yes, but great" said Ollivander looking serious and nodding.

Harry shivered as the others who were in the shop. Draco put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Mr. Ollivander is right, Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed a true terror, but he's gone". "Your Highness, the scar on your forehead is what makes you most famous, he gave you that scar" said Mr Malfoy.

"Who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Harry. "What are you all hiding from me?"

"I'm afraid we're exactly not the right people to tell yeh that Harry" said Hagrid. "Your Granddad will tell you". "Come now better get back to the Palace".

"Sure, let me just say bye to them" said Harry.

"It was a pleasure Draco, Mr and Mrs Malfoy" said Harry shaking their hands. "No, Your Highness, the pleasure and honour is ours" said Mr Malfoy smiling. He gave a Harry a hug and a kiss. "Call me Uncle Lucius" said Lucius. "Bye Uncle" returning the hug smiling.

Harry and Hagrid made their way back through the alley where the limousines were waiting for them and they made their way back to Buckingham Palace.

"Hello Auntie" said Harry.

"Harry, I see you have bought your school supplies" said The Queen. "Yes, I have also made a new friend" said Harry. "Excellent, you should have friends" said The Queen

Just then Professor Dumbledore arrived in the Palace to see how Harry was doing, Harry ran to Professor Dumbledore and gave him a hug and Professor Dumbledore hugged him back with a smile.

"I just got my letter from Hogwarts today and went with Hagrid to get my school supplies" said Harry.

"Ah indeed, have you got everything including your uniform, clothes and school books and your wand?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Granddad" replied Harry.

"Good boy" said Dumbledore.

"Grandpa, I want to ask you something" said Harry.

"What my boy?" asked Dumbledore

"Everyone seems to know my name, how is it they know they know who I am?" said Harry. "They called me the Hero of the Wizarding World and treating like I'm just too precious" said Harry. Dumbledore was smiling and his eyes twinkling.

"Indeed, you are the most famous child in the Wizarding world Harry, not in the Great Britain but everywhere". "The Wizarding World spreads throughout the planet".

"Why is it everyone loves me so much and how is it they know who I am?" asked Harry.

"And who is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Harry. They all stood shocked.

"All in good time, my child, but first can you tell me what do you know about your parents?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about my parents, I was never told" said Harry. "Your Aunt and Uncle never told you?" asked the Queen

"No, they said that in time, I will learn about how my parents died, but I was told by them that they died trying to protect me" said Harry.

"Harry your parents indeed died trying to protect you, I think your Aunt and Uncle probably figured best if we were to tell you because we know better" said Professor Dumbledore. "Even the grandchildren of the Queen have been longing to see you after what they heard about your story" said Professor Dumbledore, "Your parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." said the Queen.

"Murdered?" asked a shocked Harry. It was all coming to him that his scar is linked to this mystery. "He killed my parents, the one who gave me this" pointing at his scar.

"Yes" said the Queen. "Who was he? you still have not answered that" said Harry.

"I think, Albus, will explain better that any of us can, we have enjoyed your story so many times no matter how much we have heard it" said the Queen, everyone from the Royal Family were beaming at Harry with bright interest. "Albus tell him please". Dumbledore faced Harry with an important expression on his face.

They all gathered round a table and Albus started to speak.

"First and understand this, Harry, because it is very important, not all sorcerers are good just like not all people are good". "Some go evil beyond imagination". "This is the story of one such sorcerer who went so evil, so powerful, that everyone, and I mean, everyone in the Wizarding world, the Royal Family and Houses of Parliament of both Muggle and Magical had come to fear even all the world leaders feared him".

"This sorcerer was a complete monster. People would quake in fear at the very mention of his name, even today no one dares to say his name because they are too utterly terrified, I, however, had been persuading people to call by his proper name as I felt no need to fear it".

"That is because you are the only wizard he fears and the only wizard more powerful than him, Uncle Albus" said the Queen smiling.

"Your grandfather is the greatest, most powerful sorcerer of all time, Harry" said The Queen. "You flatter me, Elizabeth, I am not that powerful as you think".

"Yes you are, Albus, it is a fact" said The Queen smiling.

"What was his name?" asked Harry.

"His name is Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore. Everyone of the Royal Family gasped and shuddered at the very mention of his name.

"Voldemort?" said Harry in interest.

"Yes Harry, please don't say his name again" said the Queen.

"In the Wizarding World, Harry, as people are too scared call him by his name they use ridiculous monikers as "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", "He is the Dark Lord, the most powerful dark sorcerer of all time and the most evil man ever to have lived." said Dumbledore.

"Everything started when he began gathering followers and servants for his quest for supremacy. They began openly killing witches and wizards. He has killed many of the greatest witches and wizards alive. Many wanted a bit of his power and in greed of wealth fame and riches, many had to serve him for the sake of their children". "He was getting more and more powerful by the minute". "Your parents realized they were marked for death so I sent them into hiding in a small village called Godric's Hollow north of here and put their house under a powerful ancient charm to shield their cottage from both magical and muggle". "However a traitor had betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord and told them of your whereabouts and he came after you and your parents that night". "Your father fell first trying to hold him off and then he proceeded upstairs to the nursery where you and your mother were". "Voldemort asked your mother Lily to step aside but she wouldn't so Voldemort killed her as well and then he proceeded to kill you". "This is where he fell because the curse he fired on you left you completely unharmed apart from the scar on your forehead". "The curse backfired on him and his body was destroyed". "Something about you vanquished him that night, Harry, that is why you're famous, that is why everybody knows your name, You are the Boy-Who-Lived". said Dumbledore smiling.

"Me!" said Harry. "Voldemort tried to kill me?" said Harry shocked. "Yes, my child, he did" said Dumbledore. "That is no ordinary cut on your forehead, my child,a mark like that comes when a curse, a powerful evil curse tries to kill you".

"What happened to Vol, to You-Know-Who?" asked Harry. "Indeed yes, Albus, what did happen to him after he was defeated?" asked the Queen.

"He disappeared, vanished" said Dumbledore. "Some people believe he died" said Dumbledore. "Did he?" asked Harry. Dumbledore thought over of whether he should tell Harry on whether his parents murderer is alive or not but he thought that it is not wise to keep someone in the dark and thought it best to tell him the truth.

"No, Harry, I'm afraid that he is not dead" said Dumbledore looking serious. Everyone at the table had gasped and looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. "He is still out there, alive, but weak and lost his powers and his body". said Dumbledore. "My sources tell me that he is currently hiding somewhere in the forests of Albania, biding his time".

"Albania?!" said everyone in unison and Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, there have been rumours that he is hiding there but I know for sure he is hiding there". said Dumbledore.

"Do you think he will return, Grandpa?" asked Harry. "I hope the day never comes Harry but I know that one day he shall return" said Dumbledore with a look of sadness on his face.

"Don't fear, Harry, I will always be there to take care of you and I have vowed to your parents that I will protect you even at the cost my life" said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Harry spent the whole day together until night came and Dumbledore tucked him in bed giving him a good night kiss. "Good night kiddo" he said closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **2 months later:**_

It was time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. The Queen decided to personally get Harry ready for his journey to Hogwarts. When they were ready they made their way out of the Palace, into the limousine and the convoy traveled to King's Cross Station. Harry read his ticket at the ticket counter that he had to get to Platform 9 3/4 on the Hogwarts Express. People bowed to the Queen as walked Harry to the correct place and she then left Harry at the wall between Platform 9 and 10 telling him to go through the wall. A woman with children with red hair over-said "packed with Muggles of course". Harry followed her where he saw one of her children disappear in the wall walking towards it.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get on the platform?" asked Harry to the woman.

"Yes dear, not to worry it's Ron first time to Hogwarts as well" pointing at towards the youngest boy "now all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, best do a bit of a run if you're nervous". Harry then faced the wall and pushed the trolley and went full speed towards closing his eyes. He was through! When he opened his eyes he saw a scarlet steam engine with with the billboard on it "Hogwarts Express" and then saw a plaque saying Platform 9 3/4.

Harry then proceeded to put his trunk in the trunk compartment of the train but he was having trouble so a pair red haired twins came to him and said "need a hand mate?". "Yes please" replied Harry.

They shoved the trunk in the baggage compartment, Harry thanked them. Harry then proceeded inside the train and found a free compartment and sat inside. Until the youngest boy of the woman's children and the twins came came in and asked

"Excuse me, do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full".

"Not at all" said Harry. The boy sat down with his twin brothers and introduced themselves

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley and these are my brothers, Fred and George" said Ron

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry holding out his hand. All three brothers looked at Harry with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"Oh my God, Harry Potter as the Boy Who Lived, cousin to the Queen" said Ron. "Do you really have the, the?" asked Ron.

"The what?" asked Harry

"The scar?" asked Ron

"Oh yeah" showing them his lightning scar. "Wicked" they all said in unison.

"We heard a lot about you like how you stopped You-Know-Who and how you are a Grand Prince and everything, It is a pleasure and honor to meet you, Your Highness" said the twins bowing to Harry.

"Please just call me Harry", "All this Your Highness stuff, I've been trying to get people to stop calling me that". said Harry.

"I'm sorry it's just well, you know, awesome sitting with the Hero of the Wizarding World who is also royalty" said Ron with a smile.

An old woman with a trolley filled sweets and snacks said "Anything from the trolley, dears?", "no thanks we're all set" said Ron, holding out some sandwiches in a bag. Harry looked at him and then faced the woman.

"We'll take the lot" Harry, pulling a bag of Galleons from his pocket. "Whoa" they all said again.

Harry looked at the trolleys and there were no muggle sweets he knew instead there were:

Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Cauldron Cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Sugar Quills and many other sweets, Harry bought some of everything from the trolley for him, Ron and the twins.

"So this is what you people eat as snacks" said Harry looking at the twins.

"Yep" said Ron, "Haven't you ever tried them?" asked Ron. "This is actually the first time I'm seeing this" said Harry in reply. They all were shocked to here that Harry was quite new to the Wizarding World. They all had a good time eating snacks when Harry opened a Chocolate Frog. "These aren't real frogs are they" looking the red heads.

"Nah, it's just a spell, besides it's the card you want, each Chocolate comes with a card of a famous witch or wizard", "I've got about 500 meself" said Ron. "I'm trying to get Ptolemy and Agrippa" said Ron.

Harry looked at the back of the card and it showed him someone he instantly recognized: Albus Dumbledore:

"I've got Granddad" said Harry in amazement, the twins looked at the card.

"Why did you call Dumbledore, Granddad, Your Highness?" asked one of the twins.

"He is my great grandfather, my magical guardian, apart from the Royal Family and my Muggle relatives, he is the one who raised me even more than the Queen herself" said Harry. Harry turned the card and there was a inscription on the back.

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

Harry looked at the card and the picture of Dumbledore had gone.

"Oh my God" said Ron looking at Harry with his mouth open in surprise, even the twins could not believe what they were hearing, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest, most powerful wizard in the world, was Harry Potter's great grandfather!

Just then a girl with bushy hair came in the compartment. "Sorry, has anyone seen a toad?, a boy named Neville Longbottom has lost one" she asked. "Sorry no" said Harry until he saw...

"Wait a minute is this his toad?". said Harry picking up the toad and giving it to the girl. "Oh thanks, I'm Hermione Granger, by the way" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry holding out his hand. "Prince Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, cousin to the Queen?!" said Hermione with a look of shock on her face. "Yes" said Harry. "Pleasure and honor to meet you, Your Highness" said Hermione with a smile. "Call me Harry please" said Harry, Hermione went away, with the toad, looking happy as she met Harry.

"You still shocked that everyone in the wizarding world loves and worships you, Harry" said Ron. "Yes" said Harry.

"Tell me, is it because I'm a Prince that everyone loves and worships me or is it because I, in your way of putting it, defeated Voldemort" asked Harry. All three of them gasped. "What?"

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron. "Yeah, so?" replied Harry.

"No one say his name, Harry" said Fred. "No one except Dumbledore"

"It is mostly because of you defeating You-Know-Who, Harry, he was a complete monster, most evil being alive, did terrible things to the Wizarding World, and no one was strong enough to stop him because they were too scared, and you defeated him when you were a baby" said Ron. Harry spent the rest of the journey getting to know the Weasley twins and Ron about what they do, what their family does.

"I think we should change into our school uniform because we will be arriving soon". Night had fallen, the train stopped at a station. Harry, Ron and the twins dressed in their school uniform.

"See ya later, first years will go first". A familiar voice was saying "Righ then, firs years, this way please, come on now firs years don't be shy, come now hurry up". Harry and Ron walked out and they saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid towering over the students.

"Hello Harry" said Hagrid looking at him. "Hi Hagrid" said Harry. "Whoa" said Ron looking at Hagrid.

"Righ' then everyone here, this way to the boats, come on then follow me" they followed Hagrid out of the station, where they had quite a walk. "Yeh'll get yer firs sight of the castle in a minute, jus' round the bend here" said Hagrid and then suddenly was a sudden Oh! from the first year students. On the top of mountain near the lakeside was an enormous and beautiful castle with many towers and turrets. They climbed on the boats and every boat raced to the other side of the lake. They reached the banks of the other side climbed a few steps, there were huge silver doors in front of them and Hagrid knocked on the door three times with fist loudly and then told them to go up the steps where someone will be waiting for them. The doors opened and they went inside to see a massive entrance hall they climbed some step and on at the top of the stairs in front of a pair of golden doors, a witch in emerald green robes was waiting for them, her hair was tied to a bun and she was wearing a pointed black hat, It was Professor McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Professor McGonagall smiling at the students. "Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must sorted into your houses, they are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin". Draco turned to his friends with a smug smile.

"Now whilst you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points". "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup". She then spotted Harry in the crowd and gave him smile. "Now I will inform them of your arrival, please wait here, The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily". She was gone.

Draco smiled at Harry as did his friends, they were beaming at Harry. "Hey guys look who has come back to the Wizarding World after 10 years, His Royal Highness, Prince Harry Potter, has come to Hogwarts" said Draco smiling. Every student in the room room gave a huge gasp and looked at Harry and whispered "Prince Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived?" they looked at Harry in astonishment and every first year student bowed to him. Harry was not believing that the other students were bowing to him and treating him with utmost respect. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, Harry" pointing his head towards his large friends and they bowed in respect as well to Harry saying "Your Highness". Professor McGonagall came back "We are ready for you now, follow me" she said. The doors opened and they were in a bigger hall with ceiling that looked like the night sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. Just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ " said Hermione to her friend.

There were four long tables with senior students seated on the benchs. Professor McGonagall led the first years through the tables to the head table. At the very center of the high table, sitting in a large gold chair, was Albus Dumbledore.

Suddenly an army of ghosts came flying in the room from all directions even through the floor. Most of the students gasped but then came round.

Professor McGonagall told the first years to wait along before the step to the head table. there was a stool in front of the head table with a dirty pointed looking hat. A rip in the Hat showed and two more acting as it eyes and the Hat burst into song.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall gave a round of applause to the Sorting Hat's song. Harry began to think all he had think is that all he had to do was put on a singing Hat.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I will the place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your houses." She held out a list and read out:

"Hermione Granger" she called out and Hermione went to sit on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on the head and the Hat spoke "Ah right then, hmm right, OK, Gryffindor." said the Hat. She went to the Gryffindor table where they gave a cheer to her.

"Draco Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall and Malfoy stepped up and sat on the stool and the Hat shouted "Slytherin" barely touching his head. "Every wizard in the world who went bad was in Slytherin" said Ron to Harry as Harry watched Draco go the Slytherin table and just then a sharp hot pain shot in his scar "Ouch" clutching his scar. "Harry what is it?" asked Ron.

"Nothing I'm fine, just a pain in my scar" replied Harry with a wince.

"Susan Bones" McGonagall called out and a girl with red hair stepped up and the Hat screamed "Let's see, I know, Hufflepuff!" and she walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ronald Weasley" McGongall called out and Ron walked nervously to the stool, sat and the Hat said "Ha!, another Weasley, I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!" said the Hat and Ron went to the Gryffindor table to join them happily.

"Neville Longbottom." was sorted Gryffindor, Ernest Macmillan became a Hufflepuff so did Hannah Abbott and then finally after everyone was sorted only one person was left and it was none other than;

"Harry Potter." McGonagall called out. Everyone including the teachers (except for Dumbledore and McGonagall), and the ghosts gave a huge gasp and whispers broke out over the hall like hissing fires, "Harry Potter, she said, the Prince Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived". Harry went nervously up to the stool looking back to the four tables nervously and then all the students including the Slytherin table got up from their stools and they gave a graceful bow to Harry dropping a knee to the ground and then got up with respect saying "Your Highness". The teachers and ghosts also gave a respectful bow to Harry saying "Your Highness".

Professor McGonagall also gave a bow to Harry with a smile and put the Hat on his head and everyone was watching him with bright interest as to which House the Great Prince Harry Potter would be sorted in to. The Hat then spoke:

"Hmm, difficult, very very difficult, as a matter of fact, too difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either there's talent, oh yes and you have all the qualities of all four Founders, Your Highness, but where to put you?" Harry then thought "Any house will do"

"You are the most difficult to place because you are all in one. Therefore you will be put in all houses but your primary house is GRYFFINDOR!". Harry got the loudest cheer yet from the Gryffindors they all stood up and clapped, the Weasley twins kept saying "We got Potter, we got Potter!". Harry then walked over to the Gryffindor table where many people came to shake his hand saying "Welcome, Your Highness". People from other tables including the Slytherin table, also came towards the Gryffindor table and shook hands with Harry such as prefects and Head Boys and Girls.

Professor McGonagall instructed everyone to take their seats and just then Dumbledore got up started speaking "Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts, first years and to those of you who have returned to start their next year. To first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker Mr Filch has asked to remind you all that the Third Floor Corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does wish die a painful death". "Last but not least I would like us all and myself to welcome someone who has returned to us after 10 long years, His Royal Highness, Prince Hadrian Potter". "Welcome back, Harry" said Dumbledore to Harry looking at him with a smile. Everyone in the Great Hall erupted in cheers and claps. "Let the feast begin". The tables then were piled with all varieties of delicious food and drink; Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Roast Turkey, lamb chops, pork chops, roasted joints, Roast Potatoes, gravy, rotisserie chicken, chips, peas, tripe, salmon, steak, Yorkshire pudding, jacket potatoes, mashed potatoes, fish pie, chicken wings, roast lamb, ketchup, carrots and many other rich delicious delicacies. Harry then got a bit of everything and began to eat with his friends and then they began introduce each other.

Just then a ghost popped out from underneath the table and said "Hello, how are you, welcome to Gryffindor" looking at Ron when went to pick up a chicken wing. and then many ghosts came from all over the wall.

Percy address the ghost that showed from the table "Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?".

"Dismal, once again my request to the Headless Hunt has been denied" said Sir Nicholas.

Sir Nicholas then spotted Harry and stare at him in amazement. "Oh my God, Prince Hadrian Potter, T-t-he Boy-Who-L-l-lived" he said with shock in his voice and his eyes as wide as saucers. "Hard to believe isn't it?" said Percy and the others chuckled. "It is an pleasure and an honor to meet you, Your Highness" said Nicholas with a bow. "Pleasure to meet you too, Sir Nicholas and please call me Harry" said Harry, "You're Nearly Headless Nick aren't you" said Ron. "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind, young man" said Nicholas.

"Nearly Headless, how can you be nearly headless? asked Hermione interested. "Like this" replied Nick. He pulled his head off his neck by pulling his ear and Ron gave a small scream whilst the others looked disgusted.

A sandy haired boy called Seamus Finnegan introduced a bit about himself, "I'm half and half, me Dad's a Muggle, Mum's a witch, bit of a nasty shock him for when he found out", the others laughed.

After they finished eating, the plates wiped themselves clean and a moment later desserts and puddings appeared.

There were blocks of ice cream of every flavour, treacle tart, chocolate gateau, spotted dick, pumpkin tart, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. Everybody then feasted on dessert and felt bloated.

Professor Dumbledore got up and addressed the students. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I'd like to announce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, while the post of Muggle Studies will taken off by Professor Charity Burbage" and they clapped.

"Now then off to bed, everyone, Prefects will show you to your rooms and if Prince Hadrian, would you be so kind as to come to the head table please" said Dumbledore.

The students stared at Harry wondering as to what Dumbledore would want with him. The prefects then led their houses to the dormitories while Harry went to the head table and Albus gave him papers to sign for Professor Quirrell to the DADA post and for Professor Burbage to teach the Muggles Studies post. Harry read the papers carefully and signed them and Professor Quirrell and Professor Burbage bowed to him and said "Thank you, Your Highness". Albus then told Harry that at the end of the term he will give him the keys to Hogwarts. Harry was pleased to hear this and said "Thank you, Granddad".

"Now Harry, since you are the prince, there is a royal suite set up for you on the top floor" said Albus. "You make the choice of whether you want live in the royal suite or the dormitories" Dumbledore stated.

"I'll live in the royal suite, I think I will prefer that for once" said Harry. "Okay, my dear boy, I'll take you there right now" said Albus.

Albus led Harry all the way up to the top floor and they came to a portrait. The portrait moved aside and there was a large golden door with a keyhole in it. Albus took out a large golden key from his pocket and slotted in the keyhole and turned. Tumblers could heard and the door automatically opened. They walked inside and Harry gasped.

They were in the most beautiful suite Harry had ever seen. Their were large soft armchairs and sofas and a giant television set and a muggle games station set. There were mermaid tables and beautiful fluffy carpet. The room had paintings in it as well. It had a bit of everything of the four founders of the castle. There was also a roaring fire there. There were also a banner with a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake in it with the letter H in the middle. There were also shelves with lots of books in them. The room was just too good to express it in words. Harry looked around the place in amazement.

"Wow, this place is magnificent" said Harry shocked and looking in amazement. Dumbledore grinned at Harry with his twinkling merrily.

"I'm pleased that you like it Harry" he said. "I don't like it, I love it, Granddad" said Harry and Dumbledore chuckled. "The castle is sentient Harry, she can create new towers and make herself bigger, I had instructed the castle to make a royal suite for you. I had specially designed this room for you, my boy, I wanted you to be comfortable here, your Aunt Elizabeth also had a hand in the TV set and the games station set". "This is your lounge and your bedroom is upstairs, to your left". They walked upstairs to a beautiful bedroom with a king sized bed and more amazing stuff and another TV set.

Dumbledore showed Harry a beautiful kitchen in the suite as well if he'd like to cook up something for himself sometimes. He showed Harry every nook and corner of the royal suite and Harry was pleased at this room.

"This is perfect, Granddad, thank you" said Harry giving Dumbledore a big hug and a kiss. Dumbledore returned the hug ten-fold. "Go and take a shower Harry and I will tuck you in bed". "The bathroom is just downstairs on the door to your right, there are a pair of pyjamas, there already" said Dumbledore. Harry walked downstairs and saw a beautiful shower and a huge bath tub the size of a large swimming pool. Harry took a shower and then dressed in a pair of pyjamas that were extremely comfortable and he made his way back up to his bedroom and got in bed where Dumbledore was still waiting for him. Dumbledore tucked him in and gave Harry a good night kiss. "Goodnight, here is the key to the room. It is all yours, from now one only two people, you and I and house elves have access to this room" Dumbledore gave him the large golden key. "You more than me". Harry laughed and Dumbledore walked out closing the door and blowing off the lights. Harry had a good night sleep that night and next morning he got up to see a pair of creatures with bat like ear large tennis ball eyes. pointed noses. they were in uniform with a tray with food on it. Harry was amazed looking at the creatures.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Master" said the creature. "I hope Your Highness, Master had a good nights sleep" said the other. "Yes, thank you, who and what are you?" replied Harry confused.

"We are house-elves, Your Highness." said the house elf. "My name is Gabby and this is Tilly" introducing themselves. "Headmaster has asked us to give you your breakfast, Your Highness, then please take a shower be ready for your first lesson, Master". They laid his breakfast on the bed poured his morning coffee and then left after making a graceful bow saying "Master". Harry had his breakfast and then dressed heading downstairs for his first lesson which was Charms which was good and practical and next was Transfiguration, however they got lost. Harry and Ron raced in the room where a tabby cat leapt from the table and transformed in to Professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant" said Ron.

"Thank you for the assessment Mr Weasley, perhaps it would more useful if I were transfigure, yourself or His Royal Highness into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be one time" said McGonagall. "We got lost, Professor" said Harry, "Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats, I'll let you off this time" said McGonagall. They had a good lesson with Transfiguration then they went to do Potions with Professor Snape. Snape took the register and then started asking Harry questions.

"Tell me, Harry, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape. Harry thought about it and the answer came to him and he replied "They are ingredients to a potion called the Draught of Living Death, Professor". "Good, Harry, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" asked Snape.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, Professor" said Harry. "And what is the purpose of it?" asked Snape, "It can save you most poisons, Professor" replied Harry.

"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"There is no difference, they are the same thing, which also goes by the name of aconite" replied Harry.

Severus Snape looked at Harry with a smile and said "Twenty points to Gryffindor, everybody write this down, please" said Snape and the Gryffindor's smiled at him. Snape then told them to prepare a simple potion to cure boils, Neville was having trouble so Harry helped him. Snape gave another ten points to Gryffindor and by then the lesson was over.

Harry went with his classmates to his next class which was History of Magic taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. History of Magic was quite an interesting lessons as they learnt about some amazing wizards. Harry had a good first day today and was went to dinner and then before he went to sleep he went to sleep. He got a letter from and owl, it was a letter from Hagrid:

 _Dear Harry_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off so I invite you to have tea with me this Friday at my hut on the grounds. I want to hear about your first week._

 _Hagrid_

Harry asked Ron if he wanted to come with him to see Hagrid for tea and Ron said that since he didn't have anything to do he will accompany Harry. The next day was their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson". said Madam Hooch "Well what are you waiting waiting for?", "Everyone please step up to the left side of their broomstick, come now hurry up". Everyone did. "Stick your hand over the broom and say Up"

"Up" said everyone. When Harry said up his broom instantly flew in his hand while the rest of the others just rolled on the ground.

"Now mount your broom" and everyone mounted it, "Now when I blow whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. "Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment then lead forward slightly and touch back down". "On my whistle, three, two" but before she blew, Neville who was always nervous kicked of the ground and he went shooting off everywhere with his broom. "Mr Longbottom, come back down this instant, " yelled Madam Hooch. Neville then fell off the broom and went crashing down the ground and Madam Hooch and ran down to him.

"Oh dear that's broken wrist. Now everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, understand, if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch" said Madam Hooch and she went away with Neville to the hospital wing.

Draco picked up a glass ball with a golden lining in between, "Did you see his face? maybe if he gave this a squeeze he would fallen on his arse". "Give it here, Draco" said Harry.

"Very well, Your Highness, on second thoughts, No" said Malfoy. He then kicked off from the ground and then shot in the sky and Harry followed him, "I said, give it here, Draco", "Have it your way then." and he threw the ball away as hard as he could and Harry shot right after it like a speeding bullet and caught it with fifty foot dive with a somersault on his broom. Professor McGonagall witnessed the scene from her window and she went down to the ground when Harry landed where everyone was cheering saying that was awesome to Harry and patting on his back.

"Your Highness, please follow me" said McGonagall she called out to Harry, she was completely shocked what she saw and took Harry with him. "Never in all my years" she said shocked. "Please wait here". She went inside and Harry heard her say, "Professor Quirrell, sorry for interrupting, may I borrow Wood for a moment please". "Y y yes of course" said Professor Quirrell. Harry thought was wood a cane she was going to use on him after all he is a Prince. Wood turned out to be a fifth year boy and she led them to a room where there was a small man writing rude words on a blackboard she told him to leave. He was a poltergeist named Peeves, an indestructible spirit of chaos. Peeves went out cursing.

"Your Highness, This is Oliver Wood" said Professor McGonagall introducing the boy. "Wood, I have found you a Seeker" she said happily to Wood.

"Really Professor, are you serious?" asked Wood and McGonagall nodded.

"He shot after a Remembrall and caught it after a 50 foot dive. I've never seen anything like it". "Was that your first time on a broom, Your Highness?" asked McGonagall still wide eyed and happy.

"Yes Professor, please call me Hadrian or Harry" said Harry, he could tell he was not in trouble. "If he's going to be a Seeker then we need to get him a decent broom, Professor" said Wood. "A Nimbus Two Thousand or a Comet Two Sixty".

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend rule for brooms for first years" said McGonagall. "You are the new Seeker of Gryffindor, Hadrian" she said.

"I believe we must talk to Madam Hooch as well" said McGonagall. They went back to the grounds where Madam Hooch was teaching the other students and turned to McGonagall coming towards her. McGonagall took Hooch and informed of what happened and Hooch looked at Harry with pride and said it was fine.

Harry had a fun first week with teachers and on Friday afternoon he went down to Hagrid's hut with Ron because Hagrid had invited him for tea. Harry knocked on Hagrid's hut and Hagrid opened and said "Down, yeh dozy dog, hello Harry".

"Hi Hagrid" said Harry.

Hagrid was holding the collar of an enormous boarhound that tried to lunge on Harry to lick his face. Harry stepped inside and it was the strangest looking place. There were pictures of dragons and strange things hanging from the ceiling.

"This is my friend Ron Weasley, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind him joining us sorry for not informing" said Harry. "Nah, any friend of yours is a friend o' mine" said Hagrid. "Yer a Weasley eh?" he said smiling. "I spent half me life tryin' ter chase yer twin brothers away from the Forest" said Hagrid smiling at the boy.

"By the way, how's yer big brother Charlie, I liked him a lot, grea' with animals" said Hagrid. "He's alright, in Romania" said Ron.

"Ah right". Harry told them all about his first week and he was the new seeker of Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Well done, Harry, wasn't expecting that now but hey tell yer somethin', yer dad was a excellent Quidditch player himself, one o' the best I've seen" said Hagrid.

"Really?" asked Harry, interested. "Really, there's a trophy in the trophy room in the castle with his name on" said Hagrid.

Hagrid then told them everything he knew about Hogwarts especially about Filch the caretaker, they were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know every time I go up the castle she follows me everywhere? Reckon Filch puts her up to it. Just _**can't**_ get rid of her" said Hagrid. Hagrid then walked them back up the castle where Ron went the common room and Harry made his way back his own living quarters.

Next morning while they were at breakfast there were mails coming in from lots of owls with gifts and newspapers. It was also Halloween today. This day was also celebrated as Harry Potter Day.

The headlines for all newspapers were:

 ** _The Boy-Who-Lived returns to the Wizarding World!_**

 _writes Rita Skeeter_

 _It is with great pleasure that we say that the Hero of the Wizarding World, our beloved Savior, Prince Harry Potter has returned to the Wizarding World after 10 long years following his defeating of the evil Dark Lord, You Know Who, on Halloween 1981. Prince Hadrian has currently started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is under the care and protection of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and Professor Dumbledore are currently raising the young Prince. Professor Dumbledore has assured the wizarding community and the press that he will protect Harry Potter under his power and will take great care of him. Today is also celebrated as Harry Potter Day as well. Happy Harry Potter Day to everyone._

Harry laughed and everyone in the Great Hall was facing Harry and smiling at him. Harry turned the page and then read another article in the paper.

 ** _Gringotts Break In:_**

 _Believed be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach and insisted that nothing was stolen as the Vault 713 had in fact been emptied earlier the very same day it was broken into._

Harry thought for a moment and then a large thin package carried by a large snowy owl was flying towards Harry, it dropped at Harry where he caught it. There was an envelope on it that said DO NOT OPEN AT TABLE:

Harry opened the envelope and read:

 _Dear Harry_ _,_

 _Please don't open the parcel at the table, it contains your brand new Nimbus Two Thousand, given to you by Professor Dumbledore for the Quidditch Match of the season. You will need to start training with Oliver Wood meet him at 6:00 the day after tomorrow on the Quidditch Pitch so he can teach the rules of the sport and good luck. This broom is the fastest model yet so you are very lucky._

 _Professor McGonagall_

Harry then took the package to the dormitory where Malfoy had a look at the package.

"That is a broomstick" said Malfoy.

"Yes it is, Draco by the way, what you did was not polite the other day, so therefore keep civilised tongue and please be nice to people" said Harry

Draco looked at Harry and felt sorry for what he did. "Yes, Your Highness" he spoke. "Call me Harry" said Harry. Professor Flitwick just arrived. "Not arguing I hope boys" he squeaked and then "I heard you have been made the new Seeker of Gryffindor Team, Your Highness, Congratulations" said Flitwick. "By the looks of the package you have, it looks like a broomstick" said Professor Flitwick. "Yes Professor, A new Nimbus Two Thousand" said Harry. "I must go and put safely in my room now sir". "Indeed, Your Highness, wouldn't want anything happening to it" he said smiling.

"Congratulations Harry, for making the team too" said Malfoy smiling. "Thank you Draco" said Harry. "Listen Draco, if you want we could hang out still" said Harry holding out his hand. Draco looked at Harry and shook his hand. "Sure" said Draco smiling.

Tomorrow they had Potions, Charms and Transfiguration that day and Ron made fun of Hermione being a Know it All. "It's Leviosa not Leviosar", "She's a nightmare honestly, no wonder she hasn't got any friends". Hermione went past with tears in her eyes. "I think she heard you".

That night Harry noticed Hermione wasn't at the Halloween Feast.

"Where's Hermione" Harry asked, "Parvati said she's in the girl's bathroom crying" said Neville. Just then Quirrell came in and screamed "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!". "Troll in the dungeon!". Dumbledore got up from his seat and looked at Quirrell with a serious looking expression.

"Thought you ought to know" Quirrell said and he fainted. At the very next second all students started to scream and Professor Dumbledore shouted "SILENCE!".

"Everyone will please not panic", "Now prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories". "Teachers will follow me to the dungeons" said Dumbledore. While Percy led his house back to the common room Harry then just recalled, "Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll!" and they sprinted at the girls bathroom to save her. after a vicious fight, Harry managed to defeat the giant troll with its own club. Professor McGonagall arrived and witnessed the whole scene and took five points from Gryffindor due to Hermione but added ten points to Gryffindor for Harry and Ron for their bravery and luck.

"Thank you for getting us out of trouble like that" said Harry. "Mind you we did save her you know" said Ron, "Mind you she would not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her" said Harry. "What are friends for?" said Ron. From then Hermione became best friends with Harry and Ron.

The next day after his classes he went own to the Quidditch on with his Nimbus Two Thousand, it was highly sleek with twigs neat tied on its end. Harry then kicked off from the ground and was flying in and out of the loops. Oliver Wood arrived and called Harry, he was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm and on the other a bronze and wooden club.

"I see what Professor McGonagall meant you are indeed a natural" he said, beaming. "Today I will only teach you the basics of Quidditch".

"It is easy enough to understand, each team has seven players: three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker". "Okay" said Harry. He open the crate and three were three balls in there. A large red ball the size of a football and two smaller jet black balls.

"There are three kinds of balls" he pulled the large red ball and gave it to Harry. "This ball is called the Quaffle". "The chasers of the teams handle the Quaffle and try to put it one of those three hoops" pointing at the hoops. "The Keeper is there to defend the hoops and I'm Keeper for Gryffindor" said Wood.

"So that's kind of like basketball played on broomsticks isn't it?" said Harry.

"What is basketball?" asked Wood interested. "It is a Muggle sport never mind" said Harry.

"These two black balls are called Bludgers, they fly around the pitch trying to knock the player off the broom and it is the Beater's job to protect the team from them, the Beater use the club and they beat it towards the other team players.

"You should take this" handing Harry the club, and released a Bludger and it shot in the sky and went straight to Harry. "Careful Harry it's coming back" and Harry swung the club and pelted the Bludger towards a different direction. "Not bad, Harry", "you'd make a fair Beater". Just then the Bludger came back.

"Uh oh" and Wood caught it and then with great effort put it back on the crate tying. "These things are nasty little buggers" said Wood. "Don't worry about these Bludgers". "What if they crack my head open?", "The Weasley twins are our Beaters and are more than a match for them, they are like a pair of human Bludgers themselves", with a smile.

"Have they hurt anyone badly yet?", "We had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that". "But you are a Seeker" said Wood. He open a small little door on the roof of the crate and took out a small golden ball the size of a golf ball. The ball had silver fluttering wings on it.

"The only thing I want you to worry about is this, The Golden Snitch" handing it to Harry. "This is the most important ball of the lot" said Wood, "I like this ball" said Harry.

"Ah, you like it now but it's so wicked fast and damn near impossible to see". "What do I with it?" asked Harry. "You catch it, before the other team's Seeker" replied Wood. "You catch this the game is over", "You catch this Harry, and we win". "Since it is getting dark we won't bother before the Snitch now instead I shall see you with these" said Wood.

Wood opened a bag and took out some golf balls. Harry mounted his broom and took from the ground and then Oliver threw each ball in different directions and Harry caught them all. Harry then landed and Oliver looked happy. "We are so going to win the match this season" he said happily. They went inside and Harry got to bed for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

The very next day after Harry, Ron and Hermione finished classes with Professor Snape they proceeded to the common rooms. As they were climbing the staircases the staircase moved.

"What's happening?" asked Harry scared.

"The staircases change. Remember?" said Hermione remembering what Percy said about them.

The staircase stopped at a brown door.

"Let's go this way" said Harry pointed towards a door.

"Before the staircase moves again" said Ron. They walked inside they found a corridor where there were dim lights and scary looking statues. It was also very dark, Harry and Ron felt they shouldn't be here because it was forbidden.

"Does anybody feel like, we shouldn't be here?" asked Ron. Hermione realized where they were.

"We're not supposed to be here, this is the Third Floor, it's forbidden, remember?" said Hermione, just then they heard a cat behind them and they turned around. It was Mrs Norris!

"It's Filch's cat!" said Hermione. "Run!" said Harry. they then sprinted to along the corridor where they found a door. "Quick, let's through that door" Harry tried to open it but couldn't, "it's locked!" said Harry angrily. "That's it we're done for" said Ron scared. "Oh move over" said Hermione. She whipped out her wand and said " _Alohamora"._ The door opened and they went inside.

" _Alohamora?"_ asked Ron. "Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 7" said Hermione. Filch came in the corridor.

"Anyone here my sweet?" said Filch to his cat and the cat meowed. "Come on" and they went away. "Filch is gone".

"He'd think this door's locked" said Ron, "It was locked" said Hermione.

"And for good reason" said Harry. There were looking at an enormous monstrous dog with three heads that was asleep. It slowly woke up and starting growling at the three with its three heads and drooling.

Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed and they ran out the door and back to the dormitory. "What do they think they're doing?!, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!" said Ron angrily.

"You don't use your eyes do you?". "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" said Hermione.

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" said Ron. But Harry thought he knew why the thing was there.

"It was standing on a trap door and that's means it wasn't there by accident, it is guarding something" said Harry answering Ron's question.

"How do you know?" both of them asked with shock. "A few years back when I went to Gringotts Bank, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults". "Grandpa told me that it was something really valuable and really powerful" said Harry. "I bet that dog is guarding, the artefact that Hagrid took out the vault" said Harry.

"You serious?" said Ron. "I am and think of it maybe the thing must be so valuable that it would need that dog thing to guard it" said Harry. "You're right, Harry" said Hermione.

Harry wrote a letter to his Aunt, to the Queen saying:

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _I want you know that I am having a wonderful time at Hogwarts and I have found out that one of my teachers, is my uncle through Mum's family, I have also made my House's Quidditch team and I am going to play for the first time before Christmas. I miss you, Auntie, I also want you to come to Hogwarts to come and see my first game. I found out that my Dad was a good Quidditch player himself and won a trophy for one of the best Seekers in Hogwarts. I have made a lot of friends in the school. My best friend is Ronald Weasley, he has two twin brothers who are great pranksters, infamous and funny. I enjoy it here. I will come to Buckingham Palace this Christmas to spend holidays although people are allowed to stay in school to spend holidays. How are things going on at the Palace?_

 _Please write soon._

 _Love_

 _Harry_

Harry then gave the letter to the owl and it took off in the day. The next morning whilst having breakfast he got a letter back from the Queen.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron. "It's a letter from Auntie" replied Harry happily. "Auntie?" asked Hermione. "The Queen, of course!" said Harry. Ron, Hermione and some nearby people who were listening gasped. "Open it" said Hermione. Harry opened the letter and read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am absolutely pleased that you have made Seeker for your house's team. I miss you too, my dear and I am looking forward to seeing you this Christmas. Unfortunately I cannot come to your school to see you play for the team, I want you to know that I would love to but due to important meetings I can't but I hope you will win. What you told me about your father is something I know because I have seen your father play Quidditch before and he was an outstanding player of Quidditch. This is in your blood so you will be amazing as well. I really did want to see you play Quidditch. I wish the very best of luck on your first match in Quidditch and hope that you win it, my dear, in fact from what the Deputy Headmistress tells me, I know you shall win it. Everybody is fine here at the Palace and they are missing you as well. They also look forward to seeing you in the holidays. I will prepare for a grand welcome when you arrive. God bless you, sweetheart._

 _Love_

 _Auntie_

"She's really pleased that I made the team" said Harry happily. Ron and Hermione still were gaping at Harry but they came round.

"Wow" said Ron. Draco came to the Gryffindor table to meet Harry. "Hi Harry, I hope you don't mind me joining you". "Not at all Draco" said Harry. "Oh by the way Longbottom, I feel I owe an apology for day at first flying lesson." facing Neville.

Professor Snape came over to the Gryffindor table while walking to the head table . "Good luck Harry for tomorrow, then again now that you have proved yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you". "Even if it's against Slytherin" he said to Harry smiling.

"Thank you, sir" said Harry smiling. Severus gave Harry a pat on the back with a smile and walked off limping. Harry wondered what happened to his leg, when he turned to the others, they were gaping at Harry with their mouths wide open.

Next day it was first Quidditch match of the season. It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry carried his Nimbus Two Thousand down to breakfast where people looked at the broomstick in amazement. Many people from other tables came down to the Gryffindor to have a look Harry's new amazing broom. and then they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"Scared Harry?" asked Wood. "A little" said Harry, "That's alright, I felt the same way before my first game" said Oliver.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "Uh, I don't really remember", "I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in". " woke up hospital a week later" said Wood. Harry looked shocked until the doors opened and the Gryffindor team flew on the pitch. It was a beautiful morning. A boy in dreadlocks named Lee Jordan was doing commentary.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Qudditch game of the season. "Today's game, Slytherin vs Gryffindor" said Jordan. "Today is a special match there is a new Seeker in the Gryffindor team with his new broomstick, His Royal Highness, Prince Harry Potter!" he said happily. People around the stadium cheered and cheered for Gryffindor whilst others cheered for Slytherin.

Harry took his position on the pitch with the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs.

"The players take their position as Madam Hooch steps out on to the field to begin the game" said Jordan.

Madam Hooch was carrying a large crate on one hand a broomstick on the other. She put the crate down and then face the players in the air looking down at her.

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you" she said loudly. She kicked the crate and then the game began. They had were having a good game because Gryffindor was in lead. Harry caught the sight of the Snitch and shot after it.

"His Royal Highness shoots after the Snitch" until Harry's broom starts jerking out of control. "What's going on with Harry's broomstick". "It's being jinxed" said Hermione and then the jerking stop and Harry shot after the Snitch and caught it. "He's got the Snitch, His Highness, Prince Harry, receives 150 points for catching the Snitch". "Gryffindor wins" said Madam Hooch blows the whistle and the whole stadium erupted.

There was a party in the Gryffindor common room and the next day the Slytherin team and many others came to congratulate Harry for winning his first match.

Christmas was coming back and people were making plans of going home.

"I'm going to back home to Buckingham Palace" said Harry. "How come you're not packed Ron?" asked Harry to Ron while he was packing for tomorrow.

"My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there". "I guess, me and my brothers'll be staying here" said Ron.

"Hey I have an idea" said Harry. "What?" said Ron. "Come with me to Buckingham Palace for the holidays" said Harry. Ron looked shocked at Harry for his suggestion.

"You serious?" asked Ron. "Of course, I'll write to Auntie and see if she'll let me take some friends with me" he said and he wrote a letter to The Queen.

 _Dear Auntie,_

 _I was wondering whether it is fine I can bring a friend with me to the Palace for the holidays. His parents are going to Romania to visit his brother, who is studying dragons. He is Ron Weasley whom I had told you about. By the way I had my first match at Quidditch and I won the game._

 _Love Harry_

The next day he got a letter from the Queen saying.

 _Dear Harry_

 _You may bring as many friends as you please, my darling, after all it is your home. I would love to meet your best friend Ronald and his twin brothers and introduce them. I will prepare a grand welcome for you and your friends. I will see if I can pick you up from the station if not then you will be picked by the officials and I am very happy for you to win your first match at Quidditch, I had the utmost confidence that you would have won the match after you are a natural born. By the way, your Grandpa Dumbledore mentioned that something happened to your broomstick. I will hear of this when you get back._

 _Love_

 _Auntie aka Queen Elizabeth_

"Ron, Auntie said you can come and so can Fred and George". Ron, Fred and George opened his mouth in shock and wrote to his mother that he, Fred and George will be spending his Christmas with Harry in Buckingham Palace. His mother asked them to behave themselves before the Royal Family. Before going off to the train Harry went to Dumbledore's office to wish him goodbye.

"Hi Granddad, I just came to say I'm going back to the Palace and I wish a Merry Christmas, by the way why did you mention to Auntie that my broomstick was jerked?" he said and asked Dumbledore.

"Harry, I had to, because she would want to know. Imagine if something had happened to you and she asked what happened to her beloved cousin". "It is better to let her know the truth and that you are safe" said Dumbledore. "Trust me anyway, I wish you to a Merry Christmas too, my child, I hope you have a lovely Christmas at the Palace". "I will come to the Palace as well sometime in the holidays" said Dumbledore. Harry then made it back to the train and the train took off with the students.

It took a few hours when they got to King's Cross where Major Williams and the small army of bodyguards were waiting for them.

"Your Highness, I hope you had a good journey" said Williams. "I did indeed" said Harry. "Her Majesty sends you her apologies for not being able to receive you, she is currently waiting for you at the Palace and so are the rest of the Royal Family" said Williams.

"Very well, Williams, these are my friends from school. Auntie said they can come with me to the Palace". "Of course" said Major Williams.

They led Harry back to the limousine convoy and they headed back to Buckingham Palace. It took half an hour to get to the Palace. The convoy went through the front gates. They walked through a side where the Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh were waiting for their beloved nephew.

"Auntie, Uncle, how are you" said Harry giving them both a hug. The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh both gave Harry a hug and kiss. "We're fine child" said Prince Philip.

"These are my friends, Auntie, Uncle" said Harry introducing the Weasley's. All three of them bowed to the Queen and The Duke and said "Your Majesty".

"Rise" said the Queen

"You must be Ronald" said the Queen. "Yes, Your Majesty" said Ron. "Harry has told me about you, welcome to Buckingham Palace" said The Queen.

"And you must be the infamous Weasley Twins" said the Queen to Fred and George. "Yes, Your Majesty" they said.

"Harry has told me about you as well". "Our great pranks have the ears of those who walk these hallowed halls". said Fred. Everyone there gave a laugh and the Queen and The Duke gave a chuckle as well.

"Just don't do while the Spanish delegates are around". "Otherwise we shall be at war before dawn" said the Queen. Everyone laughed again.

"Harry, please show the guests to their rooms and then freshen up". "Don't forget we have dinner with the King of Spain tonight" said the Queen.

"I thought he won't be coming till next week" said Harry, shocked.

"Sorry Harry, he is" said Prince Philip. Harry then showed Ron and his brothers to the guest room where they unpacked.

"I would like to introduce you the family" said The Queen coming in the room. "Thank you, Your Majesty" said Ron bowing.

The Queen introduced the Weasleys to the rest of the family including the Queen Mother. Later in the afternoon, The King of Spain came to the Palace. They had a wonderful meal together with rich delicacies.

Harry was having a horrible nightmare of screaming and a lot of green light and a high cold cruel laugh. He woke the next morning quite scared and tired. Harry was late for breakfast. He ran down after a shower and the Queen was waiting for him.

"Ah, good morning, Harry, why are you late for breakfast?" said the Queen.

"Sorry Auntie" said Harry looking a bit scared and tired.

"Harry are you alright?" asked the Queen Mother looking concerned. "You look a little scared and look like you haven't had a good night sleep" she said looking worried.

"I'm sorry, Grandma, I had a rough night, I had a dreadful nightmare last night" said Harry. Everyone including the King of Spain and the Weasley's looked worried at Harry.

"It was just a nightmare Harry, get some breakfast, you'll feel better" said The Duke.

"I don't know Uncle, it felt as if I was there, too much green light and screaming" said Harry. "I don't want you to spoil your morning, my child, have some breakfast and try to forget about it" said The Queen. Harry had a delicious traditional English breakfast and then headed back up to his room.

The Queen sent a letter to Dumbledore about Harry's nightmare because Dumbledore once asked her that if Harry even has a nightmare she would inform him.

 _Dear Uncle Albus,_

 _I would like you to know that last night Harry had a nightmare, he explained very briefly of green light and screaming of a woman, I was wondering whether you can shed some light into this matter. You are Harry's magical guardian and his grandfather. I am worried because Harry said he felt as if he'd been there. I am sure that you can tell me something and if not then you must have your reasons. Harry trusts you more than anyone in the world even us._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Elizabeth II_

 _Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Head of the Commonwealth._

She sealed the letter with some wax and the royal seal and gave it to an owl who took off.

Harry went to play with his friends Ron. They were playing wizards chess. Ron was an expert at the game. They had a wonderful day until Christmas Eve came.

Everyone in the Palace had presents under the Christmas tree. Ron was wearing a maroon jumper from his mother. "She always forgets I don't like maroon" and everyone laughed. Mrs Weasley sent some delicious minced pies to Harry, a Christmas cake and a beautiful knitted jumper with a Gryffindor like for Harry.

"I see your mother has grown fond of Harry, Ronald" said the Queen to Ron. "It would seem so" said Harry. Harry then found a package wrapped in silver. The whole Royal Family were watching. Harry found a note stuck on it.

 _Harry_

 _I was thinking about giving this to you some time before however it had completely gone out of mind until I just recalled. This is my gift to you, my child.  
Use it Well._

 _Albus Dumbledore aka Grandpa_

Harry opened the package found a large beautiful looking cloak with strange looking symbols on it.

"What is it, Harry?" asked the Queen with everyone looking.

"It's some kind of cloak" said Harry

"Well let's see then, put it on" said Ron, Harry put the cloak around and then the whole Royal Family gave a huge gasp with their mouths open.

"Whoa!" said Ron looking at Harry. Harry looked down at his body or rather where was his body?

"My body's gone!" said Harry in excitement and shock. The whole Royal Family was still flabbergasted at what they just saw.

"I know what that is. That's an Invisibilty Cloak" said Ron impressed. "I'm invisible?" said Harry

"Only your head is visible Harry" said the Queen still looking shocked. "They're incredibly rare, they are, Your Majesty" said Ron to the Queen who gave a nod

"Who gave it to you?" asked The Duke looking shocked as well. "Grandpa Dumbledore" said Harry handing the note to his uncle. Prince Philip and the Queen read the note.

"Do you mind if I have look at that cloak, Harry?" asked the Queen to Harry. "Sure Auntie" said Harry, handing the cloak to Harry. The Queen and the rest of the Royal Family examined the cloak. "This is fascinating" said The Queen looking at it. "Indeed, how do they make something like this" asked Charles. His children were also fascinated of the wonders of magic, specifically the cloak.

"This is incredible" said Prince William looking at it. The Royal family admired the wonderful invisiblity cloak and handed it back to Harry. The next day it was Christmas Day and Professor Dumbledore came to the Palace.

"Ah Uncle Albus, Merry Christmas" said the Queen.

"Merry Christmas to you, my dear" said Dumbledore. Harry came down with his friends and when he saw Albus he gave him a hug and Albus hugged him ten fold back.

"Merry Christmas, my dear boy, I trust you got my gift to you" said Dumbledore smiling. "I did, Grandpa, but why would you give me something like that, it must have cost you a lot of money" said Harry.

"Harry, I didn't buy that cloak" said Dumbledore. "What?!" they all said.

"Please sit down everyone" said Dumbledore. Everyone sat down. Dumbledore turned to Harry and spoke to him.

"That cloak is not mine, I was just passing it down to you. It is your father's" he said. Harry looked shocked that his Dad owned something like this. "He left it in my possession before he died because I had need of it but then I decided it was time to give it to you" said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Oh okay" said Harry. "Use it well Harry, it has proved very useful to me I'm sure it can do the same for you" he said. "We'd like you to join us for Christmas Dinner, Albus" said Prince Philip. "That would be welcome" said Dumbledore "But first I am here to discuss about the letter you sent for me, Elizabeth" he said

"Ah yes, it is about Harry's nightmare" said The Queen, Harry looked at the Queen and she nodded. "Tell me about your dream" said Dumbledore.

"Grandpa, it is not clear. I hear a high cold voice telling someone a woman to step aside and then a burst of green light" said Harry. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a serious expression. "Have you ever had this dream before, my boy?" he asked.

"Yes Grandpa" said Harry. "It is not just a dream but your past, my child" said Dumbledore. "My past?" asked Harry. Everyone listened to this interested.

"In your dreams you heard Voldemort murdering your mother, the bad thing is that what you were dreaming actually happened!" said Dumbledore, everyone gasped. "Oh my God" said the Queen, "Yes indeed" said Dumbledore. "You see when Voldemort went down to your house 10 years ago I believe he told your mother to get out the way so that he could kill you and finish his hurdle once and for all" said Dumbledore. "Hurdle?" asked Harry.

"Apparently, you are the only one who stands between Voldemort and his goal of becoming invincible and immortal" said Dumbledore. Harry looked in shock. "Enough of this, why spoil the mood, we should have Christmas dinner" said Dumbledore and everyone agreed.

They all sat down at the dinner table and had a wonderful Christmas meal. The holidays were ending and Harry decided he wanted to go back to Hogwarts before time. Harry and Ron went to their rooms to back and then the King of Spain went back to Spain to see some important business, Harry had finished packing and then said bye to his family, they all hugged and kissed Harry goodbye. The Queen organised a private plane back to Hogwarts. Ron and his brothers were fascinated with Muggle ways of travelling. They all got in the plane and the plane back to Scotland to Hogwarts. it took an hour for the plane to get to the school. The plane arrived at the nearby airport and from there to the school.

 **A week later:**

The christmas holidays were over and it was next match of the season where it Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. The Captain of the Quidditch team was Davy Harrison and he was the Seeker as well. They were have quite a difficult match but nevertheless Gryffindors were in the lead. Harry then caught sight of the Snitch and shot after it, the Hufflepuff seeker went after it but he was far from harry because he had the new Nimbus Two Thousand and then Harry caught the Snitch. The whole Gryffindor came on Harry with hugs and claps on his back, Oliver was proud of Harry and he gave Harry a huge hug. aftermath there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room in Harry's honor because he won the match.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Harry had won his second match in Quidditch, but was curious about what that giant three headed dog on the Third Floor was hiding. He, Hermione and Ron went down to Hagrid's hut and told him that his broom was being...

"Jinxed?!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Yes Hagrid, Hermione says she knows a jinx when she sees one because one has to keep eye contact" replied Harry.

He then told him that they had encountered a three headed dog on third floor and it tried to eat them, Hagrid looked dumbstruck as to how they found out about the dog.

"Who told yeh abou' Fluffy?" asked Hagrid shocked. "Fluffy?" said Ron astonished.

"That thing has a name?" asked Hermione.

"O' course he's got a name, he's mine, I bought him an Irish fella I met down in the pub las' year, then I len' him teh Dumbledore to guard the..." said Hagrid.

"Yes?" asked Harry, interested.

"Shouldn'ta said tha'. " said Hagrid.

"No more questions, don' ask anymore questions, tha's extremely dangerous and top secret, tha' is" said Hagrid looking serious.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding, someone is trying to steal to it" said Harry. "Codswallop, it cannot be stolen, it is very well protected and whatever that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" said Hagrid.

"Nicholas Flamel?!" exclaimed Harry. Hagrid began to look very angry with himself as to why couldn't he just shut up.

"I shouldn't have said that, I should no' have said that, I shouldn't have said that" said Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the castle.

"Nicholas Flamel, who's Nicholas Flamel?" asked Harry. "I don't know" replied Hermione.

That night Harry began to wonder that who in the name of God is Nicholas Flamel and what does he have to do what Fluffy is guarding, Harry sneaked out in his Invisibility Cloak to the Restricted Section of the library and took a book which gave a roar and then Filch could be heard.

"Who's there?" asked Filch. Harry put his Invisibility Cloak back on as Filch came into view.

"I know you're in there you can't hide" said Filch. The shadow of Filch came closer.

"Who is it?, show yourself" asked Filch. Harry backed away from Filch and then took off out of the library where he saw Quirrell and Snape. Snapes' hands were on Quirrell's collar and he had him pinned on the wall.

"S-S-Severus, I-I-I." stammered Quirrell looking terrified at Snape.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." growled the greasy haired teacher.

"I-I d-d-don't know w-w-what y-you m-mean." said Quirrell scared.

"You know perfectly well, what I mean" said Snape in a scary voice.

"Have you found how to get past beast of Hagrids," said Snape

"N-no" said Quirrell cowering.

"We'll have another little chat soon when we have time to decide where your loyalties lie" said Snape pointing a threatening finger on Quirrell. Filch came with the broken lantern lamp Harry was carrying.

"Oh Professors, I found this in the Restricted Section, it's still hot, that means there's a student out of bed" said Filch. They rushed to the Restricted Section.

Harry made his way out of the library and took off his cloak and then saw a large golden mirror in front of him ornate and the was a writing on

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Harry went closer to the mirror and saw a man and woman standing on both sides of him. The woman was very beautiful, She had dark red hair and emarald green eyes like Harry's and the man looked extremely like Harry with hazel eyes. Harry knew that they were his mother and father!,

"Mum?" said Harry and the woman smiled.

"Dad" he said and his father smiled at him. Lily put her hand on Harry's shoulder and then Harry smiled. He rushed towards the Gryffindor common room calling for Ron.

"Ron, you've gotta see, you gotta see this, pulling the duvet" he said excited. Ron woke up tired.

"Ron come on get out of bed" said Harry impatiently.

"Why?" said Ron.

"There's something, you've got to see now come on" said Harry pulling out of bed and taking him back to the Mirror.

"Come look it's my parents" said Harry happily, standing in front of the mirror and he saw his parents again. Ron couldn't see them.

"I only see us" said Ron.

"Look in properly, go on stand there" said Harry, placing him where he was standing and Ron gaped.

"There you see them don't you?, that's my dad" said Harry.

"That's me" interrupted Ron, "Only I'm Head Boy and I'm holding the Quiddich Cup, and bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too" said Ron smiling. "I look good", Harry was shocked too.

"Harry do you think this mirror shows the future?" asked Ron to Harry for his opinion.

"How can it?, both my parents are dead and I see them standing beside when I look this mirror" said Harry. Ron went back to the dormitories and Harry went back to the royal suite and over the next few days at night he came out at night and sat in front of the mirror looking at the mirror to see his parents smiling at him. Harry was sitting at the mirror one night and heard a voice behind him.

"So back again, Harry". Harry whipped around in shock. He was standing face to face with none other that his great grandfather, Albus Dumbledore, smiling at him. Harry stood up.

"I'm sorry Granddad, I didn't see you" said Harry. Dumbledore merely smiled at Harry. "That is fine, my boy" said Albus.

"So, I see you like so many before have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised" said Albus.

"That's what this mirror is called?" asked Harry. "Yes" said Albus. "I trust you realize by now what it does, let me give a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself exactly as he is".

"So it shows us what we want, whatever we want" said Harry. "Yes and no" said Albus.

"It shows nothing more of less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts" said Albus. "Read the inscription" said Albus. Harry looked at the insciption on it.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ Harry read it but didn't quite understand.

"I don't understand it" said Harry.

"It is spelled backwards" said Albus. "It says. I show not your face but your hearts desire" he said smiling.

"Now you, Harry, who have never known your parents, you see them standing before you". "But know this, my boy, this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Many have wasted their lives in front of it and even have lost their minds" said Albus. "That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home" said Albus and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"I must ask you, not to go looking for it again, it makes people forgest the meaning of life and is not worth your time" said Albus. "Now it is quite late, let me take you to the royal suite and in your bed" said Albus. Dumbledore took Harry back to the royal suite and tucked him bed.

"Granddad, may I ask you what you see when you look in the Mirror of Erised?" asked Harry. "I, Harry, see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks" he said smiling. "One can't have enough socks" he said smiling and Harry giggled, Dumbledore then gave Harry a goodnight kiss.

Over the next days they began researching on Nicholas Flamel and then Harry finally realized that he heard that name before but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Until he took out his chocolate Frog Card he got from the train.

"I found him" said Harry.

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling._

"I knew that name sounded familiar" said Harry.

Hermione got up from the table, "Come with me to the library". They followed her out of the hall. Hermione went searching about alchemy and then she found what she was looking for.

"Of course, here he is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone". she said.

"The What" they asked in unison. "Honestly don't you two read" she said. "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it can transform any metal into pure gold and also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal".

"Immortal?" said Ron. "It means you'll never die" stated Hermione.

"I know what it means!" exclaimed Ron but Harry shushed him. Hermione went on, "The only stone in existence currently belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday".

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the Third Floor, that's what's under the trapdoor, The Philosopher's Stone" said Hermione. "A magical stone that can make you wealthy and stop you from dying" stated Harry. "Blimey, Granddad wasn't exaggerating when he said that the artifact is powerful, anyone would want that stone".

That night they went down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door. Hagrid opened his door, he was wearing an apron.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh hello, sorry don't wish to be rude but I'm in not fit state to entertain today" said Hagrid smiling. As he was closing the the door,

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone" the three said.

Hagrid opened the door again and said "Oh".

"We still think there is someone trying to steal" said Harry.

"I told yeh, the stone cannot be stolen, it is perfectly protected it cannot be stolen" said Hagrid. "Not if the person who wants to steal is one of the protectors".

"How well protected is it?" asked Hermione. "Spells, enchantments" said Hagrid. "Come on now, I'm a bit preoccupied now".

"Ain't no one going to get past Fluffy, aint a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore". "I shouldn't told that, I should not have told you that" said Hagrid.

Suddenly there was a rattling coming from the fireplace. There was a cauldron on top of the fire and Hagrid took large oven gloves and took out what looked like a large black egg and then quickly laid it on the table. The trio of kids gathered round the table.

"Uh Hagrid, what exactly is that?" asked Harry.

"That, its a.. it's um" said Hagrid thinking.

"I know what that is" said Ron shocked. "But Hagrid how did you get one?" asked Ron facing Hagrid.

"I won it off a stranger I met yesterday down at the pub, seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact" answered Hagrid. Suddenly the egg began to crack and then then hatched sending egg shell around. Inside the egg was a small creature with bat like wings and it was chirruping.

"Oh" said Hagrid.

"Is that a dragon" asked Hermione. "That's not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback" said Ron. "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania".

"Isn't he beautiful" said Hagrid happily. "Oh bless him, look he knows his Daddy".

"Hello Norbert" said Hagrid.

"Norbert?" asked Harry with squinted eyes. "Yes he's gotta have a name don't he" said Hagrid. Ron was laughing under his breath.

"Don't you Norbert" tickling his throat and the dragon gave a cough and small belch of fire to Hagrid's beard. Hagrid was putting out the fire.

"He'll have to be trained up a bit o' course" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid you live in a hut and you have a dragon" said Harry. "Don' worry" said Hagrid.

"We'd better get back to the castle" said Harry and they made their way back to the castle.

"Hagrid always a dragon as a pet" said Harry. "Told me in the summer". Suddenly Professor McGonagall stopped their path holding a candle in her hand.

"Good evening" said McGonagall with a serious look on her face. "Follow me" said McGonagall they made their way into her office in the room nearby and then she took a handful of glittering powder and threw in the flames and spoke in it, "Albus, can you please come to the Transfiguration class room" said McGonagall. After a minute Professor Dumbledore climbed out of the fireplace, he was wearing red pyjamas and robes.

"You called Minerva" said McGonagall, "These students were out of bed out of hours at night, nothing gives them a right to do that" said McGonagall.

"Minerva please calm down, I know where they were, they went to see Hagrid tonight did you not" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir" said Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy knew of this and followed because he was worried" said McGonagall. "You will serve a punishment for this with Hagrid tomorrow night like a detention" said McGonagall.

"It won't be a detention but a punishment as well as an adventure, Harry" said Albus. "Minerva, Ron and Hermione to their dormitories please" said Albus. Minerva led Ron and Hermione out of the room.

"Harry come with I will take you to your bedroom"said Albus. Albus took him to his own quarters and tucked him.

Next day after a busy schedule. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were led by Mr Filch to Hagrid's hut.

"It's a pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time detention was when you would found hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons" said Filch. "God I miss the screaming. Hagrid came out his hut as they were walking towards his hut. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight". "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest" said Filch. Hagrid had a crossbow with arrows with him.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid" said Filch. Hagrid sniffed like he was upset. "Oh Good God, man, you're still on about that bloody dragon are you?" asked Filch.

"Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him off to Romania, to live in a colony" said Hagrid sadly.

"Well that's good isn't it?, he'll be with his own kind" said Hermione. "Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania" said Hagrid. "What if the other dragons are mean to him, he's only a baby after all". Filch looked annoyed and spoke, "Oh for God's sake pull yourself together, man, you're going in the Forest after all, got to have your wits about you".

"The Forest, I thought that was a joke, we can't go in there" said Draco terrified and Filch turned slowly around to face him. "Students aren't allowed and there are" hearing a howl, "werewolves", Draco went on.

"Oh there's more than werewolves, lad, you can be sure of that" said Filch, "Nighty night" he went away.

"Righ' let's go" said Hagrid seriously. The party of the kids and the gamekeeper disappeared in the Forest. They went deep in the forest where they got to a place where Hagrid stopped near a tree. There was a small puddle of silvery liquid on the grass. Hagrid bent down and dipped his fingers in it with some of it on his fingers.

"Uh Hagrid what is that?" asked Harry.

"What we're here for" replied Hagrid. "See that" holding up his fingers, "That's unicorn blood, that is" said Hagrid. The children gulped. "I found one dead just a few weeks ago, now this one's been hurt bad by something" he said. Harry looked at something walking far away.

"So it's our job to go and find the poor beast" said Hagrid. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me".

"OK" said Ron nervously. "And you go with Draco" said Hagrid. "Then I get Fang" said Draco referring to the dog with them. "Fine, just so as you know, he's a bloody coward" said Hagrid.

Draco and Harry went a different way. "Couldn't they find a less dangerous punishment" said Draco. "Are you scared Draco?" asked Harry politely.

"No, well a little" replied Draco. Harrry and Draco went walking until they came to a fallen tree where a unicorn lay dead. Fang started growling

"What is it, Fang?" asked Harry. Draco was frozen with fear on his face staring at where the unicorn is. It wasn't the unicorn causing Fang to growl or Draco to stand petrified. There was a hooded figure there drinking the unicorn's blood. Harry faced the figure and his scar started burning and he clutched. The hooded figure looked up and the boys and a growl came from it. Draco screamed and took of with Fang screaming for Hagrid. "Hagrid!, Hagrid!". The hooded figure swept the ground and then got up with its arms wide open and started walking towards who was backing until he fell over a branch. A centaur leaped over them and scared the creature and it flew away in the sky. The centaur then turned to face Harry.

"Your Highness, you must leave, you are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe for this time, especially for you" said the centaur.

"But what was that thing you saved me from?" asked Harry.

"A monstrous creature" said the centaur. "It is a terrible crime, to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death". "But at a terrible price, for you have slain something pure, that from the moment touches your lips". "You will have a half life, a cursed life".

"But who would choose such a life?" asked Harry.

"Can you think of no one?" the centaur counter-asked. "Do you mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was _Voldemort_!".

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Your Highness" asked the centaur. " _The Philosopher's Stone_ " replied Harry.

Hagrid came running with the rest of the children and Fang. "Harry!" yelled Hermione.

"Hello there Firenze" said Hagrid addressing the centaur. "I see you've met our young Mr Potter". "You alright there Harry?" asked Hagrid.

Harry nodded. "Your Highness, this is where I leave you, you are safe now, good luck" said Firenze and he walked away. Hagrid looked at the dead unicorn and walked towards it.

"We have no business here anymore" said Hagrid. "The unicorn is dead".

They walked out of the forest and made their way back up to the castle. Harry went with Ron and Hermione in the Common Room and explained to them when he saw in the Forest, he explained that the hooded figure he saw was none other than Lord Voldemort himself and they gasped.

"You mean You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest" asked Hermione shocked.

"But he's weak, he's living off the unicorns" said Harry. "One of the protectors of the Stone don't want it for themselves, they want the stone for Voldemort" said Harry. "With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again, he'll, he''ll come back".

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you do you?" said Ron.

"I think if he had the chance he might have tried to kill me tonight" replied Harry.

"Oh my God" said Ron.

"Hang on a minute, we're forgetting one thing, who is the only wizard Voldemort has always feared" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other oblivious.

"Dumbledore!" said Hermione. "As long Dumbledore is around Harry, you're safe and perfectly protected, as long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched" said Hermione. Harry then remembered the Queen saying that Dumbledore is more powerful than the Dark Lord.

"You're right, Hermione, Granddad is the most powerful sorcerer" said Harry.

"Yeah, I mean during the time of the First Wizarding War, Hogwarts was the only safe place because Dumbledore was in charge" said Ron.

"It's late we better get to bed" said Harry.

"You said it" said Ron. Ron and Hermione went back to their dormitories and Harry went back upstairs to the royal suite on the top floor. Harry fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and ate his breakfast the house elves sent up to him. Harry had a busy day in class. Harry walked outside with Ron and Hermione, clutching his scar, today it was burning, like fire.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione worried.

"My scar, it keeps burning." said Harry, still clutching it.

"It's happened before." said Hermione.

"Not like this." said Harry.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." said Ron. "I think it's a warning, maybe it means danger is coming." said Harry. He groaned out and then saw Hagrid playing a recorder outside his hut.

"Oh, of course!" said Harry with a shock in his voice as though something was obvious.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

Harry started walking very quickly towards Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione walked fast with him.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd for what Hagrid wants more than anything else in the world is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one, I mean how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket, why didn't I see it before?" said Harry.

He then ran fast towards Hagrid's hut and the others as well. When they reached there, Harry started asking Hagrid questions in a loud voice.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?, what did he look like?" asked Harry in a serious tone.

"I don' know I never saw his face, he kept his hood up" said Hagrid.

"But this stranger though, you and he must have talked?" said Harry.

"Well he wanted teh know what sorta creatures I looked after, I told 'im I said after Fluffy, a dragon's gunna be no problem" said Hagrid.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?!" asked Harry.

"Well of course he were interested in Fluffy, how often do yeh come across a three headed dog?, even if yeh were in the trade" said Hagrid. "But I told him, I said, I said, the trick with any beast, is to know how teh calm 'im, take Fluffy fer example, just play a bit of music and he falls straight teh sleep" said Hagrid beaming.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other's faces in a shocked expression. "I shouldn't have told yeh that" said Hagrid with squinted eyes.

"You shouldn't the stranger that either" said Harry looking shocked. Hagrid now started looking very worried.

The trio ran back to the castle. "Where yeh goin'?, where yeh?" called Hagrid after them. They ran to a nearby classroom where Professor McGonagall was writing something on a parchment at her desk. They came up to at her desk.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" said Harry.

"I'm afraid, Professor Dumbledore's not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London" she said looking at them suspiciously. The trio looked shocked with mouths dropped.

"He's gone?!, but this is important!, this is about the Philosopher's Stone!" said Harry in a hushed tone.

McGonagall looked unbelievably shocked at Harry. "How do you know?" said McGonagall in a hushed tone, but Harry interrupted her in mid sentence.

"There is someone inside this castle, trying to steal it" said Harry. McGonagall looked at them shocked as to how these three found out about the Stone.

"I don't know how you three found out about the Stone, but I assure you, it is perfectly well protected" she said. "I suggest you go back outside and enjoy the sunshine".

The trio walked outside the room still shocked.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was either Voldemort or his servant, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy" said Harry.

"And with Dumbledore gone" said Hermione. Professor Snape came up behind them when he noticed them.

"Good afternoon" he said and they turned around in shock. "Now what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves, be doing inside a beautiful day like this?" he went on. Hermione tried giving an answer.

"Uh we, we, we were just" said Hermione stammering.

"You ought to be careful, people will think you're up-to something" said Snape and he walked away his long robes sweeping the floor behind him.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hermione. "We go down the trapdoor tonight" said Harry facing them.

They waited that night after everybody went asleep Harry took his invisibility cloak and then found Ron and Hermione waiting for him outside the common room.

Suddenly they heard a croaking sound and saw a toad sitting on the armchair facing the fireplace.

"Trevor!" said Harry.

"Trevor, shoo, go you shouldn't be here." said Ron.

"Neither should you." said a voice from the armchair. Neville came from the armchair

"You're sneaking out again, aren't you?" said Neville.

"No, Neville, listen, we were just.." Harry was then interupted by Neville.

"No, I won't let you, you'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll fight you" said Neville, balling up his fists.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." said Hermione, taking out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus" she chanted pointing at Neville. Neville suddenly went rigid and fell to the floor. Ron gulped.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that, brilliant, but scary."

"Sorry Neville, it's for your own good you know" said Ron walking beside Neville, still petrified.

They all proceeded up to the Third Floor. Hermione unlocked the door and they found Fluffy sleeping.

"Wait a minute he's" Fluffy blew the cloak off his breath, "snoring".

"Somebody has already been here, got past him by putting him to sleep" said Harry.

"Uh it's got a horrible breath" said Ron.

"We have to move its paw" said Harry. "What?" said Ron.

"Come on" said Harry and with some effort they moved the monstrous dog's paw off the trapdoor. They opened the trapdoor. "I'll go first, don't follow on until I give you a sign, if something bad happens get yourselves out". He suddenly noticed there was silence. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you" asked Harry.

"The harp, it stop playing" said Hermione. Fluffy had woken up and they looked up to see him angry.

"JUMP!" roared Harry and they jumped far on a giant plant.

"Whoa lucky this plant things here really" said Ron. "Whoa!" said Harry. the vines were binding them.

"Stop moving both of you" said Hermione. "This is Devil's Snare, you have to relax, if you don't, it'll only kill you faster".

"Kill us faster, oh now I can relax" said Ron. Hermione sank underneath and they yelled, "HERMIONE!".

"Now what're we gonna do?" said Harry.

"Just relax" came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, where are you?" asked Harry. "Do what I say, trust me, I'm fine" she said. Harry sat relaxed and he sank. "AAARGHH, HARRY!" screamed Ron.

"Are you OK?" asked Hermione. "Yeah" replied Harry. "He's not relaxing, is he?" she said as Ron was screaming for help. "We've gotta do something" she said, "but what?" said Harry.

"I remember, reading something in Herbology, um, Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun, but we sulk in the sun that's it, Devil's Snare hats sunlight" said Hermione. She whipped out her wand and pointed at Ron

" _Lumos Solem_!" she cried a fierce light came out as bright as the sun. Ron fell out out screaming.

"Ron, are you ok?" said Harry. "Yeak I'm ok" said Ron. "Lucky we didn't panic" he said.

"Lucky, Hermione pays attention in Herbology" said Harry. They heard a fluttering noise coming from the other side of the door they were facing at.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, sounds like wings" said Harry. They passed through the door and saw in the thousands of fluttering winged keys above them. Hermione mistook them for birds.

"Strange, I've never seen birds act like these" said Hermione.

"They're not birds, they're keys" said Harry. "I'll bet one of them fits that door" he said pointing towards another door. Ron took out his wand and proceeded towards with Hemione.

" _Alohamora_!" said Ron rattling the door but nothing happened. "Well it was worth a try" he said.

"What are we going to do?, there are a thousand keys up there" said Hermione. "We're looking for a big old fashioned one, probably rusty like the handle" said Ron.

"There, I see it, the one with the broken wing" said Harry, pointing to a particular large one. He hovered his hand over a broomstick that was hung in mid air there.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione. "It's too simple" said Harry.

"Oh go on, you're the youngest Seeker in a century!" said Ron.

Harry grabbed the broomstick and all the keys came down on him flying all around. Harry tried waving off the keys and then darted towards the rusty big key.

"This complicates things a bit" said Ron a bit scared. Harry went flying around with the broom and then he finally caught the key.

"Catch the key" he shouted, tossing at Hermione. "Hurry up" said Ron and Hermione opened the door. They ran inside, Harry flew in and Hermione closed the door. The keys crashed against the door. Harry dismounted the broom and then went with Ron and Hermione where they were looking around the new room they were in. There were large statues around black and white around them.

"Where are we, graveyard?" asked Harry.

"This is no graveyard" said Ron walking in the middle of all the statues.

"It's a chessboard" said Ron. The lights lit up and all around them was the giant chessboard with its pieces.

"There's the door" said Harry. They walked towards the door but the pawns stopped their paths by their swords. The children back away.

"Now what do we do?" asked Hermione. "Its obvious isn't it, we'll play our way across the room" said Ron.

"Harry you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queen's side castle and as for me I'll be a knight" said Ron. "Well what happens now?" said Hermione as she and Harry took their positions.

"Well white moves first and then we play" said Ron, sitting on the horse. The white pawn moved two squares. "Ron you don't suppose this is going to be like real wizard chess do you?" asked Hermione. Ron took a look at her and then said to a pawn.

"You there, D5". The pawn moved and the white pawn destroyed it with the children looked shocked. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard chess" said Ron. They began to play and many white pieces and black pieces were destroyed. Ron was doing was very good at playing. But then they came to a point where Ron had to sacrifice himself and Harry immediately understood looking around.

"Wait a minute" said Harry. "You understand, once I make my move, the queen will take me, then you're free to checkmate the king" said Ron. "No, Ron, No!" said Harry. Hermione was confused. "What is it?" she asked. "He's going to sacrifice himself" said Harry.

"No you can't there must be another way" said Hermione. "Do you want to stop that Stone from going into You-Know-Who's hands or not?" he snapped. "Harry it's you that has to go on, I know it, not me, not Hermione, You!" he said. "Knight to H3" he said and the horse moved to the position instructed. The white queen moved and gave a stab at the horse and Ron collapsed.

"RON!" screamed Harry. Hermione was about to go to Ron but Harry stopped her, "No don't move!, don't forget, we're still playing" said Harry. He proceeded to the white king and said "Checkmate". The king dropped his sword. "Look after him, get him to the hospital wing, then go to the Owlery, send a message to Granddad". "Ron's right, I have to go on" said Harry. "You'll be okay Harry, you're a great wizard, you really are". "Not as good as you" said Harry.

"Me, books and cleverness and there are more important things, friendship and bravery and Harry be careful" said Hermione. Harry proceeded to the door and just as he opened the door a troll, even bigger than the one he faced collapsed in front of him with a bloody lump on his head. "At least I don't have face this one" he said in relief. He proceeded to Snape obstacle where he found the correct potion to get through the flames. Harry went through the flames and walked down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, there was someone standing in front of the large golden mirror. It was the Mirror of Erised!. The person standing in front of the mirror was not Voldemort. It was the most unlikely person he had expected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

It was Professor Quirrell.

"You?!" said Harry shocked. Quirrell turned around, he wasn't even twitching with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, it can't be you." said Harry. Quirrell smiled evilly. "Yes, I don't seem the type do I" said Quirrell. "Who would suspect, P-P-Poor st-t-tuttering P-P-Professor Quirrell" he said mockingly. Harry then realised

"That day during the Quidditch match." said Harry.

"Excellent, dear boy, yes, I tried to kill you." said Quirrell. "And trust me, I would have, if Snape wouldn't have muttered his little counter curse" said Quirrell.

"Snape was trying to save me?" said Harry. "I knew you were danger to me right from the moment we met, especially after Halloween." said Quirrell curling his lip.

"Th-th-then you let the troll in." said Harry. "Very good Potter, yes, Snape, however, unfortunately wasn't fooled, when he everyone running about the dungeon troll, he went to the Third Floor to head me off." said Quirrell.

"He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone but he doesn't understand that I'm never alone, never, now what does this mirror do?. I see what I desire, I see myself holding the Stone and giving it to my master, the Dark Lord, but how do I get it. please help me, my Lord", and to Harry's horror, a voice answered.

" _Ussse the boy._ " said the voice. It was a very high cold voice, which frightened him

"Come here Potter, Now!" shouted Quirrell, Harry walked over to Quirrell and faced the mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see?" said Quirrell. Harry saw himself in the mirror taking out a blood red stone from his pocket and himself winking and putting it back in. He saw that his pocket had something inside.

 _He'd got the Stone_!.

"What is it, what do you see?" Quirrell asked impatiently.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the House Cup." Harry lied. The high cold voice spoke again.

" _He liesssss."_

"Tell me the truth, what do you see!" yelled Quirrell furiously.

" _Let me sssspeak to him faccce to faccce._ " said the voice again.

"But my master, you are not strong enough." said Quirrell fearfully.

" _I have sssstrength enough for thisssssss._ " said the cold voice. Harry was wondering who was speaking, he heard this voice before somewhere but could place his finger as to where?. Harry stepped back from the mirror, terrified. Quirrell was undoing his turban and then took off his turban. His head looked very small without it. His head turned and Harry gave a huge gasp as to what he saw:

Where there should be a back on his head, there was a face. It was the most horrible and hideous looking face Harry had ever seen. The face was chalk white with slits for nostrils and a lipless mouth and horrible pitiless scarlet red eyes, the evil face was looking at Harry with a evil grin.

"Harry Potter, we meet again, I presssume you know who I am?" said the evil face smiling.

It was none other than the evil Dark Lord Voldemort, still alive, somehow!

"V-V-Voldemort!" said Harry shocked.

"Yesss, you ssssee what I have become, boy. Ssseee what I mussst do to sssurvive." said Voldemort. "Live off another as a mere parasssite, Unicorn blood can sussstain me but it cannot give me a body of my own, but there is sssomething that can, sssomething that currently, right now, liesss in your pocket!". Harry ran to escape.

"Stop him!" shouted Voldemort. Quirrell snapped his fingers and all around the hall there was a large ring of fire so Harry couldn't escape.

"Don't be a fool, why sssuffer horrific death?, when you can join me and live." said Voldemort.

"Never!", you monster!" shouted Harry. Voldemort gave a high cold cruel laugh.

"Bravery, your parents had it it too, your father faced me a like a true warrior and I killed him for oppossssing me" said Voldemort. "Your sssweet mother begged me to kill her for you to live, foolish idiotic couple." he said. "Tell me, my young Princccce, would you like to ssssee your mother and father again?, together we can bring them back, all I ask isss for one thing in return." Harry saw his mother and father looking at him in the mirror.

Harry took the Stone out of his pocket.

"That'sss it , Harry, there isss no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to sssseek it. Together, you and I shall do great and extraordinary thingssss. Jusssst give me the Stone!" said the Dark Lord. His mother and father disappeared from the mirror which gave him the impression that they would never want him to do this.

"You liar! I'll never give you the Stone!" roared Harry.

"KILL HIM!" screamed Voldemort. Quirrell flew towards Harry and grabbed his throat, choking Harry. Harry then grabbed Quirrell's hand and this was a sizzling sound and Quirrell started to scream. Quirrell's hand started to crumble in stone.

"What is this magic?!" said Quirrell in shock. "Fool get the Ssstone! and kill him" ordered the Dark Lord. Quirell made another grab at Harry and strangled him again but he screamed in pain when Harry grabbed hold of his face and it started then everything went all blurry when they were fighting and he could feel Quirrell away from him and he went unconcious. He opened his eyes saw something glitter in front of him, something _gold._ He thought it was the Snitch. He tried grabbing it but his arms were heavy and he could not lift them. It wasn't the Snitch, it was a pair of half-moon golden spectacles. _What the hell_ , he thought, the smiling face of his grandfather, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, came in view. Harry then realised he was in the hospital wing.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Harry." said Dumbledore smiling.

"Granddad, it was Professor Quirrell and Voldemort, he was behind it all, you must stop him, he has the Stone." said Harry in haste.

"Calm down, you are little behind times." said Albus. "That's not possible, he tried to kill me and and.." said Harry worried.

"Ron and Hermione, are they okay? and what happened to the Stone?" asked Harry

"Relax my boy, Quirrell does not have the Stone and nor does Voldemort, you must remain calm or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out and as for Ron and Hermione they are both just fine." said Dumbledore. "You have been in the hospital for three days and as for the Stone, well,it has been destroyed." he said.

"Destroyed? but your friend Nicholas Flamel." said Harry shocked.

"Oh you about Nicholas." said Dumbledore. "Yes." replied Harry. "We had a nice little chat and agreed it was best so I destroyed the Stone for the good of all." said Dumbledore.

"But then Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" asked Harry worried.

"He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order, but yes, he will die." said Dumbledore. "How is it that I got the Stone, Granddad, one minute I was staring in the mirror and.." said Harry.

"Ah, you see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it would be able to get it." said Dumbledore. "That is one of my more brilliant ideas." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"What happened to Quirrell and Voldemort?, he made a grab at me." asked Harry. "I saved you." said Dumbledore.

"You s-s-saved me?" asked Harry and Dumbledore nodded. "The letter I got from the Ministry was a diversion to get the Stone and I was told no letter was sent to me, so I rushed back here and found Quirrell trying to kill you. I arrived just in time to pull him off you, I feared I was too late." said his grandfather.

"When I touched him his faced started to crumble." said Harry.

"That was because of Lily, your mother, she sacrificed herself for you and that is the ultimate protection and it leaves a mark" said Dumbledore. Harry went to touch his scar. "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen, it lives in your very skin." said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry. "Love, my child, it is love." said Albus smiling. "Now enough of that matter, there are visitors thirsting to meet you and you should make a start on these delicious sweets." said Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Severus, Mr Malfoy and the Weasleys, came in.

"Grandpa, does this mean, with the Stone gone that is, that Voldemort can never come back." said Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return." said Albus.

"Harry!" they cried and each gave him a hug.

"How you doin' mate?" said Draco.

"Fine." said Harry.

"He is a little tired so be easy alright." said Albus chuckling. "I suggest you make a start on these sweets, Harry." said Albus. He spotted a box.

"Ah Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour-Beans." said Albus. "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one." said Albus. "Ew." they all said.

"Indeed, since then, I'm afraid I have lost my liking for them, but I think I could be safe with a nice toffee." he picked up a golden brown bean and popped it in his mouth and ate.

"Hmmm, alas, Earwax." he said and they all laughed, Albus chuckled and walked away from the Hospital Wing.

"How are you, Harry?"asked Lucius worried. "I'm fine Uncle Lucius." said Harry smiling.

"What happened down there anyway?" asked Hermione. Harry told them that after he had left the chessboard he entered and then told them that it was Quirrell tried to kill him at the match and it was Quirrell who let the troll in on Halloween.

"I knew that rat was not to be trusted." growled Severus. "I stopped him from getting through the Third Floor."

Harry then told about the high cold voice he heard and when he revealed what was on the back of Quirrell's head, each and everyone clapped their hand around their mouths.

"Voldemort was on the back of his head, Oh my God, his face was the most scariest thing I've ever seen" said Harry still dumbstruck.

"We know only too well, Harry." said Lucius. "He is the scariest person you will ever come across."

The next few days Harry caught up with the classwork and passed his exams with very good marks. The end of term had come and everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the End of Term Feast. Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students:

"Another year had gone and now I understand it we select the the House to win the House Cup:

"In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points, in third place, Ravenclaw with 362 points, in second place, Hufflepuff with 412 points, and in first place with 472 points, Slytherin House." said Dumbledore. Everyone clapped.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into account." said Dumbledore. "I have a few last minute points to award. "First to Miss Hermione Granger, for the good use of intellect when other were in grave peril. fifty points" and they gave a cheer. "Second to Sir Ronald Weasley with best played game of chess unlike Hogwarts has seen these many years, fifty points" and the Gryffindors gave a clap again. "and third to His Royal Highness, Prince Harry for his pure nerve and outstanding courage". "I award him Gryffindor House, sixty points" and they have a huge cheer for Harry. "Prince Harry belongs to all four houses as you know when he first stepped foot in this castle so all houses should be proud of him" said Dumbledore.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "I award ten points to Neville Longbottom." said Dumbledore. The whole table cheered the loudest for Neville.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order."

He clapped and the decorations changed from silver and green to red and gold.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!", The whole Gryffindor leapt in excitement and threw their hats up cheering. After this was over.

"Yes, well done Gryffindor, now, I wish to make a very important announcement. Harry will you come up here please?, this concerns you, my boy." said Dumbledore. Harry walked up from the Gryffindor table to the Head table. Dumbledore got up from his chair and made his way to Harry.

Filch came from behind the doors of the Great Hall and said "They have arrived, Headmaster".

"Send them in, Argus" said Albus. A few moments later, Her Majesty The Queen and the whole of the Royal Family arrived with bodyguards. Members of the Ministry of Magic and the Houses of Parliament were also present including the Muggle Prime Minister and the Minister for Magic. Every student were confused to see the people thinking what on earth is going on. They got to the Head Table and Harry gave a hug to the Queen and the Queen hugged him as well.

"May I introduce, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II and the rest of the Royal Family" said Dumbledore to everyone present and all students gasped bowed before the Queen dropping a knee to the ground.

"Rise" said the Queen. "How are you Harry?, I heard what happened to you recently, are you alright?" asked the Queen.

"I am fine, Auntie" replied Harry smiling. "Granddad arrived just in time to save me" said Harry. The Queen turned to Dumbledore and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Uncle Albus, you are indeed a life-saver." said the Queen.

"Oh, Elizabeth, believe me please, I was lucky, I was worried I might be too late, I was tricked." said Albus.

"Thank you still though but for now please make the announcement." said the Queen beaming.

"Indeed yes, Elizabeth." said Dumbledore.

"Everyone will be wondering why Her Majesty The Queen is present with us today, well it so happens that Her Majesty has decided to abdicate, renouncing her claims upon the throne as well as her descendants and every family who has rights to the Muggle and Magical Throne." said Dumbledore and everybody looked shocked and started whispering.

Harry looked at Elizabeth in shock and she nodded in confirmation.

The Prime Minister stepped forward and addressed Harry in matter of the events that had happened.

"Your Highness, it is true and we have also tracked down the true and rightful heir to the Throne and they came up with a name which we triple checked many years ago, there will be only one person now who can claims rights on the Throne of Great Britain as well as other Commonwealth Realms and Head of the Commonwealth, and become the King of Albion commonly known as Wizarding Britain." said The Prime Minister looking at Harry with a serious look on his face.

"Who-who is it?" asked Harry timidly. they all looked each other with grins on their faces. The Prime minister gave a questioning look to the Queen and she nodded at him giving him permission with a smile. Everyone was listening intently as to who is the new Heir to the Throne.

"It's you!" said the Prime Minister happily and Harry said loudly, "What?!". Everyone else in the room were literally dumbstruck as to what they just heard. Harry was looking at at the Prime Minister in shock.

"B-b-but w-w-hy?." stammered Harry in disbelief.

"Harry, it is their reason which I don't why they have done it, however I believe they did it for a good reason." said Dumbledore beaming at him with his eyes twinkling. "But, Granddad, this is nor fair, I am just a simple boy." said Harry in shock.

"We have taken this in extreme and careful consideration and agreed to this, Harry" said Albus with a serious look on his face.

"We will help you in everything about polictics and teach you as well" said Albus with huge grin on his face.

"I wish for your prosperity, my child and I will promise that I will help you with all my power. I have absolute faith in you. Harry. Look at your friends and everyone. They would want to see their best friend to become the new Heir Apparent to the Queen, and I would too, it has always been my dream to see you become the King and Emperor one day, and it will happen" said Albus smiling.

"Come to the Gryffindor table, I'd like to show your new crown of when you become King, the years coming" said Albus. He led Harry to the Gryffindor table and the other students got out of the way. One footman carrying a large velvet box came to the table and handed it to Albus. Albus took the box gently out of the footman's hands and laid it on the table. Harry looked at Albus as he lifted the box. Inside the box, on the top of a large pillow, there was a large and beautiful looking golden crown with many jewels encrusted on it. Harry and all his friends looked at it in amazement. It was more magnificent looking than the Imperial State Crown. There were a lot of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds on it as well as mink coating on the bottom. There was a jewelled cross on top of the Crown with ruby in the middle that was glowing.

"This is your new Imperial State Crown, Harry, it has got magical properties on it as well" said Albus smiling. "And these are your new Imperial robes, showing a set of magnificent looking robes to Harry. You will wear these on the day of your coronation. I am very proud to say that my great grandson shall become King" said Albus smiling at him. Harry started blushing. They all chuckled. Photographers of the Daily Prophet came inside the Great Hall and took pictures of Harry and the Royal Family including Dumbledore and Snape. When all this was over. Dumbledore went to go over some things Harry in the Great Hall with everyone still present.

"There are also many other crowns Harry" said Albus snapping his fingers. and more boxes appeared. Each revealed a beautiful crown as well.

"This crown will be what you wear in balls and celebrations" said Albus showing Harry a smaller golden crown with diamonds and gemstones on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **:**

* * *

The next day the summer holidays had started and all students including Harry left for home. The train left the station and Harry hugged his friends bye for now knowing he will see them a few weeks later he went in the limo and the limo left for Buckingham Palace immediately. Harry was tired after his journey and immediately went to bed and the next day when he woke up the morning newspapers arrived. The Daily Prophet article and the Sun article.

Wizarding families like Malfoy's were sending flowers and many gifts for his line of succession to the throne. One day Lucius Malfoy came to Buckingham Palace to see The Queen on an important matter.

Draco and Harry were playing games in Harry's room as they had become very good friends ever since their first meeting in Diagon Alley. Draco was fascinated at the muggle gadgets as he was a pureblood wizard so therefore he knew nothing about Muggle technology.

Harry read the Daily Prophet first:

 **The Boy-Who-Lived is to become new Heir Apparent to Her Majesty the Queen!**

 _Writes: Rita Skeeter_

 _A day before yesterday, The House of Windsor (The Royal Family) revealed their decision to abdication, renouncing their claims upon the Throne as well as all their other relatives. His Royal Highness Prince Harry is the only one whom can claim his rights after Her Majesty abdicates and he has done so on the very same day. In the summer he will be crowned Prince Heir Apparent of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Albion also known as Wizarding Britain. Not only this apart from being the youngest Seeker in a century, he will soon be the youngest monarch to live in a century._

Harry then read the The Sun article:

 **The Royal Family renounce their claims! Prince Harry new Heir Apparent to the Queen**

 _It is revealed yesterday that the Royal Family has decided to abdicate as well all her relations and distant relatives. The Queen's cousin once removed, His Royal Highness, Prince Harry, is the only one who can stake his claims on the Throne after Her Majesty abdicates, he will be the youngest monarch and after crowned King, will be the youngest monarch and be known as King Hadrian._

Harry woke up from his bed at Buckingham Palace, very tired, his servants had brought him his morning breakfast which Harry found to be delicious. He then got ready in a suit and the limousines took him back to the Palace. Professor Dumbledore, Elizabeth, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, The Weasleys, The Malfoys, Professor Severus Snape and the rest of the Royal Family were eagerly waiting for him. Harry had arrived in a beautiful suit. This was it the big day, the day he would be given the title of being Heir Apparent to Her Majesty The Queen.

"Ah, Harry, sorry to say that you won't be wearing that suit on your coronation, we have already made you clothes that need to be worn on the coronation, they are very beautiful" said Dumbledore smiling. He shows Harry the clothes he has to wear for the coronation. There was a beautiful suit with medals on it. There was also a very long mink cape that he will wear.

"You must go to your room and put these clothes on, my child" said Albus taking him upstairs. Harry got dressed in his new suit and then came down looking magnificent in his royal clothing. Hermione was staring at him with eyes wide as saucers.

After a long day with the coronation of the new Heir Apparent Harry was now officially the new Heir Apparent to the Queen

Officially on this day of the coronation Harry Potter is the Heir Apparent to the Throne.

"Good evening, my children" he said pleasantly. They faced Dumbledore when he came in.

"Hi Granddad" said Harry smiling.

"So, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you still can't believe your best friend is now King, hmm" said Albus, smiling down at them.

"How many people can say that their best friend is the King, Professor?" said Ron smiling.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "In that statement, you are right, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, I presume you must be feeling the same thing" he said and Hermione nodded. "Come now, you should both go your rooms and get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, I'll tuck you all in" said Albus happily.

"Sir, please call us by our first names like you do to Harry" said Ron. Albus nodded in understanding.

"I understand, if you wish to be address informally then I will address as so, and in future, you two can call me Granddad as well like Harry does" said Albus. They gaped at Dumbledore and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Sir" said Ron and Hermione. "Call me Granddad, children" said Albus.

"Ok, Granddad" they said and Dumbledore took them to rooms and tucked them in bed.

"Good night children" said Albus.

"Good night Granddad" said the children. They slept through a peaceful night.

Next morning Ron and Hermione went back home to their houses. Dumbledore told Harry that he would like Harry to stay with him in Dumbledore Manor for the summer and Harry glady accepted because he wanted to spend time with his beloved great grandfather.

Harry took a helicopter with Dumbledore and then they headed to Dumbledore's Manor, Albus Dumbledore's house was a beautiful house filled with many paintings.

Harry had a look at his in Dumbledore's Manor and it was very beautiful, there were many soft armchairs, sofas and a beautiful king size bed. The room also had a game station that was equipped with the best video games. Ron and Hermione were often visiting Harry at his grandfather's house. There was also a duelling studio of swordsmanship where where Dumbledore would teach how to handle a sword however Harry was a natural born sword fighter.

Dumbledore decided that Harry would lessons from many sword fighters on how to become a good fighter. It was bitter work yet result were worth it, because Harry became better and better each day. Dumbledore told Harry that in future he will teach Harry many things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Harry had gone to many other nations with Aunt Elizabeth for governments reason. After Harry made his trips in other nations he came back to the United Kingdom and one night there came a house elf wearing a pillowcase on his bedroom bouncing on the bed.

"Your Highness, such an honour it is." said the elf getting up and bowing with reverence, to the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Dobby, Your Highness, Dobby, the house elf." said the elf happily.

"I don't want to be rude anything but this isn't a good time for me to have a house elf here." said Harry.

"Oh yes, Dobby understands, you see it is difficult, Your Highness, Dobby wonders where to begin." said Dobby.

"Please sit down." said Harry. "Sit down", "Sit down?" said Dobby with tears in his eyes and then he started crying.

"Dobby, stop, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." said Harry worried. The elf stopped crying and looked at Harry with his tennis ball like eyes. "Offend Dobby?" said the elf.

"Donny has heard of your greatness, but of your nobility and goodness." said Dobby. "Never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard like an equal."

"First of all, whatever you have heard about so called greatness is awful lot of rubbish." said Harry. "If you haven't been asked to sit down then you can't have met many decent wizards then." said Harry.

"No I haven't, It was an awful thing to say." said Dobby and banged his head and Harry kept saying stop until Dobby stopped and faced Harry a little nauseous.

"Sorry, sir, I had to, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." said Dobby.

"Your family?" said Dobby. "The wizard family, Dobby serves, Your Highness Dobby is bound to serve one family forever, if they ever knew Dobby were here."

Dobby shuddered. "But Dobby had come, Dobby had to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, Your Majesty, you must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year." Harry looked at him shocked.

"There is a plot, Your Highness, a plot to make most terrible things happen" said the elf.

"What terrible things, and who is plotting them?" asked Harry. "I can't say." said the elf.

"Well then, if there are terrible things happening then, they will taken care off, I mean there are many protectors at Hogwarts." said Harry. "Like Granddad Dumbledore, you know who Dumbledore is don't you?" said Harry.

"Yes, Your Highness, Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful , most benevolent and most wonderful sorcerer of all, the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fears him most" said the elf smiling.

"Exactly, he will protect me and I can take care of myself but I must go to Hogwarts and next week I am going to my friend Ron Weasley's house" said Harry.

"Very well Harry Potter but please be careful" said Dobby. Next day Ron and his friends picked him up in Flying Ford Anglia that was invisible so that no one would see the car. Elizabeth, Philip and her family waved them good bye.

Molly Weasley was waiting outside the house for them when she spotted Harry with her children. She gave a bow to Harry.

"Welcome, Your Highness, to my humble home".

"Please call me Harry or Harry, Mrs Weasley" said Harry smiling.

"Are your hungry Harry?" asked Molly.

"Yes I am" said Harry.

"Come in my dear, time for a spot of breakfast" said Molly. They all sat and started when Ron's sister came running down the stairs.

"Mum, Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" asked Ginny.

"Yes dear, it was on the cat" replied her mother. She stood shocked when she looked at Harry. she couldn't believe that Prince Harry was sitting down before her.

"Hello" said Harry smiling at her. Ginny walked backwards with wide eyes looking at Harry and went running back up the stairs. Fred and George giggled

"W-what did I do?" said Harry confused.

"Ginny, she has going on and on about you all summer, a bit annoying really" said Ron,

A man with thinning red hair and round glasses came at the front door. "Morning Weasleys" said the man. It was Arthur Weasley, The Viscount of Ottery St Catchpole and the Weasley patriarch.

"Morning Dad" said the other except Harry.

"What a night, nine raids nine" said the man. Mr Weasley came at the the head of the table until he spotted Harry sitting at the table.

"Oh my goodness" said Mr Weasley. "His Royal Highness Prince Harry, in my home" he said. "Yes sir, Pleasure to meet you" said Harry offering his hand for a handshake and Arthur shook it.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine, Your Highness, and what an honour" said Arthur.

"Please call me Harry, Mr. Weasley" said Harry. "Call me Uncle Arthur, Harry" said the man smiling.

"You look very your father, James, Harry" said Arthur happily, smiling at Harry and Harry blushed. "But your eyes, you have your mothers eyes, Lily's eyes" he said looking at the young King smiling.

"I know sir, everyone keeps saying that'" replied Harry, smiling and blushing. The Weasleys all chuckled.

"Well it's true, so when did he get here?" said Arthur.

"This morning" said Molly.

"Harry, you must know everything about Muggles, please what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked.

"Oh um.." said Harry but was interrupted by an owl screech.

"That will be Errol with the post" said Molly. The owl crashed into the window.

"Oh, fetch it for us, Percy would you?" said Molly.

"Errol" called Percy.

"He's always doing that" said Ron. Errol climbed and released the letters he was carrying. "Oh look it's our Hogwarts letters and they sent us Harry's as well" said Percy.

"Your great grandfather must know you're here, doesn't miss a trick, that man" said Arthur. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This lot won't come cheap Mum, Lockhart's books are very expensive and we have to get Ginny's new school supplies" said Fred.

"Oh is she starting as well?" said Harry.

"Yep" said Ginny who finally came down.

"We'll manage" said Molly. "There is only place we are going to get all of this, Diagon Alley" said Molly. They all got ready for Diagon Alley. Molly grabbed a pot full of glittering powder near a very large fireplace tall enough for even Hagrid to fit in.

"Here we are Harry, you go first dear" said Molly.

"But Harry's never travelling by Floo powder before Mum" said Ron.

"Floo powder?" said Harry interested. "Oh you go first Ron, so that Harry can see how it is done" they nodded in agreement. Ron stepped into the fireplace took the Floo powder and said out loud" Diagon Alley" and dropped the floo powder and disappear in emerald green flames. Harry stood shocked.

"See? It's very easy, dear, don't be afraid come on, come on" said Molly. Harry went to the fireplace. "Now take your Floo powder" he took a pinch of floo powder. "That's it very good, now reme,ber to speak very very clearly" said Molly.

"Diaganally" said Harry and disappeared in emerald green flames.

"What did he say dear?" asked Molly.

"Diaganally" said Arthur. "I thought he did" said Molly. Harry appeared in the fireplace of a shop. "Hello anybody here?" asked Harry.

"Hello?" said a man who appeared behind the counter. "Can you tell me where I am?" asked Harry. "Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley" said the man. "I am Borgin owner of this fine establishment". "How do I get to Diagon Alley" asked Harry.

"You must go left and the right Diagon Alley is there" said Borgin.

"Can you tell me your name young man" asked Borgin.

"I would have thought you recognized me" said Harry.

"I am Harry Potter, Heir to the Queen" said Harry smiling and Borgin gaped at him lost for words. The Heir to the Throne of UK and Albion was standing in his little shop.

"My god, Your Highness, forgive me" said Borgin, bowing in front of Harry with a dropped knee. "Rise, thank you for your help, Mr Borgin" said Harry walking out of the shop. He spotted someone at Knockturn Alley he recognized immediately as..

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, what do you think you're doin down here?, come on" said Hagrid. "Yer a mess Harry, skulking aroun' Knockturn Alley, dodgy place, don't want no one to see you there" said Hagrid.

"I used the Floo Network trying to get to Diagon Alley and guess I said it a bit wrong" said Harry.

"The Floo Network?, are you alone?" asked Hagrid.

"I was with Arthur Weasley's family" said Harry.

"Ah well I'm sure they are here somewhere" said Hagrid.

"Hang on what were you doing down there then?" asked Harry interestedly.

"Oh, I was lookin, fer a Flesh Eatin' Slug Repellen' " said Hagrid. "They're ruinin all the school vegetables" he said.

A bushy haired girl came out of a nearby shop: Flourish and Blotts. It was Hermione

"Harry!, Hagrid!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Hermione!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Oh so good to see you" said Hermione. "It's great to see you too." said Harry happily.

"What did you do to your glasses" said Hermione" she waved her wand, "Oculus Reparo" said Hermione.

"I'll need to remember that one" said Harry straightening his glasses

"Yeh'll alright then Harry" said Hagrid. "I'll leave yeh both to it then" said Hagrid.

"Okay bye" they said. They walked inside Flourish and Blotts". There were poster of a handsome man of with lightning labeled:

Gilderoy Lockhart

There were also books called "Magical Me". The Weasleys were in the shop and Molly was the first to notice.

"Oh Harry, thank goodness, oh you went a little too far" said Molly, brushing ash of his robes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart" said a man. "Oh here he is" said Molly straightening her hair. Everyone clapped. A handsome man with sparkling white teeth and blonde hair came with beautiful blonde hair.

"Mum fancies him" said Ron smiling. Molly gave her son a small nudge and then laughed. A small man with a camera came forth.

"Excuse me, little girl, this is for the Daily Prophet" he said. He took a picture of Lockhart smiling. Lockhart scanned the room when he spotted Harry and his eyes popped out and stood shocked.

"Oh my God, It can't be, His Royal Highness, Prince Harry." he said gaping at Harry with excitement and everyone were dumbstruck. The little man with the camera turned to Harry and dragged him to Lockhart. "Your Highness, we must take a picture." he said. Lockhart bowed before and then pulled Harry towards him and with an arm around Harry. The cameraman started taking pictures of Harry and Lockhart. "Nice big smile, Your Highness, we are going on the front page" said Lockhart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is, when young Prince Harry here, stepped into Flourish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me" he said smiling and everyone clapped. "Which is celebrating its 27th week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller Popular culture and representations of literacy, he had no idea, that he would infact be leaving with my entire collective works, free of charge" grabbing the books a man gave Lockahrt and passing them on Harry. The cameraman took one more picture of Harry and Lockhart. Harry took the books and handed them to Molly.

"That's it, Harry, now you give me those, I'll get them signed" said Molly, taking the books from Harry after a while, she got them signed and gave them to Harry. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy and Draco stepped in the shop and they stopped seeing Harry.

"Hello, Harry, my dear boy" said Lucius giving a hug to Harry. "Hello Uncle Lucius" said Harry smiling.

"Hi Harry" said Draco. "Hey Draco" giving Draco a hug.

Arthur Weasley came through the crowd and Lucius approached him.

"Well well well Weasley senior" said Lucius

"Lucius" said Arthur nodding. "Busy time at Ministry, Arthur?" asked Lucius.

"Yes" said Arthur smiling. "Well I suppose since we are all together, we could all shop together" said Lucius smiling.

"Sure" said Harry. Lucius Malfoy just then recalled seeing Hagrid with Harry and in Knockturn Alley while he was doing his own business and he thought he should ask Harry about that

"Harry, my boy, I saw Hagrid in Diagon Alley, tell me, he hasn't left you here alone, has he?" asked Lucius.

"Oh no, Uncle Lucius, you see I was using the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley and turned up in the Borgin & Burkes shop in Knockturn Alley" said Harry smiling. Everyone looked concerned. "Luckily, Hagrid was there in Knockturn Alley and brought me here back here and then left for his own business" said Harry.

"Oh, well, thank the Lord, Hagrid was there, Knockturn Alley is quite a dangerous place" said Lucius.

"Knockturn Alley, it is a very dodgy place, Bless Hagrid, he got you out safely" said Arthur.

"I do wonder, what Hagrid was doing in Knockturn Alley, though" said Lucius with a look of wonder on his face.

"I believe he was looking for a Flesh Eating Slug Repellent, he told me that they were ruining the school vegetables" said Harry.

"Ah yes well at least he got you out of that dodgy place" said Arthur. They all left Flourish and Blotts and then went to get Ginny's wand where they got a good mahogany wand for her with a core of unicorn tail hair. After that they went to buy new school robes and more school equipment until the time had come they had come to go their separate ways.

"Well Harry, see you later, my dear boy." said Lucius. "I'll see you at work, Arthur" said Lucius to Arthur Weasley.

"See you at school, guys" said Draco smiling to them. After Diagon Alley, Harry spent the next few days with the Weasley family. Harry had organised a limousine to drive them all to King's Cross Station. There was a royal suite in the train which Harry had occupied. His friends were also allowed on the royal suite because Harry let them. It was 8 hours until the Hogwarts Express got to Scotland at Hogwarts Train Station. Hagrid had arrived for the first years.

They all got into the nearby carriages and took off towards at the castle looming in the moonlight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

The first years were told to wait in line for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. The others were already waiting in the Great Hall for the first years to arrive. The first years came into the Great Hall and Hagrid was already seated at the Head Table with the other teachers. Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with the first years, The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool as usual waiting to sort the students. The students assembled before the stool and then the Hat broke into its welcoming song.

 _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The students and teachers all gave a round of applause at the Hat's song

"That is not the song it sang for us when we arrived." said Harry.

"It sings a new one every year." said Ron. "Oh"

The new students arrived were all settled and sorted in their houses. Dumbledore stood up from the majestic golden chair he was sitting on and walked over to the golden owl podium.

"Welcome, welcome, another year at Hogwarts, another year full of magical education awaits you, first I would like inform you that there is a blanket ban of all joke products from the infamous Weasley twins" he said, smiling at Fred and George Weasley, many chuckled, "I would like to remind that there is a very violent tree on the grounds called the Whomping Willow, please do not go near it, it does not like being touched, now as new we needed a Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor this year, because of the demise of Professor Quirinus Quirrell last year, I am please to announce that the post for Defence Against the Dark Arts shall be taken by, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, good luck Professor, now that all the announcements are made I only have two words for you all: Tuck in" he said smiling.

The plates were suddenly filled with all delicious varieties food. The time had come for bed time. Harry went upstairs on the top floor where his magnificent Royal Suite was: Harry took a nice bath in the huge bathroom and then made his way his bedroom. Next morning he walked down at breakfast where Hermione and his friends were waiting. After breakfast they had then proceeded to Professor Sprout's lesson. Today they were in a lesson for a rather unusual plant. Their lesson was in the greenhouse.

"Good morning everyone" said Professor Sprout. "Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years, now gather round everybody, today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes, now who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake root" she asked. Harry and Hermione's hand went up, Professor Sprout chose Harry.

"Yes, Your Highness" she said.

"Mandrake or Mandragora, is very powerful restorative, it can be used to return those who have Petrified to their original state, however it is also quite because the Mandrake's cry can be fatal to anybody who hears it" said Harry. "Excellent ten points to all houses" said Professor Sprout. "In case, anyone of you are wondering why I gave ten points to all houses, it is because, His Highness during his sorting was sorted in all the four houses when he first set foot on this castle" she said. The students all smiled at Harry.

"Anyway, His Royal Highness is correct, now as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries will not kill you yet, however they can knock out for several hours, so that I have given your all a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection, please put them on quickly, flaps tight down and watch me closely". She grasp the Mandrake plant from the top and pulled sharply out of the pot, everyone immediately understood what Harry meant by the cry of the Mandrake. A small, muddy and extremely ugly baby was hanging from Sprout's hand and it was bawling out of its breath and then dumped it down into the other pot and sprinkled it with soil. Neville just fainted hearing it cries.

"Oh, dear, Longbottom, has been neglected his ear-muffs" said Professor Sprout, many chuckled.

"No, Professor, he just fainted." said Seamus.

"Yes well just leave him there" said Sprout. "Now, there are plenty of pots to go around, grasp your Mandrake and pull it up". After that the bawling Mandrake class was over they proceeded to Professor Snape's session where Snape taught them of a potions that can heal cuts and injuries as well some blood replenishing potions. They then proceeded to Lockhart's session.

Lockhart walked down the step from a spare room next to the classroom.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts, me" he said. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin Third Class" said Lockhart.

"Now it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind, you might find yourself facing your worst fears in this classroom, I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!" he said lifting the cover from a golden cage. Inside the cage there were..

"Cornish pixies" said Seamus. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies" said Lockhart. Seamus had started to laugh.

The pixies were electric blue with black eyes and little fluttering wings, they were pulling faces at the children.

"Laugh if you want, Mr Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters, let's see what you make of them come on" said Lockhart. He opened the cage and there was then pandemonium in the class as the pixies had started ripping books and throwing letters around the room. Two pixies had caught Neville by the ears and hanged him from the skeleton hanging from the ceiling. The rest of the students had left the room leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione and of course Neville hanging from the ceiling.

"Peskipiksi Perternomi" said Lockhart waving his wand, a pixie snatched his wand and then aimed it the dragon skeleton and it came crashing down. The pixies then went for Lockhart's pictures and then went into the other room before saying.

"I'll ask you three just to nip the rest of them back in to their cage" closing the door.

"Can you believe him?, what do we do now?" said Ron.

Hermione whipped out his wand and screamed "Immobulus". The pixies suddenly froze and then Harry had them packed in the golden cage with a wave of his. Lockhart came out of his office and then said.

"Oh good work children, twenty points to Gryffindor" he said nervously.

The next few days Harry had spent learning new potions and new ways of Defence Against the Dark Arts until one day he was walking down a corridor until he heard something. " _Rip, tear, kill_ ". Harry then said "what?".

He walked down along the corridors again until he heard it again.

" _Blood, I want blood, let me rip, let me kill you, kill, kill, so thirsty for so long_ "

Harry followed it until he bumped into Draco, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, where you mate?, we were lookin for you" said Draco.

"Didn't you hear it?" said Harry shocked.

"Hear what?" asked Ron.

"That voice?!" said Harry.

"Voice?, what voice?" asked Hermione concerned. "I heard it just a while ago and then again just...now" said Harry.

"It's moving, I think it's going to kill" said Harry running off. "Kill?" said Draco.

"Harry wait, not so fast" said Hermione.

They rushed to a corridor where they was water on the floor and then Harry followed with Draco, Ron and Hermione. There were spiders then walking out of the window.

"Strange, I've never seen spiders act like that" said Harry. They then look at the wall and gasped at what they saw. Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging from the ledge on the wall and then they saw something written on the wall in bright red letters.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED_

 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

"It's written in blood" said Hermione.

Students then came in the corridors and stopped where they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. Many were shocked and put their mouths in horror at what they saw.

"What's going on here?" said Filch. "Go on make way, make way". He stopped at seeing Harry.

"Potter, what are you?" said Filch when he saw Mrs Norris hanging from the wall.

"Mrs Norris" he said shocked.

"You've murdered my cat, you killed her, I'll kill you, I'll" said Filch grabbing Harry.

"Argus!" said a loud voice. Dumbledore came in to the corridor with Snape and McGonagall.

"Everyone shall proceed to their dormitories immediately" ordered Dumbledore. Everyone started to go including Harry and his friends

"Everyone except you four" said Dumbledore pointing at Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. The others went along with their prefects.

"She's not dead Argus" said Dumbledore smiling at Filch.

"Not dead?" said Filch. "Why is she all frozen stiff?" asked Filch, crying.

"She has been Petrified, but how she has been Petrified, I cannot say" said Dumbledore.

"Ask him!" said Filch, pointing at Harry, "It's him that's done it, you saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"It's not true Granddad, I swear, I never touched Mrs. Norris" said Harry.

"If I might Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but they weren't at supper" said Snape.

"We went looking for him, Professor" said Draco. "We just found him on the fifth floor corridor when he said.." said Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger" asked Snape interested. "When I said I wasn't hungry, I was heading back to my room when I found Mrs. Norris" said Harry.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus" said Dumbledore. "My cat has been Petrified, I want to see some punishment!" said Filch with his eyes popping.

"We shall be able to cure her Argus, as I understand it, Professor Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake when they have matured, Professor Snape shall brew a potion which will revive Mrs. Norris" said Albus. "In the meantime I strongly recommend caution.. to all" leaving. Mrs Norris was taken to the hospital Wing and Filch was still crying over his beloved pet.

"It's a bit weird isn't it" said Hermione.

"What is strange?" asked Harry.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear and then Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified" said Draco. "Hermione is right, it is strange".

"Do you think I should have told them, Granddad and the Professors I mean" said Harry.

"Are you mad?" said Ron.

"No Harry, even in the Wizarding World hearing voices is not a good sign" said Hermione.

"What was all that writing about the Chmaber of Secrets has been Opened and all, I mean, what was all that about?" asked Harry

"It rings a bell, but I think the Professors will tell us" said Draco.

The next day they were in Professor McGonagall's classroom where they learnt about how to turn animals into water goblets. Hermione put her hand up wanting to ask a question.

"Yes Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, I was wondering, if you'd be kind enough to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets" she said with a serious look on her face. The others were also looking at this matter curiously.

Professor McGonagall sighed and then proceeded

"Very well, Now you all know of course that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, Now three of these founders co-existed quite harmoniously, one did not" she said.

"Three guesses who" said Ron to Harry.

"Lord Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin House, wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed that magical learning, should be kept within all magical families in other words, purebloods, unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school, now according to legend, Salazar had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until that time when, his Heir returned to the school, the Heir alone, shall be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic".

"Muggle-borns" said Hermione.

McGonagall nodded "Well naturally the school has search many times, no such Chamber has been found."

"Professor, what exactly do you mean 'the horror within' within the chamber" asked Hermione.

"The Chamber is said to be the home which only the Heir of Slytherin can control. The horror within the chamber is believed to be a horrendous monster" said McGonagall. The whole class looked worried as to what McGonagall said about the Chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

After Professor McGonagall had told them about the Chamber of Secrets story. Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking as to whether it is true or not.

"D'you think it's true, d'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets " said Ron. Hermione replied "Yes, can't you tell, Dumbledore and McGonagall are worried, all the teachers are".

"This means that if there is really a Chamber of Secrets and has been opened then that means..." Harry spoke

"The Heir of Salazar Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts, but the question is, who is it?" finished Hermione.

"Well it has to be someone who thinks all muggleborns are scum" said Ron. Hermione, Harry and Ron all went to the Library where tried looking up at the History of Hogwarts that stated the there was a Chamber of Secrets in legend and that many people had tried looking for it but none prevailed. Dumbledore had then announced that no one was to go unsupervised in the corridors due to the attack on Mrs Norris.

A boy with blonde hair and a large camera came to the Breakfast table where Harry was eating and Ron was too.

"Hi Harry." Colin said taking a picture of Harry. He introduced himself as Colin Creevey and then Harry said hello to him, smiling. The next few weeks, the attack on Mrs Norris was still being worked on by the medicals at Hogwarts. Professor Sprout was still having problems with her Mandrakes as the Flesh Easting Slugs were still ruining all the plants and vegetables. Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to find some Repellents for the slugs. Many people were ahving a great time at Hogwarts, The Weasley twins were busy making new prank novelties for their dream to build a joke shop in future. Quidditch was coming at the end of the term and Harry had to prepare for the match. Until the day finally. Draco was made Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team and they had new brooms given to by Lucius Malfoy. It was Slytherin against Gryffindor for the match. Lucius Malfoy was present at the match because he wanted to see his son in action. Slytherins were all on the new model of the Nimbus 2001'. they were faster than the 2000's.

At the moment Slytherin were on lead of 70-30 and a Bludger nearly hit harry on the head but he ducked. Wood yelled, "Watch yourself Harry". But the Bludger and came for him and then started to shoot towards Harry chasing towards.

Hagrid was viewing the match with his binoculars he was seeing the Bludger chase Harry with great speed. "Blimey, Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger, that's been tampered with, that has".

Draco was getting concerned for Harry because the Bludger.

The Golden Snitch had been seen by both Harry and Draco. Colin Creevey was near edge and he was almost by the Bludger. Draco hit his broom and crashed on the field coughing. Lucius Malfoy ran on the pitch with Severus and the Bludger hit Harry on his outstretched arm breaking it and he managed to catch it with his free arm. He then crashed near the hoops as well.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins!" screamed Lee Jordan. The Bludger headed to strike him again missing him by inches. Dumbledore and the teachers ran on the pitch.

Dumbledore drew out his wand and yelled "Finite Incantatem." and blew the Bludger to bits. He then towards Harry with McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Lockhart behind him. He knelt besides Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore concerned. "My my arm is broken, Sir." said Harry.

"We must get to Madame Pomfrey immeadiately". "Not to worry Harry, I will fix that arm of yours straight way" said Lockhart. "Not you." said Harry.

"He doesn't know what he's saying." said Lockhart. " _Brakium Amendo_ " said Lockhart pointing his wand at the arm. He gently took the arm and found there were no bones in it!

"Yes well, that can sometimes, but you shall no more pain and the bones are not broken"said Lockhart. Dumbledore look clearly disappointed.

"Broken!?." spat Hagrid. "There's no bones left."

"Much more flexible though." countered Lockhart.

They took Harry out of the pitch and down to the Hospital Wing. Draco was making groaning in his bed. "Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss you may go, out of my way, out of my way, should have been brought straight to me, I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back. "You will be able to won't you?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Oh, I shall be able to certainly, but it'll be painful, you're in for a rough night Potter, re-growing bones is a nasty business" she said. She poured some clear liquid in a glass and gave it to Harry. The bottle was labelled Skele-Gro, he took a small sip and then spat it out.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin Juice." said Pomfrey. She took out some pyjamas for Harry and threw it at him. Albus helped put Harry on those pyjamas. He then dispersed them all indicating, Harry needed rest. That night Harry was fast asleep, his arm was tied to a sling until he heard the cold murderous voice again.

" _Kill, Kill, time to kill.. Kill, KILL._ ". He then looked down to the end of his bed to see, that there was something sitting on his bed looking at him. It was Dobby.

"Hello." the elf squeaked. "Dobby?".

"Good evening, Your Majesty" said the elf. "You should have listened to Dobby, You should have gone back home when that cat was attacked" said the elf.

"How did you know?" said Harry. "My Master told me" said the elf. "Dobby thought his Bludger.." but was interrupted by Harry's outburst.

"You Bludger, you made Bludger chase after me?!"

"Yes sir, Dobby had to iron his hands, Dobby is most aggrieved" said Dobby, showing his bandaged hands.

"I don't supposed you could tell me why you are trying to kill me?" said Harry. Dobby look startled when Harry said that.

"No, my Lord, Dobby would never even dream of killing you" said Dobby. Dobby remembers how it was before Harry Potter triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

They heard something outside the wing it sounded very close. "Listen, Your Majesty, listen, terrible terrible, are about to happen at Hogwarts, You must go back home, my Lord, because now history is repeating itself" said Dobby. Harry suddenly pleased and then said

"Repeat itself!?, you mean this has happened before!" said Harry. "I shouldn't have said that" said Dobby panicking. He then banged his head with the Skele-Gro bottle. "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby". Harry pulled the bottle out of Dobby's hands and grabbed Dobby by the scruff of his pillowcase.

"Tell me Dobby, when did this happen before and who is doing this now?" asked Harry. "I cannot say, Sir, Harry Potter must be safe" said Dobby.

"No Dobby, you will tell me, who is it?" said Harry. Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry heard some people coming and he jumped back on bed.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey came in with a stretcher with a boy on it. It was Colin Creevey. he was frozen stiff.

"What happened?" asked Pomfrey. "I'm afraid, there has been another attack. I think he's been Petrified, Madame Pomfrey" said McGonagall.

"I had found him near the stairs, presumably he was sneaking in the Hospital Wing to give Harry there some grapes" said Dumbledore

"Perhaps perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attacker." said McGonagall. Dumbledore then gently took the camera from his hands and then fiddled with it until when he opened it it let a small smoke as all the film was burned. The others gasped.

"What can this mean Albus?" asked Pomfrey, it means that our students are in great danger" said Albus shocked. "What should I tell the staff?" asked Minerva. "The truth, you must tell them that Hogwarts is no longer safe, it is as we feared Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again, the monster has been re-awoken". said Albus. Harry was listening to the conversation and was wide-eyed, _again, the Chamber has been opened again?_.

The next few days, Harry had gotten better, his bones had grown back and he told Hermione and Ron what he heard.

"Again, you mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" said Hermione.

"Yes that's what Granddad said" said Harry. "But the question is, who?, who opened it before?, who is doing it now?" said Harry.

"That is what we have to find out, Harry" said Hermione.

"Enlighten me Hermione, why are we a girl's lavatory?, won't we get caught?" said Ron. "No, nobody ever comes in here" said Hermione, perfectly calm. "Why?" asked Ron confused.

"Moaning Myrtle" said Hermione. the ghost of girl wearing large round glasses appeared from a cubicle. "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" asked Ron.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle" she snapped at Ron. "I wouldn't have expected you to know me, who ever talk about ugly miserable moping moaning Myrtle" and then screamed and diving in the toilet. Hermione smiled nervous and then explained to Ron that Myrtle is a little sensitive. The next few days there weren't any attacks or anything and people were moving less about due to the attack that had happened to Colin Creevey and Filch's cat. There were rumours that there was going to be a little duelling club. The very next day the students were gathered in a special room by Lockhart. He gathered the students round the center long stadium. He explained to the students that in the light of the attacks that have happened Dumbledore wanted to the students to trained up to be able to defend themselves. Severus Snape was, unfortunately made assistant of the cocky Professor. They made both bowed to each other and then walked away in the opposite direction.

"1, 2, 3" said Professor Lockhart.

"Expelliarmus" cried Snape. he sent a jet of red light from his wand and hit Lockhart in the chest sending him flying through the room he landed back hard. Hermione looked worried if Professor Lockhart was injured, but Harry and Ron were pleased.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Hermione. "Who cares?" said Ron giggling.

"An excellent suggestion to show them that Professor Snape" said Lockhart.

"Perhaps, it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor" said Snape with a smirk.

"Indeed, let's have a volunteer pair, um, Potter, Weasley, how about you?" said Lockhart.

"Weasley's wand caused devastation with simplest spells, we shall sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in matchbox, might I suggest somebody from my own House, Malfoy, perhaps?" said Snape, he gestured Draco to come to the stadium. Harry made his way.

"Good luck, Harry" said Lockhart politely. "Thank you Sir" said Harry smiling.

Harry and Draco bowed to each other and walked opposite.

"On the count three. Cast your charm to disarm your opponent, only to disarm, I do not want any accidents here" said Lockhart. "1, 2, 3".

" _Everte Statem_ " cried Draco and sent Harry flying. Harry landed with a bang. He got up a smile at his friend and roared " _Rictusempra_ ". He sent Draco flying with double the speed. "I said disarm only" said Lockhart.

"Serpentsortsia" said Draco, a large cobra shot out of Draco's wand and it began to hiss angrily and slithered in Harry's direction. Snape then proceeded towards the snake.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you" he said.

"Allow me Professor Snape" said Lockhart. " _Alarte Ascendere!_ " said Lockhart. The snake flew 20 feet in the air instead and landed back on the stadium. The snake then hissed angrily at Justin Finch Fletchley. Harry then started walking towards the snake and starting talking in a language that had a lot of hissing in it

 _Do not attack him, He is no harm to you, Spare all students here_

Severus then started to look suspicious and shocked at what the young wizard was doing. The snake then bowed at Harry and calmed down.

" _Vipera Evanasca_ " said Snape and he shot a spell which burned the snake to smoke. Everyone was looking at Harry with the utmost shock on their faces even the Slytherins as how Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, can speak to snakes. Harry then walked out the stadium and started sprinting away. Draco, Ron and Hermione sprang after him and caught him.

"You are a Parselmouth", why did not tell us?" asked Ron.

"I'm a what?" said Harry interested.

"You can talk to snakes" said Hermione. "I know I mean once whe accidently set a Burmese Python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once" said Harry. Draco and Ron looked at Harry with utmost interest.

"Once but so what, I bet loads of people here can do it" said Harry.

"No they can't" said Hermione, "It is not a common gift Harry, this is bad" said Hermione, Harry looked at her as if she was ridiculous.

"What's bad, I had just told that snake not to attack Justin" said Harry. "You were all there you heard me".

"We heard you speaking Parseltongue, the language of serpents" said Draco.

"I spoke a different language, but how I can speak language without knowing I can" said Harry, "I don't know Harry, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something" said Hermione with a worried look on her face.

"Harry, listen to me, There is a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent" said Draco. "Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could to snakes too".

"Now the whole is going to think you're his Heir and behind these attacks" said Ron. "But I'm not, well I am the true Heir of Salazar Slytherin but I'm not behind these attacks, I live with Muggles and I have against Muggle-born sorcerers" said Harry.

"You're the Heir of Salazar Slytherin?!" said Draco. "I am Duke and Head of the House of Slytherin, yes, Draco" said Harry, "But I'm not the one who is behind these attacks" he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Over the next few days, people had begun to stay away from the young wizard because he could speak Parseltongue. Fred and George Weasley were mocking him about being the Heir of Slytherin and being the one attacking the students, a second year boy named Ernie Macmillian was also biased that Harry was the one behind the attacks. He was one the balcony next to the stairs where people were walking by. Fred and George Weasley were coming by...

"Hey, look everyone, it's the Heir of Slytherin." said Fred smirking. "Don't anger him, he's a seriously evil wizard" laughed George. "Fellas knock it off.", Ron was coming down the stairs, Hermione was behind him.

"Hey, mate you know Fred and George are only messing with you." said Ron. Harry merely smiled and went away. The next few days, people had become fearful of Harry Potter thinking he will petrify them. One night in the Great Hall when everyone was feasting. One day when he was walking through the fourth floor, his eyes fell upon a stiff figure lying on the floor... and he saw with horror, Nearly Headless Nick was also hanging motionless with his head hanging off his nech on his shoulder. He saw that the figure on the floor was Justin Finch Fletchley. Peeves was zooming around the corridor when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"ATTACK, ATTACK, NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE!" he screamed, zooming off. Filch came down and saw Harry next to Justin. A sound of footsteps came and Filch came looking grumpy as usual.

"Caught in the act!, I'll have you this time, Potter, mark my words!" spat Filch shakily, and he stalked off.

"No, Mr Filch, you don't understand." said Harry. He waited and he saw spiders going away from Justin's petrified body. Professor McGonagall came and saw Harry with Justin and Nick hanging motionless in the air as well.

"Professor McGonagall, I swear to God, I didn't please believe me." said Harry. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and she knew that Harry was too noble to do something like this, how could he do this, no way.

"I have absolute faith in you Harry, but this is out of my hands." said Professor McGonagall. She led Harry all way down to the one of the top floor down a corridor where there was a large gargoyle on the archway. "Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you, my dear." gesturing to step on the step in front of the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops." said Professor McGonagall and the gargoyle went turning up clockwise until it came to a door. The door automatically open for him see the magnificent study of his grandfather. Harry was awed. Of all the rooms he had seen in his life. Dumbledore's study was the best and most fascinating of them all. There was thousands of strange instruments on the cabinets. He then saw the School Sorting Hat on top of the cupboard and he approached it.

"Ah, good evening, Your Highness, is there something troubling you?" said the Hat. "I was merely wondering if you put me in the right House." said Harry. The Hat smiled and then said.

"Ah yes, you were particularly difficult to place, so I had placed you in all the Houses, Your Majesty, remember?, I had said that you have all the qualities of all the Founders, your bravery stands out a bit more so your primary house is Gryffindor, as Gryffindor are the bravest." said the Hat. Harry looked at the Hat and nodded. He then heard a chirp from behind him and there he saw on top of a golden perch a bird that looked almost like a half plucked turkey but also a little beautiful because of its golden and scarlet plumage and then suddenly the bird burst into flames and turned into ash on the basin below the perch, Harry looked absolutely shocked and felt sorry for the bird. He then heard a calm voice call his name on the stairs above him and saw Dumbledore looking at him affectionately.

"Professor, Sir, your bird, there was nothing, I could do he, he just burst into fire!" exclaimed Harry panicking. Dumbledore merely smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah yes and it was about time too, he has been looking dreadful for days, it is a pity you had to see him on a Burning Day, he is majestically beautiful, most of the time" said Dumbledore in a perfectly calm tone, Harry however was confused that what did his grandfather meaning that it was about time the bird had to die and what did mean by a Burning Day.

"His name is Fawkes, Harry, he is a phoenix, phoenixes burst into flames when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes", Dumbledore bent down to the ashes and Harry went closer to see a little baby phoenix chirping at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Ah, fascinating creatures, phoenixes and extremely beautiful. They can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have extraordinary healing powers, they also make highly faithful pets and familiars", Harry was looking in amazement at the phoenix on the ash pot. Just Hagrid came bursting in the office with a dead rooster.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, wai', listen, Professor Dumbledore, sir, it wasn't Harry."

"Ah Hagrid, I.", but Hagrid interrupted him in mid sentence, "In fact I'd willing swear in front of the Ministry of Magic."

"Hagrid!" Dumbledore said raising his voice a bit. "Relax, I know perfectly well that Harry is completely innocent and I do not believe, not even for a moment, that Harry is behind these attacks."

"O' course yeh don', I... oh well I'll, er, jus' wait outside then, Headmaster.", Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Hagrid left the office. Harry was relieved to hear this from Dumbledore but then again Dumbledore was his great grandfather.

"You don't think it was me, Granddad." said Harry. "No, Harry, I do not just think it was you, I know it is not you, my child."

"But I must ask you that is there anything you wish to tell me?" Harry gave a thought thinking, should he tell his grandfather about him hearing that voice but then he thought it should be best to say no then replied to Dumbledore.

"No Grandpa, nothing" said Harry shaking his head, Dumbledore merely nodded and then said "Very well, off you go" ruffling his hair. Harry made his way up-to his royal suite and then rested for a while. the next day people were still looking in Harry at fear. At dinnertime Dumbledore got up from the owl podium and made an announcement.

* * *

"Good evening children, now as you know due to recent dark events we have decided to change the rules a bit. First no-one is allowed to roam around the corridors at any time before 5:00, all students will return to their house dormitories after class, there will be no excuses". "I also have noticed that the majority of you believe that Harry Potter is behind these attacks, but I assure you that Harry is completely innocent". "Now off to bed pip pip. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the corridors until they saw water on the floor.

"Yuck" said Ron. "Looks like Moaning Myrtle flooded her bathroom" they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and saw her sobbing on the window.

"Come to throw something else at me?" said Myrtle sad. "Why we would we throw something at you?" said Harry, "Don't ask me, here I am minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me" said Myrtle. Ron then said "But it can't hurt if someone throw something at you, I mean it'll just go right through you", but that was the wrong thing to say to someone like Moaning Myrtle because she exploded.

"SURE!, let's all throw books at Myrtle, because can't feel it, ten points you get it through her stomach, fifty points if it goes through HER HEAD!, what a nice game I don't think so!", Harry was curious about who would throw a book at her, "But who throw it at you anyway?", "I don't know, I didn't see them, I was sitting in the U bend, thinking about head and it felt through the top of my head, it's over there". Myrtle pointed towards the floor, there was a small black book lying near one on the cubicles. Harry went towards the book and picked it up. Harry then went with Ron and Hermione towards the dormitories and they examined the book. It was completely blank and wet. On the back of the diary there was something on it in small golden letters.

"There is a name in this diary" said Hermione looking at the name. "Tom Marvolo Riddle".

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" said Ron, "Hang on a minute, I know that name, it sounds very familiar" said Ron. "Of course, Tom Marvolo Riddle won a Special Services to the School award" said Ron. "How do you know that?" said Harry. "Once serving detention I repeatedly polished his trophy".

"I don't know" said Ron. "Maybe he was present of what happened here many years ago" said Hermione. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree with Hermione but there is just one problem, there is nothing written in this diary" said Harry opening in it. Harry and Ron then went to Draco. Draco told them all he knew from his father about the Chamber of Secrets that it was fifty years since the Chamber was opened and the last time it was opened a Muggle-born died and the culprit were expelled. Then the second night Hermione tried to find out what was in the diary. She tried using spells but it gave her nothing. Harry took the diary back up to his room and started examining it. He then thought of writing something on the book, He took a quill and dropped a drop on ink on the page and it disappeared. Harry wondered that maybe he should write something in the diary. He put some ink in the quill and wrote on the diary page;

 _My name is Harry Potter._ The words he wrote disappeared and then less than a second!, words came up that he hadn't wrote; _Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle, how did you come by my diary?._ Harry was stunned at what just happened and then he wore in reply.

 _Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_ , the words disappeared and the reply came as;

 _Yes_ , Harry wrote: _Can you tell me?_ , the reply came: _No_.

He then looked disappointed but then more words wrote:

 _But I can show you, let me take you back fifty years ago_. The book turned it self and then on the top right hand corner a date appeared:

 _13th July_. A light appeared from the middle of the book and Harry was sucked in the book. Harry appeared in what he knew to be the entrance hall of Hogwarts. He walked up the steps and saw a very handsome boy on the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going here?" asked Harry, but the boy couldn't hear him or see him. "Are you Tom Riddle?, hello can you hear me?", Harry thought that maybe that boy cannot even see him or hear him. A group of people came down the stairs carrying a stretcher with a body on it. There was an arm dangling on the side of the stretcher. A voice called the boy's name from the top of second set of stairs.

"Riddle, come" said the voice. Harry whipped and saw a man with a grey almost white beard.

"Professor Dumbledore" said Riddle. "Dumbledore?" said Harry in shock. "It is not wise to wonder this late hour, Tom" said Dumbledore, "Yes Professor, I had to see for myself if the rumors were true

"I'm afraid they are Tom, they are true" replied Dumbledore. "They wouldn't shut the school. I don't have a home to go to, they wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they Professor" said Tom worried. "I understand Tom but I'm afraid Headmaster Dippet and then again this castle belongs to the heirs of the founders".

"Sir, if it all stopped if the person responsible was caught" said Riddle, Dumbledore eyed Riddle carefully. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom, "No, Sir" said Riddle carefully. "Very well off you go" said Dumbledore. "Good-night Sir" said Riddle. Riddle stalked and Harry followed. Tom Riddle went through the corridor, down the steps until they came to a door, Riddle took out his wand and then opened, a large boy was inside beside a large chest

"Good evening Hagrid", said Riddle, Harry was stunned, this is Hagrid!.

"I'm going to have to turn you in Hagrid" said Riddle. '"You can't, you don't understand".

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow, at least they know that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered".

"It wasn't him, Aragog never killed no one never" said Hagrid. "Monster do not make good pets, Hagrid, now stand aside".

"No!" replied Hagrid protectively. "I said stand aside Hagrid", "No!".

"Cistem Apario" said Riddle blasting open the chest, Hagrid stood aside just in time. A very large hairy spider came out of the chest and went rushing out. "Arania Exumai!" the spell missed the spider

"Aragog, Aragog" said Hagrid, trying to go after the big spider. Riddle pointed his wand at Hagrid stopping him.

"I can't let you go, they'll have your wand for this Hagrid, you'll be expelled" said Riddle.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, he was being pulled out by some force. "HAGRID!" screamed Harry. Back in the Harry's suite the book opened by itself and Harry came outside with a flash of light. "Whoa!" said Harry. Harry went back to Ron and Hermione they other day and revealed something that they would not believe. He gave them the diary for safekeeping

"It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets, fifty years ago" said Harry. "It can't be Hagrid, it just can't be, he loves everyone" said Hermione.

"We don't even know this Tom Riddle, he sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me" snarled Ron. Harry couldn't believe what Ron had said, "the monster had killed somebody what would any of us have done".

"Look, Hagrid's our friend, why don't we just him about it?, Hermione suggested, "That'll be a cheerful visit, hello Hagrid tell us have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?", Ron exclaimed with with evident sarcasm.

"Mad n' hairy", they all whipped around to see the half giant towering over them. "yeh wouldn' be talkin about me though would yeh?", asked Hagrid.

"What's that you've got, Hagrid" asked Harry. Hagrid was holding something that looked like a sprayer

"Oh, it's a Flesh-Eatin Slug Repellen', fer the Mandrakes yeh know", they nodded.

"Now according teh Professor Sprout, they still gotta bi' o growin up teh do, but once they fully grown, we'll able to chop em and stew em and then we'll get those people down at the hospital unpetrified" Hagrid stated.

"In the meantime, though, you three had best be lookin after yerselves, alrigh'", they nodded and he walked. Neville was running towards them and he looked worried. "Hello Neville as he ran past Hagrid.

"Guys, someone broke in your rooms in the dorm, I don't know who did it, but you better come, come on!" said Neville. They ran after Neville and when they got to the room they found the rooms in a complete mess. There were pillow feathers and clothes all over the place. Harry walked over and was searching something.

"It had to be a Gryffindor, nobody else knows our password, unless it wasn't a student." said Hermione.

"Whoever it was, they must have been looking for something" said Ron seriously. Harry then realised that the something was found, because it was gone.

"They found what they were looking for, Tom Riddle's diary is gone" said Harry. Ron and Hermione looked stunned. They spent the next few days trying to look for the diary. They hunched that somebody from the Gryffindor table. Moreover they were more things that were going on in the school that they could not understand, Hagrid's roosters were getting and the Quidditch match was approaching. It was the day of the match and Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting the Gryffindor table having breakfast. Then Harry heard the cold murderous voice once again.

" _Kill sssso hungry, rip, tear, kill_ " said the voice. Harry suddenly stood up, shocked with eyes wide. "What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's that voice again!" exclaimed Harry, Hermione looked shocked and then a thought just struck her. "I have to. go to the library, I just realised something" she sprinted off.

"What is it with her and the library?" asked Ron.

"You know Hermione, when something crop, go to the library." laughed Harry. After breakfast they went to the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright we play our game Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance, we're stronger, faster and more clever than they are." said Wood.

"Not to mention they're dead scared that Harry will Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." laughed George. "Well that too" said Wood with a smirk. They walked towards the pitch, Professor McGonagall walked towards them.

"Professor McGonagall", "this match has been cancelled" she said.

"We can't cancel Quidditch." said Wood outraged.

"Silence, Wood, you and your teammates will go to Gryffindor Tower now" said McGonagall sharply. "Harry, you and I shall find Mr. Weasley, there is something the both of you have to see.", they find Ron and take them both to the Hospital Wing.

"I warn you this will be a wee bit of a shock". Penelope Clearwater was lying Petrified on her bed and lying next to her was...

"Hermione!" breathed Ron absolutely flabbergasted. Even Hermione has been Petrified!

"She and Miss Clearwater were found near the library, half an hour ago, along with this." holding up a mirror. "Does this mean anything to either of you?" said McGonagall. They both shook their heads. Harry touched Hermione's Petrified hand. They went back to Gryffindor Tower. The rest of the house were chattering away until Professor McGonagall came in with a scroll in her hands.

"Could I have your attention please students?", she said. "Now because of recent events these new rules will be put into effect immediately" she read out.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at six o'clock every evening. All student shall be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions!". "I tell you this, unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it's likely the school will be closed". She walked off. The students began to talk as usual. Harry then turned to Ron.

"I believe not for a even second that he is behind the attacks, but if he did set the monster loose last time then he shall know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets and that is a start."

"But you heard McGonagall, we're not allowed to leave the tower except for class" said Ron. "Then I think it is time I have take my dad's old cloak out again." Harry went back to his royal suites and that night, Harry took out his cloak and met Ron in the Gryffindor common room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

Harry and Ron both went to Hagrid's Hut under the Invisiblity Cloak. Hagrid in the meantime was making tea and was quite scared. He heard a knock on the door. He took out a crossbow.

"Who's there?" he gently kicked the door open and looked out. "Hello?!, hello?" exclaimed Hagrid. Harry and Ron both removed the Invisibility Cloak, Hagrid lowered his crossbow.

"What's that for?!" said Harry. "Oh nuthin' I was expectin', doesn't matter, come on in, I jus' made a pot o' tea." said Hagrid. They followed Hagrid inside the hut he was pouring hot tea in cup but too much and his hands were shaking quite a bit. Harry was concerned about Hagrid.

"Hagrid, are you okay?" asked Harry worried about him. "I'm alrigh', I'm fine"

The teapot clattered in his hands.

"Did you hear about Hermione?", asked Harry. "Oh yeah, I heard abou' tha', alrigh'." nodding his head. Harry nodded and then said,

"Look, we have to ask you something, do you know whose opened the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Harry. "What yeh have understand abou' that is..." they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quick!, under the cloak." he whispered, he answered the door armed with his crossbow. Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of the house along with another man wearing a pin-striped suit and a very long cloak and bowler hat, It was Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic.

"Good evening, Hagrid, I wonder could we?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes o'course, come in" said Hagrid. "What is Minister Fudge doing here?" asked Harry. "I dunno." whispered Ron.

"Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business, had to come, three attacks on Muggleborns, the Ministry has got to take action." said Fudge.

"I never, you know I'd never Professor!" said the half giant.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full trust and confidence." said Albus.

"Forgive me, Albus, but Hagrids' record is against him, I've got to take him." said Fudge. "Take me, take me, where?, not Azkaban Prison!", "I am afraid, we have no choice, Hagrid" said Fudge. Suddenly the door came opened and Lucius Malfoy came in. "Already here Fudge, good." said Lucius.

"What're you doin' ere?, get outta my house!" said Hagrid with a snarl. "My dear man, believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your..." said Lucius, "You call this a house, no, I simply called up the school and was told the Headmaster was here." said Lucius.

"And what exactly is it that you want with me, Lucius?" asked Dumbledore. "The other governors and I have decided it is time for you to step aside". "This is an Order of Suspension." holding up a scroll tied with a red ribbon. He walked forward towards Dumbledore. Fudge tried to take the scroll but Dumbledore stopped him with a finger. Dumbledore took the scroll from Lucius. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it" said Lucius. "I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. With all these recent attacks, there'll be no more Muggle-borns left. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school." said Lucius walking back towards where the boys were hidden under the cloak. Hagrid was furious with this, he knew with Dumbledore gone, things will go from being bad to the worst because Dumbledore was the greatest sorcerer to ever live.

"Yeh can' take Professor Dumbledore away, take 'im away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance, you mark my words, there'll be killin's next" shouted Hagrid.

"You think so?" said Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

"Calm yourself, if the governors decide my removal, I will of course step aside, however you will find that help will always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, do not forget that I can overrule the Governors and I am Grand Duke, Lucius" walking towards Lucius and looking him down. He glanced over Lucius Malfoy's shoulder to where the boys were hiding under the cloak.

"Admirable sentiments, my Lord, shall we?" said Lucius bowing to Dumbledore. Lucius then walked past Dumbledore and then raised his walking stick in friendship at the Minister. Dumblecore was looking at the spot where Harry and Ron were hiding, he gave a mischievous smile and then to the boys horror, he _winked_ at them before going out the door, _Dumbledore knew they were there!,_ the boys thought.

"Fudge" said Lucius raising his cane in respect to the Minister and walked out the door. Fudge raised his hand and then faced Hagrid.

"Come Hagrid, well?"

"If, uh, if anybody was lookin fer some stuff then all they have to do would be to follow the spiders, yeah, that'll lead them righ', that's all I have to say." said Hagrid. "Oh and someone'll need teh feed Fang, while I'm away" walking out the door. Fudge looked confused, "Good boy" he said to Fang and went out the door. Harry and Ron took off the Invisiblity Cloak.

"Hagrid's right, with Grandpa Dumbledore gone there'll be an attack a day" said Ron. Harry took a lantern and left the hut.

"Come along, Fang" and the enormous boarhound followed them. The spiders were crawling down the window and heading the Dark Forest.

"Come on" said Harry,

"What?!" yelled Ron shocked.

"You heard what Hagrid said, follow the spiders" said Harry. "They're heading to the Dark Forest!" exclaimed Ron. Harry walked towards the forest and Ron walked after him.

"Why spiders?, why couldn't it be to follow the butterflies?" said Ron. They went into the Forbidden Forest and the further, they walked, the more spiders would join. Ron absolutely hated spiders. He did not like them one bit. "Harry I don't like this, Harry I don't like this at all."

"Shush" Harry snapped they followed the spiders to a small tunnel.

"Can we go back now?" said Ron scared. They entered the tunnel and found more spiders in the tunnel crawling all over behind the boys which never there was a spider the size of a small cat hanging dangling. Harry exited the tunnel on the other side where they came to a part of the forest where there were many webs. The spiders all went inside a large hole where a ominous voice spoke

"Who is it?".

"Don't panic" whispered Harry to Ron.

"Hagrid, is that you?!" said the voice. "We are friends of Hagrid's" said Harry to the voice. Suddenly to their surprise, an enormous hairy spider came up from the hole and then stared at the boys, Harry thought he knew this spider even though he had not met him.

"And you, You are Aragog aren't you?" said Harry in awe.

"Yes, Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before" said the giant spider. "Who are you, strangers?".

"We are friends of Hagrid's and students of Hogwarts" said Harry. "My name is Harry Potter, this is my friend, Ronald Weasley."

"Harry Potter!, The Boy-Who-Lived!" said Aragog in shock. "Yes" said Harry smiling.

"What business do you seek here, Your Highness?" asked Aragog.

"Up at the castle, there have been attacks on Muggle-born students, Hagrid has been sent to prison on suspicion for being the culprit these attacks" said Harry.

"Attacks?!, Hagrid would never attack a living creature in his life" said Aragog.

"I believe he wouldn't" said Harry. "Hagrid is arrested on suspicion of being the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets" said Harry.

"The Chamber of Secrets?!" exclaimed Aragog. The other spiders seemed terrified at mention of the name

"Yes, it has been re-opened, the Ministry believe it is Hagrid who opened it like before." said Harry.

"That's a lie, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets!" said Aragog angrily.

"Then this means that you're not the monster" said Harry in realisation.

"No, the monster was born in the castle inside the Chamber around the time when the great wizard Salazar Slytherin built it. I only came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveller." the giant arachnid replied.

"If you aren't the monster, then can you tell me what did kill that girl 50 years ago?, because whatever that thing is, it has been re-awakened and is attacking people again, one of my best friends has recently been Petrified from it" asked Harry worriedly.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog in fear. "That thing, that lives in the castle, is an ancient creature we spiders dread above all others, it is our deadliest enemy and most feared predator."

"But have you seen it?" asked Harry.

"I never any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. I sensed the beast lurking about in the castle and Hagrid asked about but we do not speak of it. When I was accused of the attacks fifty years ago, Hagrid brought me here. The girl that was killed was found in a bathroom."

"Every time, there was an attack, I have been hearing a cold voice saying it is hungry and wants to kill" explained Harry to the spider.

"It is the voice of the monster, young one." Aragog informed him.

"What must I do?, if nothing is done to stop it, there will no Muggle-borns left" said Harry sadly.

"Your Highness, go back to the castle, you must stop these attacks." said Aragog.

"How?!" asked Harry.

"I don't know My children will not harm you. You must go back to the castle and figure out how to stop the creature before somebody is killed." Harry gave his gratitude for Aragog helping him in this matter.

Harry and Ron walked back up to the castle after a half an hour journey through the Forbidden Forest.

"Follow the spiders, follow the spiders" said Ron grumbling.

"One thing is for certain, Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was innocent and still is." said Harry. Harry went back up to the Royal Suite upstairs while went back to the dormitories. The next day classes continued as normal but with extra security. As per the rules. Students were escorted by the teachers to their next lessons when they were over and every student was in house dormitories at 6pm. Harry however was always in the Royal Suite. He and Ron had a bouquet a bunch of very beautiful flowers and both head down to the Hospital Wing. However they were stopped by Professor McGonagall walking the corridors.

"What are you boys doing?, you should be in your dormitories." she said firmly.

"Please Professor McGonagall, we just want to see Hermione, things aren't the same without her. Can we please her, we miss her very much" said Harry. McGonagall eyed them both carefully.

"Of course dear, I understand this is a difficult time." she said, "You may see, Miss Granger." She escorted them to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron both made their way to Hermione's bed. Harry replaced the withered flowers with the brand new ones and sat by her bed.

"Wish you were here, Hermione, we need you, now, more than ever." he said. He caressed her stone-cold Petrified hand with his thumb. Ron was also looking sad. Harry then noticed something that was in Hermione's hand. He carefully took it out. It was a crumpled and ripped piece of paper.

"What's that?!" breathed Ron.

"Ron, this is why Hermione went to the library the day she was attacked. Come on!" he said. They walked out of the Hospital Wing. Harry read out:

 _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk also known as the King of Serpents, this enormous snake is capable of living for hundred of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it as it is fatal to them and the crowing of the rooster can kill it._

"Ron, this is it, the monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk, that's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake!". Ron nodded, but there was something that didn't make sense.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no ones dead?" Ron asked. Harry thought about the question and then the answer came to him when he saw his reflection in the window.

"Because, no one did look it in the eye. Well not directly, at least" he said. "Colin saw it through his camera and Justin, Justin must have seen the basilisk through, Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost he cannot die again, and Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along, with the Hufflepuff Prefect."

"And what about Mrs. Norris, I am pretty sure that she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry" said Ron. Harry then realised something.

"The water!, there was water on the floor that night she only saw the Basilisk's reflection." said Harry, Ron nodded in agreement. They walked towards a fire and then Harry read " _Spiders flee before it and the crowing of the rooster can kill it._ Hagrid's roosters were killed and the spider were crawling away in fear. It all fits!".

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around, a ginormous dirty great snake, someone would have seen it!" asked Ron.

"Hermione has given us the answer to that too." At the bottom of the page there was a word underlined labelled ' _Pipes_ '.

"Pipes!, it's using the plumbing!" exclaimed Ron.

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl who was killed, fifty years ago, she died in a bathroom."

" _Moaning Myrtle_ " said Ron in shock. Harry nodded. They jumped when they heard a booming voice.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once all teachers to the second floor corridor immediately." Harry and Ron both rushed to the second floor corridor. All members of the staff were racing along the corridor to see. They didn't see the boys hiding there.

"As you can see. The Heir of Slytherin has left another message, our worst fear has been realised a student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself.", "The students must be sent back home, I am afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." Lockhart came forward.

"I am sorry I dozed off, what have I missed?" he said smiling.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart, your moment has come at last." said Snape.

"M-my moment?" he stammered

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape sneered.

"Well that's settled then, we'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy." said Minerva "Your skills, after all, are legend."

"Very well, I'll just be in my office getting, um, getting ready." he bowed and then walked away from the rest of the staff.

"Who is it, the monster's taken, Minerva?" asked Poppy.

"Ginny Weasley" she replied. The teachers walked off and there, written on the wall with blood.

 _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_

"Ginny" said Ron in tears. They rushed up to Lockhart's office.

"Lockhart maybe useless but he's going to try to get into the Chamber at least we can tell him what have found out!". They climbed up the stairs and rushed into his office.

"Professor, we have some information for you!" Harry said.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call - unavoidable - got to go"

"What about my sister?" said Ron jerkily.

"Well, as to that - most unfortunate -" said Lockhart, avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I -"

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Ron. "You can't go now!"

"Well - I must say - when I took the job -" Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "nothing in the job description - didn't expect -"

"You mean you're running away?" said Harry disbelievingly. "After all that stuff you did in your books"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense!. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things.

"You're a fraud!" shouted Harry. "You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Ron.

"Yes, now you mention it, I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms, otherwise as you see, all those other wizards would have gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book and in-fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you" he said pulling out his wand. But Harry whipped his wand out faster and pointed at Lockhart's face.

"Don't even think about it!" he growled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was hovering over of one the cubicles moaning when she heard Harry, Ron and Lockhart come inside.

"Oh, who's there?" she asked, she saw Harry, Ron and Lockhart standing there looking at her.

"Oh, hello Harry, well what do you want this time?" she asked.

"To ask you how you died." said Harry carefully, with a smile.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very cubicle. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because an old student named Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, I was distraught!" she yelled.

"But they said something funny. A different kind of made up language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

Harry was confused, how can someone die just like that.

"Just like that, how?" he asked

"I just remember seeing a pair of great big horrible yellow eyes, over there by that sink" she said, pointing by the nearest sink, and with wide eyes.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" said Harry.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

Harry turned one of the taps, "That tap never worked." she said. Harry began examining the whole sink from top to bottom and then he saw something next to the tap. And there it was: Engraved on the tap was a tiny snake shaped into the letter S.

"This is it, This is it, Ron, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.", Ron and Lockhart were startled.

"Say something, Harry, say something in Parseltongue." Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them hissing " _Hherr Shaa saa._ ", Just then the top of sink flew up and all of the round sinks came forward revealing a large hole in the middle big enough for a tree to fit in. The nearest sink then lowered down and all three looked down.

"Excellent Harry, good work, well then I'll just be, um, there's no need for me to stay" Lockhart said trying to run off, but the boys stopped

"Yes, there is, you first." Harry said pointing his wand at Lockhart in the face.

"Now boys, what good will it do?" the teacher asked.

"Better, you than us." they said.

"Well obviously, yes" he said. He turned around and then asked.

"You sure you don't want to test it first?" Ron shoved his wand at the fraudulent teacher he jumped yelling and they heard a thump and voice say, "It's really quite filthy down here.", Harry sighed and then said

"Right let's go." said Harry.

"Oh Harry, if you die down there, you're to share my toilet." Myrtle said giggling.

"Uuh, thanks Myrtle" Harry said. Harry jumped in the hole and Ron after him.

The boys went screaming until they fell on the floor. They quickly got up and pointed their wands at Lockhart

"Ew" said Ron disgusted. The floor they were standing on was piled with fish skeletons.

"Now remember, any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away!" said Harry. Harry went off Lockhart followed him when Ron told him to go on. Harry and Ron went through many tunnels until they came to room. There was something huge lying on the on the floor. It was windy and looked somewhat like a snake, Harry went closer and looked carefully. It was a snakeskin!, it looked like it was shed a little recently. He saw that the colour of the skin was a vivid poisonous green.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"It looks like a... snake." replied Lockhart shocked.

"It's a snakeskin, and not just any snakeskin, it is the snakeskin of a Basilisk", said Harry.

"A basilisk?!" said Lockhart shocked, he fainted

"Heart of a lion, this one" said Ron, Suddenly Lockhart snatched the wand from Lockhart and he pointed it at both Harry and Ron.

"The adventure ends here boys, but don't fret, I will be taking some of this basilisk sling back up to the castle, the world will know our story how I was too late to save the girl, how you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body, so you first, Your Highness, say goodbye to your memories."

"Obliviate!" he cried but the spell backfired and he was sent back flying up. Suddenly a large part of the ceiling came crashing down when he hit the ceiling. The boys rushed back to safety where the rocks were falling. The boys were separated by a small mountain of rocks that covered the room from top to bottom. Lockhart was lying unconscious.

"Harry!, Harry!" Ron called from the other side. Harry woke up from his side and called to Ron on the other side.

"Ron!, Ron!, are you okay?!" asked Harry worried.

"I'm fine!" he said. Lockhart suddenly woke up as if from a deep sleep

"Hello, who are you?" he asked.

"Um, Ron Weasley." said Ron.

"Ron Weasley, and who am I?" he asked. They were stunned.

"Lockhart's Memory Charm's backfired!, he hasn't got a clue who he is!" said Harry.

"It's an odd sort of place, isn't it, do you live here?" asked Lockhart picking up a stone. Ron took the stone from Lockhart.

"No." replied Ron

"Really?" Ron knocked Lockhart out with the stone.

"What do I do now?!" asked Ron.

"You wait here and try shift some of this rock so we can get back through, I'll go and find Ginny." said Harry. "Okay" Harry climbed back down the rocks and proceeded to go find Ginny where he saw a door with snakes around it.

He hissed in Parseltongue for the door to open. A snake slithering unlocking the other snakes. The door opened and Harry walked through down a ladder. He turned around and he was looking at a long dim lit chamber. On both sides of the room there were large head statues of snake, at least 12 on each side. There was a pool at the far end of the chamber and an enormous statue of a old man. Harry though that this must be the Statue of Slytherin. In front of the pool there was a figure lying there unconscious, with fiery red hair and a cute face. It was Ginny Weasley!

"Ginny!", Harry ran as fast as he could to Ginny and he dropped to his knees at her side.

"Ginny oh please don't be dead." said a frantic Harry, "Wake up, wake up!, please wake up!".

"She won't wake" said a voice in the shadows. Harry whipped around to the voice. A boy came out of the shadows, he was very handsome with black hair, hollow cheekbones and chiselled features. It was Tom Riddle!,

"Tom?, Tom Riddle." said Harry, "What do you mean she won't wake?, she's not..."

"She's still alive, but only just.." said Riddle. There was something not right, Tom Riddle lived 50 years ago yet here he was standing here looking not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" asked Harry.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for fifty years." said Riddle. Harry touched Ginny's hand.

"She's cold as ice" he said. Tom Riddle picked up Harry's dropped wand.

"You've got to help me Tom, there's a basilisk somewhere around here" said Harry. Harry saw Riddle' twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Give me my wand, Tom" said Harry, his hand outstretched.

"You won't be needing it" said Riddle calmly.

"Listen this is the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk will be coming." said Harry frantic.

"It won't come until it's called." said Riddle perfectly calm.

"Listen, we've got to go, we must save her!" said Harry.

"I'm afraid, I can't do that Harry, you see as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." he said. Harry gave a thought a realised something. He saw the book in Ginny's arm.

"Yes Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets!" said Riddle.

"No, she couldn't, she wouldn't!" said Harry shocked. "It was Ginny, who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and the caretaker's cat, Ginny who the threatening messages on the walls." Riddle went on.

"Why?!" asked Harry.

"Because I told her to." said Riddle with an evil grin on his face.

"You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was in a trance."

"Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls bathroom" said Riddle. "Then who should don't it but you, the very person, I was most anxious to meet."

"Why did you want to meet me?".

"I knew I had to talk you, meet you if I could, so I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid, to gain your trust" Riddle said.

"Hagrid's my friend!" shouted Harry. "And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against, only Dumbledore knew he was innocent but couldn't anything." said Riddle. Harry smirked.

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that, I knew it would not be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen year old self in its pages so that one day I will be able to lead another, to finish the great Salazar Slytherin's noble work" Riddle said with an evil smile.

"You haven't finished it this time, in a few hours the Mandrake drought will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be alright again" said Harry.

"Haven't I told you?, killing Mudbloods does not matter to me anymore, for many months now my new target has been you." said Tom.

"How is it, that a baby boy with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time?" said Riddle, "How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed!" said Riddle.

"Why do you care how I escaped?, Voldemort was after you time!" snapped Harry.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future" said Riddle

He took out Harry's wand from his pocket began writing in fiery words the words

 **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

He then waved his wand and the words re-arranged themselves into:

 **I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

Harry was completely flabbergasted, Tom Marvolo Riddle is the Dark Lord Voldemort. This is the younger version of the monster the Wizarding World had feared.

"You, you're the Heir of Slytherin, you're Voldemort" said a shocked Harry.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name, no, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere will one day will fear to speak, when, I, Lord Voldemort, High Priest of the Old Religion, Dark Lord, became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" said Riddle with a smug look on his face

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest, most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Harry shouted.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle, by the mere memory of me!" exclaimed Riddle.

"He'll never be gone, not as long as there are those who will remain loyal to him!", he is your superior and always will be" said Harry with a look of pride.

Suddenly there was a musical cry coming from the other end of the chamber, a bird came flying in the chamber

"Fawkes?!" said a pleased Harry

The phoenix then dropped something in Harry's hands and landed on Harry's shoulder. Dumbledore was right, the bird was majestically beautiful, it was the size of a swan. It had a golden beak with golden talons and a scarlet head.

"That's a phoenix, and that is the school's old Sorting Hat" said Riddle. He then scoffed.

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his favourite his golden warrior, a songbird and an old hat." he smirks evilly. "Do you feel protected now Harry Potter!".

Riddle then faced the Statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissed words in Parseltongue. Harry, being a Parselmouth, understood what Riddle said.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_ " he hissed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

Riddle then turned round to face Harry with a determined look.

"Let's match the power the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Prince Harry Potter and the weapons that Dumbledore can give him."

Harry heard a hiss from the inside of the mouth. Something was slithering from its depths, it was the Basilisk!, it's large head poked out of the mouth and then the whole body came slithering out of the mouth of the statue. It's body was immensely huge twice as thick as a tree trunk and skin, the colour of a beautiful but poisonous green, it's length was about over a hundred feet long. Harry ran as fast as he could towards the other side.

" _Chassse the boy_ " hissed Riddle in Parseltongue. "Parseltongue shall not save you now Potter, it only obeys me!". The basilisk started to chase Harry. Harry sprinted as fast as he could and then slipped by then the monstrous serpent managed to catch up to him and just as the snake was about to eat him, the phoenix swooped and began attacking the snake with its very sharp talons. the Basilisk started to shriek in pain, blood oozed out from its eyes. Fawkes then flew off.

"No!" shouted Riddle, "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still smell and hear you!".

" _Leave the bird, kill the boy, sniff him, kill him._ " Riddle hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry stepped back and the basilisk and heard him and Harry dodged the attack running sideways to a tunnel pipe and basilisk started following and it whipped out to attack Harry again.

Harry came at a opening but it was barred and then he heard growling coming from behind him, the beast was drawing near it finally came to Harry. It started to hiss and growl at Harry even though it couldn't see him it could hear him. Harry picked a stone very gently without making noise and threw it away making a clacking noise trying to distract the beast. The beast stopped growling and then went away back through another tunnel and then made its way back to the Statue of Slytherin where Ginny was.

"Yes, Harry, the process is nearly complete, in a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory, Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive!" said Riddle with a smile.

"Ginny." Harry whispered.

Suddenly the Basilisk burst out of the pool in front of the statue. A beautiful sword encrusted in gleaming rubies appeared in the Hat. Harry went to the Hat and pulled out the sword from it. It was a beautiful sword. Harry then proceeded to climb the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry started waving the sword to harm the Basilisk. But the Basilisk merely continued attacking him.

Suddenly there was a huge blast fire came from god know where and then Basilisk shrieked in pain and Harry drove the sword right through the mouth to the head killing the creature. The basilisk started to burn and the creature died crashing in the pool. Both Riddle and Harry were shocked, there, standing ten feet away from Riddle, was Professor Albus Dumbledore, He saved the Boy-Who-Lived again. Harry however was bitten by the Basilisk.

Harry came down and Dumbledore caught in his arm just as Harry was about to collapse.

"Remarkable, isn't it, how quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body." said Riddle. "I guess you have a little more than a minute to live, you'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry" he sneered.

"Oh, I do not think so, Tom, I will not, now, nor will I ever let Harry Potter die at your hands". He motioned for Fawkes to come and heal Harry, the phoenix swooped and started to heal Harry and cure him, Harry was completely healed.

Harry then walked towards Ginny who was still lying, unconscious before the water. He held her hand.

"It is funny, the damage a silly little book can do escpecially in the hands of silly stupid little girl." he sneered. He took the book out of her hands and opened it,

"What're you doing?" asked Riddle

grabbed the basilisk fang and then hovered it over.

"Stop!, No!" he cried and went to stop Harry but was too late as Harry stabbed it with the fang. Blood started spurting out of the book.

Riddle then writhed and screaming and then he exploded in a burst of light. Ginny woke with a gasp and then sat up.

"Harry, it was me." she said "but I swear, I didn't mean to, Riddle made me do it."

Dumbledore came forward towards the children.

"It is alright, my child." he said. He then helped Ginny and grabbed hers and Harry's hand

"I will take you back up to the castle." he said.

"Grandpa, what about Ron and Professor Lockhart." Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry, I had sent them back in my office before I came down here." he said with his eyes twinkling. Fawkes then carried all three of them back up to the castle. They headed towards Dumbledore's office where the whole Weasley family was waiting for them. Ron, Ginny were covered in slime whereas HArry, covered in blood

"Oh, Ginny, sweetie" said Molly rushing over to Ginny and giving her a big hug. She hugged Harry as well.

"Well it seems you saved not only Miss Weasley but the whole school as well." McGonagall said, "As well as breaking hundreds of school rules along the way"

"Minerva, please." Dumbledore calmed her down. He then sat in his high chair behind his desk and began to survey the children.

"Well, it seems you children have a lot of explaining to do." he said.

Harry began narrating his story of how he first heard the cold voice when Mrs. Norris was attacked, he then spoke of how he saw spiders fleeing, his meeting with Aragog, the day Hermione was attacked, finding the monster was a Basilisk.

"Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle, Professor?" asked Ginny.

"He is the wizard, whom you flinch at the very mention of his name" said Dumbledore. "He is the Dark Lord Voldemort" he finished.

Ginny and her family gasped.

"Yes, it must be a shock to you." said Dumbledore with a sad expression.

"He was the most brilliant student ever to walk the castle." said Dumbledore.

"It is sad unbelievably surprising, how young Tom Riddle would one day rise to become the most evil, most dreaded of all Dark Lords."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing from Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort is the most evil Dark Lord, a monster, and Dumbledore was actually feeling sorry for him sorry for a horrendous monster worse than even Hitler.

"I can't believe you, Grandpa." said Harry. "You are feeling sorry for that monster."

Dumbledore was however far older, far wiser, than Harry and much more experienced, he always was on top because he knows about people and emotions.

"One who does not know the meaning of love or friendship is something that even the wise would feel sorry, Harry." explained Dumbledore. "I know you are angry at me for feeling sorry for him because he murdered your parents and many good wizards. However you must understand that even your parents felt sorry for him. You will learn in time, Harry" he smiled. Harry nodded, maybe Dumbledore is right.

"As for you, Miss Weasley, there will be no punishment, better witches and wizards have fallen prey to the games of the Dark Lord." he said smiling. Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Molly, take her to the Hospital with the other patients are give her a nice mug of hot chocolate, I always find that cheers me up." said Dumbledore smiling. He cupped Ginny's cheek and then motioned for her to go and get some rest, Ginny smiled. The Weasleys smiled and then left the office with Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore then turned to Harry with grateful smile.

"Harry, first I would like to thank you, you must have shown, true pure loyalty to me, down in the Chamber." he said.

"You are the one who saved me, Grandpa." said Harry smiling. "Without you there is no us."

Dumbledore blushed and Harry laughed

"Thank you, Harry, I am grateful that you think of me like that." said Albus.

"However, I notice that something is troubling you." he said.

"You see, sir, I cannot help but notice certain things, certain similarites between the Tom Riddle and me." said Harry.

"I understand exactly what you mean, you both share many things in common and yet you are vastly different from each other." said Dumbledore

"I possess this evil power of Parseltongue." said Harry.

"Do not believe all that nonsense about Parseltongue being evil, Harry" Dumbledore interrupted. He went behind his desk.

"There are some abilites, which are not particular common and some considered to be unnatural, but that does not mean that it is evil."

"One thing you must understand and which I want you to remember always, is this, it is not our abilities that show us what we truly are" said Dumbledore. "it is our **choices**."

"A person is known by his action, by his deeds, it is what we do that defines us, not what can do" he said. Harry nodded and smiled, his grandfather was indeed the wisest wizard in the world.

"Sir, the Sorting Hat told me that I have qualities all the founder and that is why he put me in all houses." said Harry.

"Yes, indeed, I clearly remember it, though it said your primary house is Gryffindor and can you tell why? " asked Dumbledore, with eyes twinkling.

"Maybe because, it detects bravery a bit more" said Harry. "Gryffindors are best know to be brave".

"Exactly, Harry, exactly" said Dumbledore. Harry was processing the information and then he smiled in realization of everything and that everything was for the best for him. Dumbledore was also smiling with a mad twinkle in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." said Dumbledore. The door opened and in came, Lucius Malfoy and behind him, in heavily wrapped bandaged hands, was Dobby, the house-elf

"Dobby!, so this is your master, the family you serve is the Malfoys" said Harry. Dobby nodded, Lucius smiled at Dobby and walked forward with his snake topped cane.

"Nice to see you, Harry" said Lucius.

"Nice to see you, too, Uncle Lucius" replied Harry with a smile. Lucius then turned to Albus Dumbledore and bowed to him.

"So it is true then, Your Highness, the attacks have stopped and you have returned" said Lucius with a pleased smile.

"I am pleased to say it is, Lucius and yes, you see when the Governors learnt that Viscount Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken in to the Chamber they saw fit to summon me back, and we musn't forget that Hogwarts is the property of the heir of the Founders" said Dumbledore with a smile on his face. Lucius smiled.

"I know very well, who is the heir?" said Lucius.

"You will know it time." said Dumbledore smiling.

"The culprit has been identified, I take it?" asked Lucius. "Oh yes indeed, Lucius" the old wizard replied.

"And who was it?" asked Lucius.

"Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"Ah" said Lucius sounding surprised.

"Only this time, he chose to act through somebody else, by means of this diary" said Dumbledore, holding it up.

"I see." said Lucius

"Fortunately, our young Prince, discovered it, one hopes that no more of the Dark Lord's old school things should find their way into the hands of innocent children, because the consequences responsible would be severe" Dumbledore said.

"Very well, my Lord, for my second business here" said Lucius.

"Dobby, you will be bound the service of this school and the Headmaster" said Lucius. Harry looked shocked and then looked at Dumbledore.

"I accept, Master" said Dobby.

"I, Lucius Malfoy, Earl and Head of the House of Malfoy, bind my House Elf, Dobby, to the service of Hogwarts School Withcraft and Wizardry, So Mote It Be" said Lucius.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, Grand Duke and Head of the House of Dumbledore, accept the House Elf Dobby, in the service of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" said Dumbeldore. There was a light and Dobby was dressed in a white uniform and then disappeared.

"Till next time, Your Highness" said Lucius bowing to Dumbledore and he nodded. Lucius walked out of the office.

"Harry, I want you to go up back your Royal Suite, take a bath and then come down to the Feast" said Dumbledore.

"Okay, Grandpa" said Harry. "Professor, I wanted to ask you something I am very concerned about." said Harry.

"You want to ask me about the day Hagrid was arrested after Hermione was attacked" he said with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, did you know that?.." asked Harry. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes I knew you were present there and your friend Ronald" said Dumbledore. "I could sense it."

"No more questions now, my child, go upstairs and freshen up, I shall see you at the Feast. Meanwhile I have to get these release papers to Azkaban."

On the way down to the Hall, Dumbledore had Ron deliver the release papers to Azkaban.

Harry went back to the Royal Suite, had a bath, got dressed in new robes, and went down to the Feast. Two days later the Mandrake Draught was ready and every Petrified student was alright again.

Harry was at the feast and Sir Nicholas was floating in between being greeted by students.

"Welcome, back" said a Ravenclaw. "Thank you" he replied.

"Good evening, Sir Nicholas" said another student.

"Good evening." he said happily.

"Good to see you, Sir Nicholas" Percy said as the ghost passed him.

"Thank you." he said happily.

"Hello" he said to a passerby student.

Hermione came into the Great Hall and Nick greeted her.

"Hermione, welcome back!" he said happily.

"Thanks, Sir Nicholas" she said happily. Neville noticed Hermione at the front of the Great Hall.

"Harry, it's Hermione" he said. Harry looked over and Hermione standing completely restored and healthy. She ran as fast as she could and enveloped Harry in a massive hug like a sister would to a brother. Harry returned the hug with a tear rolling down his cheek. She then hugged Ron and he said

"Welcome back, Hermione."

"Thanks, Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it." she said happily.

"Solved it, you are the one who found what the monster was." Harry said, "We never could have done it without you" said Harry.

"Thanks" she said. McGonagall got everyones attention. Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin the feast, let us round us of applause, for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Madrake root had been successfully administered to all who had been Petrified." he said happily. The Great Hall gave a round of applause for the school professors

"Also, in light of the recent events, as a school treat, I declare all exams have been cancelled." he said with a beaming face. The Hall thundered with cheers and applause, the Slytherins.

"Additionally, I would like to thank our young Prince Harry and two friends for their bravery in putting a stop to these attacks. I give all of them Special Awards for Services to the School and two hundred points each" he said with a smile. The Great Hall burst in a round of applause again and they all sat down when suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and there stood, Rubeus Hagrid.

"Sorry, I'm late" he said with embarassment. He then started to walk towards the Head Table saying. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol." Some students laughed.

Ron looked a tad bit guilty of it as he was the one who gave the newspaper to his menace family owl. He looked at the Head Table with a guilty and embarrassed look and Dumbledore looked amused at Ron. Hagrid came over to where the trio were sitting.

"Well I'd jus' like teh say that, if hadn't been for you, Harry and Ron and Hermione, o' course" he said. Hermione was smiling.

"I'd still be you know where, so I just like to say thanks" the giant said beaming at them. They looked at each other and then Harry got up.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid" said Harry emotionally. He then gave Hagrid a hug. Hagrid gave him one too ruffling the black haired boys hair.

Dumbledore stood up and started clapping, followed by McGonagall, Pomfrey, Sprout, Flitwick and the rest of the teachers.

Harry pulled away from the half giant and clapped, Ron, Hermione and the whole Hall started clapping as well. Hagrid was overwhelmed by the welcome back he got and then wiped a tear from his eye. Some teachers had tears of joy in their eyes. After 2 minutes of applause died out. They all had an excellent feast and two days later the Ministry declared Hagrid to be innocent and completely cleared of all charges, he was free to use magic again and was given a new wand and continue his studies again. Hagrid's family were aristocrat so he was again granted the title Lord Hagrid and his wealth again. This year was again filled with twists and turns but ended good nevertheless and the best thing was that an innocent man had got his name cleared. The train left and Harry went to the Palace again. Harry told the Queen of his adventure this year at school about how he found that he was a Parselmouth, how he face the giant basilisk and how he and Dumbledore killed it. Many of the Royal family were awed at his and he told them that he faced the Dark Lord again but in a younger version however he did not reveal the Dark Lord's real name as he thought he will use it in future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

* * *

Harry spent the next few days wondering he should visit his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Eliza, I was thinking of visiting Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon back in Surrey, maybe staying with them for a couple of days or weeks." he asked.

"Why is that?" asked the Queen.

"it's just that, I haven't seen them in a couple of years and want to very badly after all they are my family too." he said. "Please?" he said. The Queen gave a thought and then gave permission. The next day, Harry went with a convoy of cars and went to the Dursleys house in Little Whinging. He wondered how they were doing.

Harry knocked on the door and it was open by a large boy with blonde hair, it was Dudley, the last time he saw Dudley he was a bit fat but it seemed like now he was losing weight.

"Harry?" he said.

"Hello there, cousin." said Harry with a smile.

"What are you doing standing in the doorway? come in, come in." he said, dragging Harry in the house.

"Mum!, Dad!" shouted Dudley. "Guess who's here?". Petunia came in from the kitchen wearing an apron and Vernon came in out from the garden.

"Harry!" they both shouted giving him a hug. Harry also gave them a hug. Petunia then served tea to everyone and all of them sat down sipping her tea.

"So, how have you been these days, Harry dear?" she asked.

"Great." he lied. Aunt Petunia didn't seem too convinced but then she thought it best not to ask him.

"So then Harry, Heir Apparent to Her Majesty the Queen, eh?" Vernon said with a proud look on his face.

"Yes, I am." Harry said with a blush. Harry then explained of his adventures at school after he left the Dursleys, how he got his letter at Diagon Alley, how he learnt about his parents' murderer.

"Aunt Petunia, why did you not tell me about the Dark Lord?" asked Harry. "I had a right to know."

"I didn't think, I was the right person to tell you that my dear, it was too early for you to know and another thing is that they know more about it than we do." she explained.

"Okay, I think I understand, sort of" said Harry.

Harry then spent the next few days with the Dursleys and playing with their friends. One day in the news there was a story about an escaped mass murderer who had broken out of prison the prisoner was named Sirius Black. They showed a picture of the man and he looked quite handsome but then again he was ragged.

"The public is fairly, that Black is armed and completely dangerous, he has killed many people before 12 years ago. If anyone sees this man then please kindly call on this number.

That very day, Vernon announced that Marge was coming and will be staying with them. Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister, she was a dominant woman who would make even Vernon look weak, she even had a moustache but not quite as bushy as Vernon's and she resembled Vernon quite a lot. Marge always hated Harry and used to make remarks about his parents and upbringing. That day, there was a ring on the bell and there stood Aunt Marge with her bad tempered bull dog, Ripper.

"Oh, you're back, are you?" said Marge.

"Yes" said Harry. "This is my family too". She gave Harry her umbrella and then walked in the kitchen to Petunia and Vernon.

"So boy, how did you decide to grace your presence, boy." she said mockingly.

"Marge, please that is enough, Harry is family and he is also the Heir to Her Majesty the Queen" said Vernon.

"There was one time when you couldn't stand his father, James Potter, and now you are putting up with his kid" said Marge.

"Prince James and I may not have been friendly acquaintances but he has Lily's personality" said Vernon. "Lily was a very good and loving woman. he has her mothers eyes" Harry spent a few days with and then decided that it was time fro him to leave the house and go back to the Palace.

"Well Uncle, I'll be leaving now and going back to the Palace." said Harry.

"This soon boy?" he said.

"I have to be going now Uncle, bye" said Harry, holding out his hand and Uncle Vernon shook it.

"Bye, son. look after yourself" said Vernon. Harry smiled at the other Dursleys at then walked out the door. He then remember he hadn't informed the royal family he was leaving. He heard stories of a magical bus that takes people anywhere on land called The Knight Bus. He sat on the pavement corner and looked at the bushes he could swear he saw something large and black, it looked like a dog with a yellow eyes. He stuck his wand out and then all of sudden he heard a loud bang and horn. A triple decker bus just came in view. It was vividly purple, stopped in front of him. A young man wearing a cap and covered small pimples said:

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening". he said. He then noticed Harry lying on the floor.

"What you doing, down there" he asked.

"I fell over" he replied.

"Choo fell over for?" he said.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he snapped.

"Well, come on then, let's not wait for the grass to grow" said Stan. Harry then started to look back where he saw the beastly dog.

"Whachoo lookin' at?" he noticed Harry looking at the bush.

"There was something over there a minute ago, just before you showed up, like a large black dog." Harry said.

"Well it's gone now, come in son" said Stan. "I'll get this, you get in" said Stan. Harry walked in the bus and saw it was actually pleasant inside the bus. There was a large chandelier and instead of seats there were _beds_.

"Come on, move on, move on, move on." said Stan impatiently. "This is our bus driver, Ernie Prang" said Stan. Ernie Prang was an elderly wizard with thick glasses, he nodded at Harry. There was a shrunken head with dreadlocks hanging in the drivers compartment.

"Take 'er away, Ern." said Stan. giving Harry a ticket.

"Yeah, take it away Ernie, it's going to be a bumpy ride" said the shrunken head, cackling. Ernie took a bite out of a large sandwich and then the bus took off. Harry was thrown back on his bed. The bus was going unbelievably fast. it then started spinning all around and Harry was screaming in excitement as he never had this much fun.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Stan.

"I didn't" said Harry.

"Whereabouts are you headed?" asked Stan.

"The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London" said Harry.

"Did you hear that Ern, The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London" said Stan.

"The Leaky Cauldron, hey if you have the pea soup, make sure you eat it before it eats you" said the shrunken head, cackling.

"So this bus, can it go anywhere?" asked Harry.

"Yep, anywhere as long it's on land, can't do nufink underwater" said Stan proudly.

"But the Muggles, can't they see us?" asked Harry concerned.

"Muggles, they don't see nothin' do they?" said Stan amused.

"No, but if you jab with a fork they feel" said the shrunken head. They saw a old lady crossing the street.

"Ernie!, little old lady at 12 o'clock!" screamed the head and the bus immediately stopped causing Harry to crash against the window hard but the window stayed solid hard and unbroken. The old lady was taking some time to cross the road.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 1/2, 3, 2, 1 3/4" the shrunken head counted, and then screamed "yeah!" as the old lady was safely on the other side. Harry was then thrown back on his bed when Ernie said after a minute.

"Best go wake up, Madam Marsh, We're approachin' Wales" said Ernie.

"Aye." said Stan. He was upstairs holding straps to stop from falling and then came back down with a old witch in green robes and the bus stopped again. The witch got out Stand took a seat in his armchair. He was holding the Daily Prophet article. it showed the picture of the same prisoner that was on the Muggle news.

"Who is that?, that man?! he was the muggle news" he said pointing at the man in the newspaper. Stan Shunpike turned the article over.

"Who is that?, who is?" said Stan shocked. "That is Sirius Black, that is"

"He's a murderer, got himself locked up in Azkaban for it." said Stan.

"How did he escape?" asked Harry.

"Well that's the question, isn't it?" said Stan. "He's the first one, that done it, He was a big supporter of You Know Who, reckon you've heard of him."

"Who, Voldemort?" said Harry. Stan's pimples went white and Ernie jerked wheel and almost crashed.

"You outta your tree, choo say 'is name for" said Stan stunned.

"I haven't got a problem saying Voldemort" said Harry. Stan Shunpike gasped again.

"Honestly, is everyone going to do that when his name is mentioned?" said Harry. Stan was wondering this boy, he looked quite familiar.

"We all fear 'im, lad" said Stan.

"Let me tell you something what Professor Dumbledore said to me once: fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" said Harry.

"Dumbledore is the most powerful sorcerer in the world, obviously he's gonna say tha'." said Stan. "You-Know-Who is scared o' him".

"Can I have a look at the paper?" Harry asked extending his hand.

"Sure" said Stan.

 _SIRIUS BLACK STILL AT LARGE_

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

"He murdered thirteen people, with one curse" said Harry shocked.

"Yep, in broad daylight, Aurors came and arrested and yeh know what did then?" said Stan.

"Laughed, just laughed" said Stan. "Reckon those Azkaban guards should taken his life.

"Talk about summa' else Stan, there's a good lad, them Azkaban guard give me the chills" said Ernie. The bus then turned and then stopped nearly hitting the nearby car. Harry again slammed against the window.

"Ah Your Highness at last" said Tom the barman coming in the bus.

"Your Highness?" said Stan confused.

"You don't know who he is?" said Tom.

"I'll take care of this, Tom" said a voice. Harry came face to face with Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Stan, this is Prince Harry Potter" said Fudge.

"My apologies, Your Highness." said Stan bowing.

"It's okay, thank you for bringing me here." said Harry.

"Thank you Mr Shunpike for bringing His Highness safely to us." said Fudge.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

* * *

Harry followed Tom into the inn and then took in into a room with a large fire place. On the table on the books was..

"Hedwig" said Harry with relief.

"Right, smart bird you got there, Your Highness, he arrived here just five minutes before yourself" said Tom. Cornelius Fudge came inside.

"Tom will take your things up to your room." said Fudge.

"Harry sit here, have a something to eat" said Fudge. "Mr Potter, we were aware that you had gone to your relatives in Little Whinging, Surrey. They said that you had left there a few hours ago back to the Palace." said Fudge.

"Nevertheless we have been keeping an eye on you and glad you are safely back with us. However, I must say it is very dangerous to going like that as we have a murderer on the loose" said the Minister

"Sirius Black, you mean?" said Harry.

"Yes" replied Fudge

"But what's he got to do with me?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing of course, you're safe and sound and that's what matters, tomorrow you must pick up some school things." said Fudge.

"There are some gifts and letters, I have taken liberty of having them brought here for you." he said pointing at some packages.

"By the way,Harry, I don't want you wandering off to Muggle London, no stick to Diagon Alley, wouldn't want to lose you again" said Fudge. "Best we know where you are." There are some books in there as well that might interesting to you.

Harry read some letters written from Hermione.

She sent him a broom stick care-kit with high polish, compass for long journeys. Ron had sent him lots of sweets and gifts, for he loved Harry like a brother. Hagrid sent Harry a book that would bite people it was called the Monster Book of Monsters. Hagrid left a note saying that to open the book first stroke the spine. Harry then made his way to Diagon Alley saying that he is going to get his school stuff. Harry looked at his list and found that he needed new school robes and new books.

The books list was:

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

 _Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

 _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

 _Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

 _The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

He first went to Madam Malkins to get his new school robes. There were now students and Madam Malkin was alone.

"Ah, good morning, Your Highness." she said bowing.

"Good morning, Madam Malkin." he greeted.

"New school robes, I presume" she asked.

"Yes." he smiled.

"This way and we'll get you some classic good ones" she said. She began to take Harry's measurements and took out some velvety black robes for the boy and found the perfect match.

"We have found the perfect match." she said. He filled out a form and signed it and payed her for the uniform.

Harry then decided to get his new school books for coming year. He proceeded to Flourish and Blotts where he got some books, but the rest he didn't know.

"I need, um, Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky." he said.

"Ah, starting Divination this year are you?" said the counter assistant. He went to the place and got out the new books on Unfogging the Future. Harry came across a books on omens and other things.

"You really don't want to read that." said the assistant. "The whole thing is filled signs death omens and before you know it you start seeing them and people get half scared to death."

There was one final book called the Monster Book of Monsters he went to the place they were placed in a cage biting.

"Oh hang on, I've already got one of those" said Harry.

"You have?, well thank god for that, I've been bitten like hundred times already, I'm never stocking them again" said the shop owner. "I thought we'd see the worst when we were stocking the Invisible Book of Invisibility" he said.

"You just stroke the spine and they calm right down." he said.

"Well, thank you for that information." he said.

Harry made his way back to Flourish and Blotts where he saw Ron and Hermione heading towards the pet shop in Diagon Alley. He made his way towards them.

"Harry" they both said excitedly. They both gave Harry a huge hug.

"You're here alone?" Ron said.

"Yeah, just gone to get my new school uniform and books. Ron nodded and they both made their way in the pet store. Ron explained that Scabbers was not well these past few days. The shop keeper offered Ron a new magical hat because his one was getting thin, but Ron didn't want a new one so he got a rat tonic, a vial with red liquid. Suddenly something very huge and orange and furry jumped onto Ron's head and went for the rat.

"No, Crookshanks, no!" cried the shop keeper.

"What the hell was that?" said a shocked Ronald.

"Either, an enormous cat or quite a small tiger" said Harry.

They then left the shop after exploring until Hermione came out with the cat that attacked Ron. It was very furry with a scrunched up looking face as though it ran to a wall multiple times, it was also part Kneazle, a magical breed of cat.

"You bought that monster?" exclaimed Ron.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" she said smiling. Ron looked at Hermione as though she had two heads.

"Mione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron. Hermione ignored Ron and proceeded to the inn. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were in the inn. Fred and George all hugged Harry and Mrs. Weasley gave him a kiss.

"Harry, good to see you." she said.

"Good to see you too. Aunt Molly" he said.

"Have you got all of books?" she said.

"Yep, it's all here", he replied.

"All of your clothes?"

"Everything's there" he said.

"Good boy". Arthur Weasley came forward.

"Harry Potter" he greeted. "Uncle Arthur".

"I wonder if I may have a word" he asked.

"Hello Hermione" he said happily.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley" she said.

"Harry, there are some within the Ministry who are not unwilling to let me reveal what I am about to reveal to you" said Arthur. "But Dumbledore has told me to let you know in some details."

"You are in danger, grave danger!" he whispered taking Harry aside. There was a wanted poster of Sirius Black at the spot they were talking at.

"Has this got anything to do with Sirius Black, Uncle?" asked Harry.

"What do you know about Sirius Black Harry?" asked Arthur W.

"Only that he's escaped from Azkaban." said Harry.

"And do you know why?" said Arthur. Harry shook his head as no.

"12 years ago, when you stopped..." said Arthur, can't saying Voldemort's name.

"Voldemort" said Harry.

"Please don't say his name!" said Arthur.

"Sorry" said Harry.

"When you stopped, You-Know-Who, Sirius Back lost everything but to this date he still remains a faithful servant and in his mind you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power." explained Arthur. "That is why he has escaped from Azkaban Prison, to find you.".

"And kill me" finished Harry.

"Harry, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you won't go looking for Black." said Arthur.

"Mr Weasley , why would I go looking for someone who is hell bent on killing me." said Harry.

"Good boy." said he said.

Harry went back with his friends where he saw an article of the Weasleys going to Egypt fro a family holiday.

 _WEASLEY FAMILY VISIT EYGPT_

It showed a picture of the entire Weasley family except for the two older brothers having fun in Eygpt.

"Not flashing that clip to anyone are you?" said the twins.

"I wasn't showing anyone" said Ron.

"No, not a soul" they said sarcastically.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

* * *

The kids had gotten in the train until Ron realised his rat was missing. Mrs Weasley was running holding Scabbers and then handed it to Ron.

"Ron!, Ron!, for goodness sake don't lose him!" she said waving her children goodbye. Harry and Ron went to a compartment because everywhere else was full until there was one compartment where there was only one person. He was fast asleep under his cloak. He looked tired, though he was young with some grey hairs and some scars.

"Who d'you reckon this is?" asked Ron.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" said Hermione.

"You know everything, how is it she knows everything?" said Ron agitated.

"It's on his trunk, Ronald" she said pointing at it.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" asked Harry.

"Must be, why?" asked Ron.

"I've gotta tell you something." said Harry closing the door. He explained to them about Sirius Black and the reason why he has escaped from Azkaban.

"Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you!" said Ron outraged.

"Yes." said Harry.

"But they'll catch Black won't they?" said Hermione. "I mean everyone is looking for him."

"Sure, except no one has ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous raving lunatic." said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron." said Ronald.

The old lady with the trolley of sweets came in.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she said.

"Chocolate Frogs and some cauldron cakes please" said Harry. The lady handed them.

"A packet of Droobles please" Ron said.

"Do you think we should wake him?" said Hermione. Harry tried to wake him.

"Professor, wake up sir?" said Harry.

"Don't worry dear, if he is hungry he will know where to find me" said the woman. "Anything else?"

"No thank you" they all said. The train ride was quite pleasant throughout the day until the train suddenly came to a standstill.

"Why are we stopping?, we can't be there yet, can we?" said Hermione. Ron looked out the window. He thought he could see something.

"There's something moving out there." said Ron. The train shook. "I think someone's coming aboard." After a moment passed the train violently shook. Suddenly the lights were starting to go on and off. Ron became frightened as the train shook again.

"Bloody hell!, what's happening?" said Ron scared. Suddenly the lights went out and the outline of something coming in, the compartment door opened in the way there was a creature completely cloaked in black. Its hands looked spider like long and something decayed in water. It was giving off a coldness and then Harry went rigid and fainted. There was suddenly a bright light and the creature fled from it, as Harryard a woman scream. He fainted he h awoke after a few minutes.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione. Harry awoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. They jumped after a huge snap. Professor Lupin was finally awake and he break an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. and the rest of them.

"Here, take this Harry." said Remus. He handed Harry a particularly large piece. The rest of them starting eating the chocolate.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Harry. Lupin smiled.

"Everyone knows you, Harry, you look so like James." he said.

"You know my father?" said Harry.

"Oh yes, James was one of my best friends. said Lupin holding out his hand and Harry shook it. Harry was shocked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remus John Lupin." he said holding out his hand. Harry shook it.

"Eat the chocolate, you'll feel better" said Remus. He took a large bite and suddenly warmth and happiness swept over him.

"What was that thing, that creature that came?" asked Harry.

"It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black." said Lupin. Lupin got up and got out from the compartment. "If you'll excuse me, I need have a little word with the driver. Eat the chocolate, you'll feel better"

"What happened to me?" asked Harry.

"You sorta went rigid, we thought you were having a fit or something, and then you fain't end." said Ron concerned.

"Did either of you, you know, pass out?" asked Harry.

"No I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again" said Ron. Suddenly the train started moving again and Lupin came back in the compartment and in six hours they reached Hogwarts train station they all aboarded carriages. The first years were all sorted and Dumbledore got up and came to his golden owl podium.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent Feast. First I am pleased to welcome Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly contact consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck Professor." Remus Lupin was sitting next to Severus, he got up and gave a short bow and everyone clapped.

"Of course that's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." said Hermione. Draco called Harry.

"Harry, are you okay?" said Draco.

"I'm fine Draco." said Harry smiling.

"Sadly, we had a shortage of staff because Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs, fortunately I'm delighted to announce that his position will taken none other than our own gamekeeper. Please welcome Professor Rubeus Hagrid" said Dumbledore. The Great Hall erupted in cheers and claps. Harry and his friends whooped and clapped.

"Finally, onto a more serious subject, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementors of Azkaban". The students started whispering. "That is until a time, Sirius Black has been captured. The Dementors shall be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, now whilst I have been by the Ministry, that their presence will not distrupt our day to day activities, I must give you a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They are not to be fooled by disguises or tricks and not even... _Invisibilty Cloaks_ ". Harry and his friends gave each other astounded looks. "Dementors do not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way, therefore I must warn each and every one of you give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of Dementor to be forgiving." he said. "But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times" blowing of a candle "if one only remembers to turn on the light" lighting the candle with his hand. His eyes were twinkling and with a smile. "Now I only have two words for you all: tuck in" he said. The children and professors were all having an Excellent feast, Professors Snape and Lupin were catching up on old things, they knew each other very well. After the feast Dumbledore summoned Harry to the head table.

"As you very well know that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban Prison. I am first and foremost corcerned about your safety. I giver the choice if you want to stay within the Royal Suite or the dormitories."

"I don't know, which has more protection?" said Harry.

"I should say tat the Suite is more protected because only you have access to it." he said.

"I'll stay in the suite Grandpa" said Harry.

"Very well, my child but please be careful" said Dumbledore.

That night Harry and his friends had a small welcome back party and they ate a lot of sweets which makes you sound like an animal. After that Harry went to his Royal Suite upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall came to their houses and gave them their new timetables. Their first class was Divination, They made there way upto the North Tower where the Divination Classroom was located. The teacher was Professor Trelawney and she looked quite an odd woman, she has lots of beads in her hair and wearing a shawl her dress was in many colours. She looked like a big insect.

"Good morning my children, in this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts, in this room you shall discover if your possess the Sight", she hit the table, many students started giggling.

"Hello, I am Professor Trelawney, together we shall cast ourselves into the future" she had an excited look on her face.

"This term we shall focus on Tessomancy which is the art of reading tea leaves so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you, each person took the cup of the opposite person.

"The truth lies buried, at a sentence deep within a book waiting to be read, but first you must broaden your minds" holding Seamus Finnegan's head. "First you must look beyond!".

"What a load of rubbish" came a voice from Harry's table.

"Where did you come from?!" said Ron. It was Hermione, she wasn't there at the start.

"Me!, I've been here all, this time" said Hermione.

"You, boy, is your grandmother quite well" she said looking at Neville.

"I, I think so." he said nervously. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, give me the cup" she looked at it quickly. "Oh mm, pity."

"You, my dear, the thing that you dread will happen on October the sixteenth." she said to Lavender.

"One of us will leave us before this Easter, forever" she said.

"Broaden your minds." she said. She looked at everyone's tea leaves until she came down at the table of the Golden Trio.

"Oh, your aura is pulsing dear, are in the beyond. I think you are!" she said excitedly.

"Sure" said Ron nervous. Harry and Hermione had amused looks on their faces.

"Look at the cup, tell me what you see" she said.

"Harry has got a sort of a wonky cross" he turned a page in the book of Unfogging the Future, "that's trials and suffering" and that there could be the Sun that is sign of happiness" he said.

"So you're gonna suffer, but you are going to be happy about it" he said to Harry.

"Give the cup of Prince Harry." she said. Ron gave it her.

"The club, that is an attack" she said to Harry, she turned the cup and she saw something else. "The skull, there is danger awaiting you." she said. She turned the cup again and said, "The falcon, my dear child, you have a deadly enemy" she said. " Dear me, this is not a happy cup." She gave the cup one final turn before her eyes widened and she screamed and collapsed back into her chair. She clutched her heart.

"What's the matter, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Oh, my dear sweet boy, do not ask, it is kinder not to say" she said clutching her heart.

"What is it, please just tell me." she said.

"My dear, you have.. _the Grim_." she said with a sorrowful look on her face. Seamus didn't know what it was, Hermione thought it was just ridiculous listening to the witch, but the rest of the class had shocked looks and they clapped a hand on their open mouths.

"the what?" asked Harry confused.

"The Grim, my sweet, the giant spectral dog that haunts graveyards, it is one of the darkest omes in our world. It is, my dear, an omen of death." she said.

"I think I must dismiss the class here" she said.

"Oh you my dear will be late next time you come into this lesson" she said.

Everyone had a unhappy mood when they walked to their next class which was Transfiguration.

She turned into a cat and transferred many things into something else.

"Come on now, it's not like I expect an applause but why are all of you so gloomy?" she asked.

"Professor, we just had our Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves" Hermione stated. Professor McGonagall knew all too well about this and she nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, I understand Miss Granger there is no need to explain any more, so which of you will be dying this year" she asked. The whole classroom looked up in shock as how she figured it out.

"Me" said Harry nervously.

"Ah, I see, well, young Harry, for your information, Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. "Another thing, you seem in perfect health to me, now if you die tomorrow, you will have to worry and bring your homework in." she said.

Harry burst out laughing along with the rest of the class.

They went down to the Great Hall, to have some breakfast. Ron was urged to ask Harry something.

"Harry, you haven't a giant black dog, have you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have, when I left the Dursleys this summer I saw one at the end of the street just before the Knight Bus rescued me." he said.

Ron dropped the fork he was holding with a clatter.

"Probably a stray" said Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione as if she had lost it.

"Hermione, if Harry has seen a Grim then that is serious, My uncle Bilius saw one and died twenty fours later" he said.

"Conincidence." she said.

"Hermione, Grim scare the living daylights out of people." he said.

"There's you answer, they seem them and die of fright, it is the cause of death, not an omen." said Hermione. "If you ask me Harry, I think Divination is a very woolly discipline now, Ancient Runes, that is a fascinating subject." she said.

"Ancient Runes, exactly how many classes are you taking this year?" Ron asked. "A fair few."

"Hang on, Ancient Runes is on the same time as Divination, you have to be in two classes at once." he said.

"Don't be silly Ron, how can anyone be in two classes at once. Broaden your minds, use you Inner Eye to see the future." she said, they all burst out laughing. The next class after lunch, was Care of Magical Creatures. All students headed down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was waiting for them at the hut.

"That's it, come on now, gather round an', less chattin' if yeh don' mind" he pointed to a student.

"I go' a real treat for yeh today, a great lesson, follow me" he said. They followed Hagrid into the forest. It was a very beautiful They came to a very open and there was a paddock with a large barn next to it.

"Righ' form a group over there and open yer books to page forty nine." said Hagrid.

"Exactly how do we do that?, without this book biting our hands off" said Draco.

"Oh, I'm the make shoulda put an instruction, stroke the spine" said Hagrid. They all stroked the spine but Nevilla as always did the opposite and it was no wonder why Snape was always displeased with him. Harry saved him by stroking the spine, the books shuddered and they stopped biting.

Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Ta da da da" said Hagrid pointing at the paddock. In the paddock were the most bizarre looking creatures they had ever seen. They had very large wings, many of them were in different colours. They also had bright orange eyes and cruel steel coloured beaks. They had strong hind legs of a horse and front end of an eagle which include the head, the legs and their feet. Their talons were half a foot long and looked lethally razor sharp.

"Aren't they beautiful." said Hagrid. They were indeed.

"Exactly what are they?" asked Ron.

"They, Ron, are Hippogriffs, now first and foremos' what wanna know about them is tha' they are very proud creatures, very easily offended, trus' me cos I'm serious, yeh do not wanna insult a hippogriff, cos it may as well be the las' thing yeh ever do, now who'd like teh come an' give 'em a try." said Hagrid. The class stepped back leaving Harry to step forward.

"I'll do it" said Harry.

"Harry, remember your tea leaves" said Parvati.

"That's a lot of rubbish Parvati" said Harry. He stepped forward bravely and Hagrid beamed at him.

"Well done Harry, well done. Now let's see how well get on with Buckbeak" he said. He pulled the largest Hippogriff, which was a stormy grey, towards Harry.

"Now everyone, watch this" said Hagrid. He turned to Harry.

"Harry, now you have to let the hippogriff make the firs' move do step up an' give him a nice bow, then yeh wait an see if he bows back. If he does yeh can go and pat him, if no', well we'll ge' teh that later". Harry stepped forward nervously he was blinking.

"Now jus' make her bow, nice an' low, don' blink too much, Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink a lot." Harry made a graceful and low bow. Buckbeak then starting to look haughtily at him and then tried to scare Harry away,

"Back away Harry, back away!" said Hagrid. Harry backed up stepped on a twig, Hermione jumped.

"Keep still, keep still" said Hagrid. Buckbeak then lowered himself into a unmistakable graceful bow.

"Oh well done Harry, well done, here you big brute yeh" he said, tossing a dead ferret to Buckbeak who munched on it. "Now yeh can go an' pat him, go on, don't be shy" said Hagrid. Harry approached cautiously to Buckbeak.

"Not so fast, Harry, now let him come to you" said Hagrid. Harry stopped, his hand still outstretched, Buckbeak came towards Harry and Harry patted him. Buckbeak was enjoying it, and then Hagrid clapped.

"Well done, Harry, well done" said Hagrid. The rest of the class clapped.

"I think he migh' let yeh ride 'im now" said Hagrid.

"What?!" said Harry. He picked Harry up.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hagrid", he put in top of the saddle attached to Buckbeak.

"Just behind the wing joint, and don't pull any of his feathers cos he won't thank yeh fer that" slapping the hindquarters. Buckbeak then broke into a full gallop, Harry held on tight and as the hippogriff stretched out ito wings and started to fly, it flew out of the forest and towards the castle. Harry felt this was fun. Buckbeak then flew towards the Lake, soaring over it. At this point Harry open his wide and started to cheer "Whoo hoo!". Buckbeak then soared back towards the forest.

Hagrid whistled and the Hippogriff landed safely towards.

"Well done, Harry and well done Buckbeak" said Hagrid. The students were all cheering.

"Well done that was wicked, Harry" said one student. Hagrid helped Harry climb off.

"So, how I am doin' me first day" asked Hagrid.

"Brilliant, Professor" said Harry bemaing, Hagrid blushed.

"Ya, see, children, that is how it is done. Twenty points for all houses" The students clapped.

"Now, remember what I said, little, never insult a hippogriff, treat them with politeness and respect like Harry did" said Hagrid. Everyone got into groups of three and fours, practised like Harry by bowing and then the Hippogriff gave them rides, but Harry was the best so far, so they all earned points for their houses.

"Well done, students, that's another ten point for each of you" said Hagrid. The students then proceeded to their next class which was Potions.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

* * *

They were all seated chatting away until Professor Snape came in.

"Settle down, settle down" he said idly. Professor Snape was the Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, he was also Harry Potter's uncle who loved Harry more than everything in this world, however he cannot show this to anyone because he was a spy for Dumbledore against the Dark Side. When Harry was taken by the Royal family, Snape would come and visit Harry and look after him, he treated Harry like his own baby boy. However in public he has to be cruel to him yet it hurt him a lot, but no matter, Harry loved Severus too.

Today's lesson was to work a new potion, a Shrinking solution. Draco Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same was after all good friends with Harry. Neville Longbottom was Snape's worst Potions student at Hogwarts.

Neville would always go to pieces in his class and the man also terrified him. He was five cauldrons away next to Hannah Abbott where his potion should have been green it was:

"Orange." ladling the potion. Snape had a disappointed look on his face, he was a terrifying and intimidating person, not to mention most terrifying to Neville.

"Tell me boy, did anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What is it I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?", glaring Neville down. Neville trembled in fear.

Hrmione stepped forward.

"Please, Professor, may I help him fix this potion?" Hermione said.

"I do not remember, asking you to show off Miss Granger." he said. Hermione went pink and subsided at once.

"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps, that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape glided away.

"Help me!" said Neville panicking. Seamus Finnegan asked Harry if he could is brass scales. Harry said

"Of course you can". The lesson was nearly over and Neville's potion was being tested, his poion was now the colour it should be. Throughout the lesson Hermione whispered instructions to him so that Snape cannot hear.

"We shall test your potion on this toad." He held up Neville's toad Trevor in the palm of his hand. "If if the potion is successful in will shrink you potion into a tadpole." he took a spoon dipped it into the cauldron and then allowed a few drops to fall on Trevor. The toad then shrunk and became a squirming tadpole in Snape's hand. The classroom cheered and Snape's face turned sour. He took a small bottle out of his pocket and allowed two drops to fall on Trevor. The tadpole then became a fully grown toad.

"Five points from Gryffindor." said Snape. This wiped the smiles off everyone's faces. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger, Class dismissed" he said. They were then going when Harry went back inside.

"That was harsh, Uncle Sev." said Harry. Snape smiled.

"You know why, kiddo." said Snape.

"I do." said Harry.

Harry blew him a kiss and Snape did the same. Harry was his everything and the only thing he truly loved. Harry then joined Ron making their way to the next lesson.

Their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts. They entered the classroom which was empty. Hermione was not present in the classroom.

Professor Lupin wasn't there yet. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"You will not need your books and notes, today's lesson is a practical lesson, you will only need your wands. Follow me" said Remus. They all exchanged curious looks.

"Follow me." he said. They followed him down the corridor and another until they saw Peeves the Poltergiest. who floating upside down. He was grinning airborne menace, who loved wreak havoc around the castle. He didn't look up until he saw Lupin with the class.

"Ooh, loony, loopy, Lupin." he said with an evil smile. Lupin saw a piece of chewing gum stuck at the door.

"If I were you, I'd take that gum out of that keyhole." said Lupin. "Filch will not like it." Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war with Peeves and students. Peeves however was paying no attention to the teacher, instead he blew a raspberry, loud and wet. Lupin sighed and then took out his wand.

"This is a useful spell." he told the student. "Pay attention."

He raised his wand to shoulder height and said "Waddiwassi!" and pointing it at Peeves. Like a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the key hoke and up Peeves's nostril. He whirled and flew away cursing. The classroom burst out laughing.

"That was cool, sir" said Dean Thomas impressed.

"Thank you Dean" said Remus. He set off again down the corridor until he came down to a door, he opened it. There was already someone there, Professor Snape was standing on a stool and was looking at a few books on the shelf in the classroom, completely oblivious of the students there. he didn't kn they were there.

"Ah, hello Severus" said Lupin. Snape turned around to see the students

"Hi, there Remus, sorry about this, just looking for something important, carry on, don't mind me" said Snape. "Ah, found it" said Severus he climbed down and walked out of the room robes billowing out behind him.

Remus nodded and they walked up the stairs to a deserted classroom with there was large wardrobe in the middle of the room. Suddenly the whole wardrobe shook.

"Intriguing isn't it" said Lupin. "Anyone like to venture a guess as too what is inside?".

"That's a Boggart, that is" said Dean Thomas.

"Very good, Dean" said Lupin.

"Now could anyone tell me, what a Boggart looks like." he said.

"No one knows" said Hermione next to Ron.

"When did she get here?" said Ron.

"Boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of whatever person fears the most" said Hermione. "That's what makes them so.."

"So terrifying" finished Lupin, "Yes, correct, ten points to Gryffindor."

"Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart" he said. "Let's practice, without wands, please."

"Repeat after, riddikulus" said Lupin.

"Riddikulus." they said.

"Good, a little louder and very clear, listen, Riddikulus" said Lupin.

"Riddikulus." they said.

"Good, now the incantation is only there to make the Boggart turn amusing, but it isn't enough, no what really finishes a Boggart is laughter" said Lupin. "Now Neville, will you join me please?" said Lupin. Neville was nervous.

"Come on don't be shy." said Lupin cheerfully, Neville stepped forward.

"Hello, now Neville, what frightens you most of all?" asked Lupin.

Neville mumbled something that was inaudible.

"Didn't catch Neville, sorry." said Lupin.

"Professor Snape." he said louder and clearer. Nearly everyone laughed including Professor Lupin, even Neville smiled apologetically.

"Professor Snape, yes, frightens all." he said. "I believe you live with your grandmother".

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into to her either." said Neville. Some laughed.

"No it won't." said Lupin. "What sort of clothes does she wear?" he asked.

"She carries a red handbag, a tall hat, with a stuffed vulture on top, and a long dress, and a fox fur scarf." said Neville.

"Now I when I open that door, the Boggart will come out assuming Professor Snape's form" said Lupin. "This is what I want you to do, listen."He walked over to Neville and whispered in his ear.

"Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes." said Lupin. Neville turned to him shocked. "Can you do that?" said Lupin.

"Everyone back down, so Neville can have a clear shot." said Remus.

"Wand at the ready." Neville readied his wand. Lupin flicked his wand at the wardrobe and it opened. Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand ready, Snape bearing down on him.

"Riddikulus." said Neville. Snape stumbled and then he wearing what Neville's grandmother wears. There was a roar of laughter even Professor laughed as well.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful." said Remus. He ordered the class to form a line.

"Now everyone I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most and turn into something." said Lupin. He put some music on.

"Next, Ron" Ron stepped up and the Professor Snape turned into a giant red back spider bearing his fangs.

"Riddikulus." he said. The spider then had roller skates on its feet and was unable to keep its balance. the class laughed.

"You see very good, absolutely enjoyable, Parvati next!" Parvati Patil turned into a giant cobra and she turned it into a Jack in the box. Everyone had there turn until Harry came and his turned into a Dementor, Lupin came in front of him and the Boggart turned into a full moon.

"Riddikulus" and the Boggarts turned into a balloon losing and then went back in to the wardrobe.

"Thank you, we had an enjoyable lesson. Class dismissed".


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were heading down at the Great Hall to have lunch. Seamus Finnegan came up to the Gryffindor table yelling:

"He's been sighted!, he's been sighted!"

"Who?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Sirius Black!" said Seamus. A great many people including the trio came up to the table. He was holding a Daily Prophet article.

"Dufftown?" said Hermione in shock. "That's not far from here."

"You don't think, he'd come to Hogwarts would you." said Neville.

"With Dementors, at every entrance" said Dean.

"Dementors, he's already slipped passed them once hasn't he, who's to say won't do it again?" said Seamus.

"That's right, Black could be anywhere, it's like trying to catch smoke, like to catch smoke with your bare hands." said Dean Thomas. Harry looked at the newspaper of the murderer Black.

 ** _SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED!_**

 _Sirius Black, the most infamous prisoner — from Azkaban, — has been sighted in Dufftown by an astute Muggle. The Muggles think that he is just an ordinary criminal, they don't have a clue how dangerous, powerful and vindictive Black can be._

 _The female Muggle communicated, via a machine called Telephone, the Muggle Crime Watchers Hotline, and immediately the Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers was informed. Minister Cornelius Fudge was taken by surprise and sent hundreds of Witch Watcher Special Forces to the Village, but when they arrived there he was gone. Minister was absolutely disappointed to lose Sirius Black. The situation got worse when hundreds of Dementors turned up making the small Dufftown population quiver in panic. It took more than 4 hours for the Special Force to tranquilize what was a great shock for those [...]_

 _Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban Prison, [...] wizard community very apprensive and maybe in panic, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has already asked to all the Wizards to be really careful and act with caution and to not attempt to use magic against him. The Minister only asks to notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic or the Witch Watchers Sirius Black Hotline._

The next few days were a breeze, in not much time, Professor Lupin became the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, however on the day of the full moon he was not there. They learnt about Red Caps, which nasty goblin like creatures, that lurks wherever there is bloodshed, waiting to bludgeon those that had gotten lost. From Red Caps, they moved into Kappas, creepy water dwellers look like scaly monkeys, with webbed feet.

Snape however was getting very grumpy, as the story of the Boggart spread like wildfire and he glared Lupin down. It was true, Professor Snape frightening except to Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry had then wondered where Professor Lupin. Professor Snape came walking in the classroom. Overtime Harry had growing dread the hours he had spent in Professor Trelawney's tower room, they were deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols. Whenever she would see Harry she would look at him with tears in his eyes.

Care of Magical Creatures was becoming more and more interesting after their first lesson, Hagrid brought in many cuddly creatures and more interesting looking beasts like Kneazles and other things.

The Qudditch matches were coming up. There were seven players on each team, 3 Chaser, 2 Beaters, 1 Keeper and a Seeker. Oliver Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch, before Harry came in the team, Gryffindors hadn't won for 7 years. Harry made Gryffindor the best team in school.

"This is our last chance-my last chance-to win the Quidditch Cup," he said them. pacing back and forth.

"I am leaving at the end of the year, I'll never get another shot at this"

"Granted, our team has had the worst luck in the last seven years. but now we have the best goddamn ruddy team in the school," he said, punching a fist into his hand.

"We have 3 Superb Chasers," he pointed at the 3 girls.

"2 Unbeatable Beaters" he said to the twins. "Ollie, stop you're embarassing us" they said pretending a blush

"A spanking good Keeper" he said pointing to himself. They all laughed.

"And we have the best Seeker in the whole School, who had never failed in a match" said Wood looking at Harry with great pride.

"The point is" he went on pacing, "The Cup should have had our name in it in these last two years. Ever since Harry has joined our teams, I've have believe the thing was in the dump. But we haven't got it, this year is our last chance we'll get to see our name on the Cup."

"This is our year, Oliver" said Fred

"We'll do it" said Angelina

"Definitely" said Harry.

They all filled themselves with confidence and determination, taking training sessions, five evenings a week, Weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no mud, wind or rain would tarnish the vision of the team of getting the Cup.

The first visit to Hogsmeade was around the corner, Harry had his form signed by Professor Dumbledore as he was Harry's guardian.

They all stood at the front doors with their forms signed, McGonagall and Filch came out.

"All those with permission forms signed give it to me and follow me" said Filch. They all handed their forms to Filch and followed him. It took 30 minutes and they came to the village. It was quite a beautiful village. Many were happy to go to Honeyduke's Sweet Shop and Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade, now all of you on your best behaviour and enjoy the village" said McGonagall They ran to different shops of the village.

Harry and Ron went to Honeyduke's Sweet Shop and bought a lot of sweets and cakes.

They all went back to the common room where Ron and Hermione were arguing, Crookshanks caught a large spider and killed it, then went back to Hermione and rested on her lap.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" asked Ron disgusted. Hermione however ignored him.

"Clever Crookshanks" she cooed. "Did you catch that all by yourself?" The cat purred.

"Just keep him there, I've got Scabbers in my bag" he said. Suddenly Crookshanks went into the bag and started to dig out the rat in there.

"OI, GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL" Ron yelled. Crookshanks had four set of claws sunk into the bag.

Ron tried to get the cat away from the bag, but Crookshanks hung on spitting and hissing and slashing.

"Ron, you're gonna hurt him" squealed Hermione. Ron whirled the bag around but Crookshanks hung and Scabbers flew out. Crookshanks sprang after the rat.

"CATCH THAT CAT" Ron screamed. George made a lunge at Crookshanks but unsuccessful He ran after the cat trying to keep him away and Scabbers went beneath a chest of drawers, The cat screeched, making furious swipes at the trembling rat under the chest of drawers but was unable.

Harry and Ron hurried over. Harry grabbed the cat by the middle and heaved him away. Ron put the rat in his pocket. Harry gave the cat back to Hermione.

"LOOK AT SCABBERS, HE'S SKIN AND BONE" yelled Ron, "You keep that thing away from Scabbers."

"It's a cat Ron what do you expect it's in its nature" yelled Hermione.

"There's something not right about that animal, it heard me say Scabbers was in my bag" said Ron.

"What rubbish, he could smell him" countered Hermione.

"That cat has got it in for Scabbers" yelled Ron ignoring the people around him that started to giggle. "Look at Scabbers, he was here first and he's ill". Ron marched out of the room and in to the dormitories.

* * *

The next day Ron was in a bad mood. He was still angry at Hermione and her 'vicious' cat.

"How's Scabbers?" asked Hermione.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes. The day past through and they were all in the common room. Lavender Brown seemed to be crying.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Hermione to Parvati.

"She got a letter from home, this morning." said Parvati. "Her bunny, Binky, has been killed by a fox."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lavender" said Hermione, putting an arm around her.

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er -"

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

Everyone in the common room started gathering around her.

"You dreaded Binky would be killed by a fox" said Hermione.

"I dreaded he would die, but not by a fox" said Lavender.

"Was Binky an old rabbit" asked Harry.

"No, he was only a baby" said Lavender sobbing.

The next day when all classes were over. They all made their way back to the common rooms. There was a huge crowd at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Excuse me, back away, nobody is to enter the dormitories until it has been fully searched" said Percy. Ginny came down to the group.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone" she said frantic.

"Serves her right she was a terrible singer" said Ron.

"It's not funny Ron" said Hermione

They saw the doorway portrait, ripped canvas. Many other portraits were crying. Dumbledore came up the stairs, Filch was behind him holding Mrs. Norris and a lantern, he whipped around looking at every painting.

"Be quiet the Headmaster's here" said Percy.

"Come on please move out of the way" said Dumbledore.

"You heard move!" said Percy. Dumbledore looked at the portrait touched the canvas.

"Mr Filch, round up the ghosts" said Dumbeldore. "Tell them to search eveyr painting in the castle and find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts Professor" said Filch. "The Fat Lady's there" pointing at a painting. They gasped and made their way over to the painting. There she was hiding.

"Dear lady, who did this to you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul dark as his name" she sobbed. "It's him, Headmaster, the one they all talk about, he's here somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black!" she said panicking.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch" said Dumbledore. "The rest of you, the Great Hall!"

Everyone was sleeping in the Great Hall with sleeping bags, Professors, Head Boys and Girls were on constant alert and Dumbledore brought in some extra security.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

* * *

Teachers were searching everywhere in the castle, for Black but they did not see him anywhere.

"I've searched the Astronomy Tower, and the Owlery, sir, there's nothing there" said Filch.

"I've checked the third floor, too sir, it's completely clear." said Flitwick.

"I've checked the second floor, Headmaster, he's not there either." said Hagrid.

"I have checked the dungeons too, Headmaster, no sign of Black." said Snape.

"I didn't really expect him to linger." said Dumbledore, they walked amongst the sleeping students.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?, to enter Hogwarts castle alone and completely undetected." said Snape.

"Remarkable, yes." said Dumbledore sounding astounded himself.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, each unlikely as the next." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"I will go to the Dementors and tell them the castle is clear." said Dumbledore.

"They wanted to help." said Percy.

"Not one Dementor shall enter the grounds, while I am Headmaster." said Dumbledore sharply.

"Should Harry be warned about Sirius Black?" said Snape.

"Perhaps, but for now let him sleep, when in dreams, we enter a world that is entirely, let them swim into deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud." he said mysteriously before walking off.

Since the next day, no one would take up the job as replacement for the Fat Lady while she was being tended too. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to take up the job.

He kept changing the passwords and and Neville always had trouble remembering the passwords.

The next day it was full moon, Professor Lupin was nowhere to be seen. The classroom was waiting until Professor Snape came striding in. He closed the windoors wandlessly and then turned to the class.

"Turn to page 394." he said. He began pacing the room.

"Excuse me, sir, but where's Professor Lupin." asked Harry.

"That's not really any of your concern is it, Potter?" said Snape. "Suffice it to say, that your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." turning on the projectors, He saw Ron lazily going over the pages. He became annoyed waved his wand to his direction and the book magically turned to page 394. Ron became scared at the sudden magic. He then looked at the page and said in astonishment.

"Werewolves?"

"But sir, we've just been learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks" said Hermione. "We're not supposed to start this for weeks."

"Quiet!" he growled.

"When did she come in?, did you see her come in?" said Ron, Hermione had indeed appeared out of nowhere next to Harry.

"Now which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf." asked Snape.

"No-one, how disappointing" he said

"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal however a werewolf has no choice, when in full moon he no longer remembers who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he crossed, further more the werewolf responds to the call of his own kind." said Hermione.

Draco howled.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, that is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself?, or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" he said angrily.

"He's got a point you know." whispered Ron.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." he said.

"As an antidote to your ignorance and on my desk by Monday morning, two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognising it." said Snape.

They all gave out shocked gasps and exchanged outraged looks.

"But, sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow." said Harry shocked. He couldn't believe his uncle.

"Then I suggest you take extra care, young Mr. Potter, loss of limb shall not excuse you." he said. Without anyone looking he gave a note to Harry secretly and winked at him, then went back to teaching the class.

"The term werewolf is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon of the word _were_ which means, man and wolf, werewolf, man and wolf, there are several ways to become, they include the powerful of shape-shifting, being bitten a werewolf." he went on. Harry read the note:

 _Don't worry, Harry, I will give you a weeks extension for this assign_ _ment. It is imperative for you to learn of this._

The next day it was raining, yet still the match was on, Harry was riding his Nimbus 2000 broomstick. The match was against the Hufflepuff team, their Seeker and Captain was Cedric Diggory. He was a sixth year boy who was also Prefect for the Hufflepuff, he was an extremely handsome with chiselled features, his hair was a sandy blonde, he was also quite popular. Harry had played many times with Hufflepuff and has always won against Cedric.

"Go Harry!" The gryffindors were yelling. Harry saw the snitch and he then stop after it, Cedric was unable to catch him and lightning almost the boy, Harry had caught the Snitch when all of a sudden at least a hundred Dementors closed in on him and he fell of his broom and went down, everyone panicked. Harry could hear screaming again and then everything went black.

"Why's he so peaky?" asked a voice.

"He fell over hundred feet, what d'you expect, if you fell over?" said another voice.

Harry woke up and everyone beamed at him.

"So who won?" he asked. He didn't even remember catching the Snitch.

"We did, of course!" said Ron happily.

"Really, I can't remember catching the Snitch." said Harry.

"You did, and then you fell off." said Ron.

"After you fell, Dumbledore ran on the patch and caught you by some strange magic, he waved his hand and you floated down safely in his arms." said Hermione. "He then shot silver stuff and the Dementors wandlessly sending them straight off, he was enraged, it was scary"

"There's bit of bad news as well, Harry" said Ron, holding a red blanket. "When you fell off your broom, it blew away and it um, oh Harry it hit the Whomping Willow". Harry's insides melted, the Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood on the castle grounds.

"Professor Flitwick immobilised the tree in order to gather the pieces back." said Hermione. Ron opened the blanket and there lay pieces of his faithful broomstick. Madam Pomfrey had asked Harry to get rid of them but Harry would insist not to asHa it was like his child.

A day later Harry was out of the Hospital Wing, and people came to him asking how he was, Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate him for winning the match.

A few days later, Professor Lupin introduced them to Hinkypunks, a one legged creature made up of smoke, he explained how these creatures lures travellers to bogs.

At the end of the lesson Remus called Harry to the first table.

"I have heard what happened during your match, sorry I wasn't there, I also heard about your broomstick, is there no chance of fixing it." said Lupin.

"No, there isn't, the tree smashed it completely to bits." said Harry. Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Whomping Willow, when in my first year, students used to play there, then one day, a boy named Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye and ever since then no one has been allowed to near that tree."

"Professor, why do the Dementors affect me so much, more than anybody else." asked Harry.

"Listen, Harry, the Dementors are among the foulest creatures to walk the earth, they feed off every living memory, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences" Lupin explained. "The Dementors affect you most of all, because there are true horrors in your past, horrors that anyone can scarcely imagine, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm scared, Professor" said Harry.

"Well I'd consider you a fool if you weren't"

"I need to learn how to fight them." said Harry. "Maybe, you could teach me!, you that one on the train go away."

"There was only one that night." said Lupin.

"But still, you made it go away." said Harry.

"Well I am not pretending to be an expert Harry but as the Dementors seem develop an interest in you, perhaps I should teach you, but after the holidays for now, I must rest." said Lupin


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

* * *

Christmas holidays were upon the school and the weather started to get colder, Winter was definitely on its way. Harry was one day walking with Ron and Hermione when they saw Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the famous bar, the Three Broomsticks. She was hammering a board onto the wall.

"Oh looking who it is, Madam Rosmerta." said Hermione teasing Ron. "Ron fancies her."

"Shut up Mione." He snapped. They laughed. Suddenly Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic came near the inn in a sleigh driven by horses.

"Professor McGonagall!" he said joyfully.

"Cornelius." said McGonagall.

"G'morning, Minister." said Hagrid respectfully. He ripped the door accidentally.

"Ah, Hagrid, nice to see you." said Fudge. He then walked over to Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta, my dear I hope business is well" he said.

"It will be a whole lot better if the Ministry didn't send Dementors into my pub every other night!" she said brandishing her hammer.

"We have a killer on the loose." he said.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!, and what would bring him here?" she said

"Prince Harry Potter." he whispered in her ear.

"Harry Potter?" she said incredulously.

They all said shush to her and then all four of them walked inside. Harry heard his name and walked inside with his cloak, Ron and Hermione were after him. The teachers, Rosmerta and the minister all went upstairs to the room above the bar. Harry was intrigued to find out why the murderer Black was after him, why did all this happen?. They were all under the Invisibilty Cloak Harry brought him. Rosmerta closed the door to the room. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid were present there.

"Right now, tell me what all this about." said Rosmerta.

"Now, years ago, when Prince James and Princess Lily, realised they were marked for death by You-Know-Who, remember they went into hiding" said McGonagall.

"I remember that time they did, goodness I just believe it, that Sirius Black would do that out of all people, he got into the castle that other day I heard" she said.

"Dumbledore won't let the Dementors in." said McGonagall.

"I should hope not." Minerva said. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around."

"Hear, hear." said Flitwick.

""All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse...We all know what Black's capable of..."

"I know that, but it still is dangerous. They had almost killed Harry." she countered.

"I still cannot believe it, Sirius Black of all people. He was such a good charming boy. He would be the last person I would expect to turn to the Dark Side. I remember fully when he was a boy here." Rosmerta said.

"You don't know the half of it Rosmerta." said McGonagall with a grimace.

"The worst he did isn't widely known." said Fudge.

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?".

"You remember his best friend do you not?" said McGonagall.

"Of course, how can I forget?, those two were inseparable, never saw one without the other, ever. The number of time they came in here, oh they would make me laugh, Prince James Potter and Sirius Black, like brothers" she said. Harry's blood stopped flowing when he heard that. Sirius Black was his father's best friend. Good Lord!

"What does that have to do with Harry Potter?" said Rosmerta.

"As I said that, when his parents went into hiding. They consulted Dumbledore first, Dumbledore explained that due to the circumstances, because he was working tirelessly against the Dark Lord, their best hope is the Fidelius Charm, so he casted the Fidelius Charm on the house" said McGonagall.

"How does that work?" asked Rosmerta.

"It is an immensely complex spell, involves information magically concealing within a what is called a Secret Keeper. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refuses to divulge the spell. You-Know-Who could search forever for Lily and James. Even if he had his nose pressed against the sitting room window." said Flitwick.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.

"Naturally, yes, he is the reason they are dead" said McGonagall.

"Dumbledore did suspect that there was a traitor amongst us giving information to the Dark Lord. Hence his failed plans" she said.

"Black betray the Prince and Princess" she said horrified

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his soy role, therefore he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said loudly.

"Hagrid, please keep your voice down" said McGonagall.

"I met him, moments after I got 'Arry outta the ruins, musta bin the las' teh see 'im after he killed those Muggles. Harry, poor little thing, with a cut on 'is forehead, an' his parents dead, then comes Sirius Black, with tha' flyin' motorbike o' his. Never knew what he was doin' there. I though' he was checkin' in on James an' Lily after You-Know-Who's attack. Shoulda seen 'im all white and shakin' he was an' yeh what I did, I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" he roared.

"Hagrid, calm down." said McGonagall.

"I never he was their Secret Keeper." he said.

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James?, he only cared about You-Know-Oo, he then says "Give 'im ter me Hagrid, I am his godfather, I'll take care of him, Ha, but I had me orders from Dumbledore, I told Black tha' 'arry was supposed teh go teh his Aunt and Uncle. after much arguin' he gave in an' 'is moterbike, I wondered why he was givin it teh me for, he love it, knew there was somethin' fishy 'bout it. He then escaped, figure it was a matter o' time the Ministry caught on him" he said.

"But we got there a little too late." said Fudge.

"Aye, He didn't just betray the Potters, he killed another one o' the friends of their little gang

"It wasn't we who found Black, it was Peter Pettigrew." said Fudge.

"Peter Pettigrew?" she said thinking about the name.

"That little fat lump of a boy, always trailing after Black and Potter." said McGonagall.

"Oh, I remember him, never let James and Sirius out of his sight." said Rosmerta. "Hero-worshipped them."

"There were many eye-witnesses that day, Black was vicious, he didn't just kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him, blew him to smithereens by severing the gas line under the street." said Fudge.

"A finger, that's all was left, a finger, nothing else" said Fudge.

"I tell yeh, if I got teh Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn'ta bothered with wands, I'd have ripped 'im limb from limb." growled Hagrid.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid." said Fudge sharply. "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered."

"But, even that is not the worst of it" said Fudge.

"What could be worse?" asked Rosmerta.

"This, that Sirius Black was and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather" said Minerva holding a goblet full of wine. Harry, Ron and Hermione had stopped breathing, Sirius Black was Harry Potter's godfather! He betrayed his friends!

They ran out of the pub under the Invisibilty Cloak.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

* * *

Harry went back to his Royal Suite thinking, sobbing. Sirius Black was the traitor who betrayed his parents, not only that he killed another one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew. How can someone do something like this to whom they were treated like a brother? On top of that, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's godfather.

Christmas Holidays were over and the day of the lesson to fighting the Dementors was today. Professor Lupin prepared them for the lesson.

"Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this?, you know this is very advanced magic, well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level." he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, if the Dementors come back on the match, I might as well be prepared." said Harry.

"Well, everything's prepared." said Lupin.

You "Now the spell I am going to try and teach you is called Patronus Charm, have you ever heard of it?" said Lupin. Harry shook his head.

"No, well, a Patronus is kind of a positive force. A shield of light used against Dementors that makes the creature feed on itself rather than the victim, it is the only defence we have against them, it repels them. Each Patronus takes the form of an animal unique to everyone." he explained.

"Close your eyes, concentrate, think of a memory, not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory, lose yourself to it and speak incantation, _Expecto Patronum_."

"Expecto Patronum." said Harry with his eyes closed thinking of it.

"Good." said Lupin. "Let's give the spell a try."

He moved towards a trunk lying in front of them and opened it wandlessly. He opened it and a large Dementor rose from it. Harry had his wand at the ready

"Expecto Patronum" said Harry pointing at it, nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum, expecto patronum, expecto.." he heard the woman screaming in his head and he fainted, his fluttered to see a figure saying. It was Lupin trying to wake him up.

"Wake up, wake up." Lupin said.

"That's one nasty Dementor." said Harry.

"Oh no, no, no, that was a Boggart, Harry, a Boggart, the real thing would be worse, much much worse".

"Just out of curiosity, what memory were you thinking of?" he asked.

"The first time I ever rode a broom" Harry said smiling.

"Well that's not good enough, not nearly good enough" said Lupin.

"There's another" said Harry. "It's not happy exactly, well it is, it's the happiest I have ever felt, but it's complicated." said Harry

"Is it strong?" asked Lupin. Harry nodded in reply.

"Well then let's give it a try" he said. Lupin opened the chest and arose the Boggart in the form of the Demontor. Harry thought hard of the memory.

"Expecto Patronum" said Harry. Nothing happened, "Expecto Patronum!" he said with feeling. Then a silvery mist came out from the wand and formed into what looked like a stag the Dementor proceeded to fight and then couldn't so it went back.

"Riddikulus" said Lupin. "Well done, now that was definitely a start" said Harry.

"I want to again" said Harry.

"No, that is enough for today" said Lupin "The Patronus Charm can take a lot out of you, here take this Chocolate Frog, else Madam Pomfrey will have my blood".

That night, Harry was sleeping he was disturbed by a knock on the door. 'Who was it at this time of hour'. He strode out and then saw Professor McGonagall at the entrance.

"Ah Potter, I think you should come quick to Gryffindor Tower, now!." she said worriedly. Harry was confused and grabbed his robe.

"What's the matter, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Your friend, Ron Weasley, just woke up screaming. He's asking for you, maybe you can get what is wrong with him" she said. They made their to Gryffindor Tower, where all Gryffindor students were in the common room. Ron was shaking and trembling with his rat Scabbers clutched tightly to his chest. Harry made hsi way towards Ron.

"What's the matter, Ron?" he asked.

"Harry!, Sirius Black, he attacked me, he was holding a dagger and then just disappeared" said Ron shaking. Everyone held a hand covering their wide open mouths.

"Don't be silly Ron. He'd need the password" said Hermione.

"Ask him, Sir Cadogan" said Ron.

Sir Cadogan came riding through portraits on his pony yelling and brandishing his sword.

"Sir Cadogan, is it possible, that you let a man in Gryffindor Tower" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Certainly, dear lady" said the knight. Time just seemed to have frozen in the room as Sir Cadogan just admitted.

"Y-you did, but the password" said Minerva shakily.

"He had them the whole week passwords, on a little piece of paper said he found it." Minerva had just started trembling but got hold of herself.

"Which person, which abysmally foolish wrote down this weeks passwords and left them lying around" she said shakily knowing who did this (Neville). "Is it always going to be you Longbottom?" she said.

"I am so sorry Ma'am, I just can't remember the passwords, so I had to write them down, he keeps changing them." squeaked Neville.

"Well I think you may all go to bed, Sirius Black won't be back anytime soon" said McGonagall "but please remain cautious" walking out of the room.

The very next day, the staff decided to dismiss Sir Cadogan and place him in a different post for it was unacceptable for him to do this sort of thing. Neville was given a detention for the whole week for the leaving the passwords on top of that the students were all forbidden to give him the password. The Fat Lady was restored to her original place at the doorway of Gryffindor Tower however she accepted with the condition of having extra protection so the Headmaster assigned two trolls at guard of the Gryffindor, they could always been grunting at arguing about the size of their large clubs.

The next match of the season was approach and Harry still didn't buy a broom then one morning whilst waking up from bed he found a large package lying near the sofa with his name on it.

He opened the package and his breath seemed to have ceased, a magnificent gleaming broomstick rolled out from the package. It was a Firebolt, the fastest broom model out of the planet.

Harry then wrapped the package and took it to Gryffindor Tower. He always knew the password. Ron always woke up late and came down until he noticed the package.

"Whatcha got there Harry?" he asked. Harry showed Ron the Firebolt. Ron gasped.

"Bloody hell, is that a..." he said wide open.

"Firebolt, yes" finished Harry. Hermione came down with Crookshanks in her arms and when she saw the Firebolt she was looked as if her eyes would pop out.

"Oh Harry, who sent you that?" she asked.

"I don't know, there was no name" said Harry. She looked still flabbergasted.

"What's with you" asked Ron.

"It's a bit odd isn't it, I mean, this is supposed to be a really good broom isn't it?" said Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's the best broomstick in the world, Hermione" said Ron sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But who would buy and send Harry something so expensive as that for Harry?" asked Hermione. "That is the question."

"Can I have a go on it Harry, after you of course?" asked Ron.

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet" said Hermione.

"What's do you think Harry's going to do with it, sweep the floor" said Ron. "Wait till the whole school sees it, that is an international standard broom that is." said Ron with a wide grin on his face.

Till then Harry put the broom safely away in his bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

* * *

The very next day, Harry was having his classes as usual. Professor Trelawney was making predictions about Harry's death. Today they were gazing in crystal balls.

"Broaden your minds". The trio were falling asleep until she came to their table. They quickly got up.

"What have we here?" she asked.

"May I?" said Hermione.

"Ah, of course." said Trelawney.

"The Grim, possibly." said Hermione.

"My dear, from the very moment you first entered my class, I looked into your eyes I knew that you did not have the mind for the noble art of Divination." taking her plam and looking at it.

"There you see, Right here. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione gets up angrily and knocks the crystal ball of the table and leaves the classroom.

"Have I said something?" she said with a confused look.

"Professor, I seem to remember you predicting that someone will be leaving us this year" said Lavender. "Did you know it will be Hermione?"

"Yes, my dear I suspected Miss Granger will be leaving us this year" said Trelawney. The class was over and Harry noticed the crystal ball on the staircase.

"We'd better take this back" said Harry. They went back up the stairs to the classroom. Harry put the crystal ball onto the table. He proceeded to walk away when he looked into the crystal ball and saw a face in it calling his name.

"What is it, Harry?" said Ron. "I thought I saw something in that ball calling my name".

Suddenly Harry jumped in fright as a hand closed on his shoulder. It was Professor Trelawney, but her eyes were rolled up.

"Professor" said Harry concerned. But it seemed as though she couldn't hear Harry, she spoke in a rasp and unearthly voice.

"HE WILL RETURN TONIGHT!" she said.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"TONIGHT, HE WHO BETRAYED HIS FRIENDS WHOSE HEARTS ROTS WITH MURDER SHALL BREAK FREE! INNOCENT BLOOD SHALL BE SPILLED, THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, HE WILL RISE GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER BEFORE AND SERVANT AND MASTER SHALL BE REUNITED ONCE MORRRREEEE!" she then started clearing her throat then she noticed the two boys wide eyed and flabbergasted.

"So sorry, my dear children, did you say something?" she asked with affection in her eyes. She just predicted something and she doesn't even remember. They were totally shocked.

"No, you just said that, that the Dark Lord will return, greater and more terrible than ever before" said Harry with a incredulous look.

Trelawney looked at Harry with a confused look.

"The Dark Lord?, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" she said.

"Now, my child why would I make such a horrifying prediction" she said. "Surely you must be dreaming." The boys suddenly went running out the door.

"Do you think she just made a real prophecy?" Ron asked.

"I think so". They went back to the Gryffindor common room, where McGonagall was waiting for them it seemed.

"It's true is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Professor" asked Harry.

"Miss Granger has informed me, that you have been sent a new broomstick Mr. Potter" she said.

"Yes I have." said Harry.

"Let me see it." demanded McGonagall.

Harry went upstairs and brought back the the Firebolt and handed it to McGonagall who took it carefully from his hands. she examined it carefully.

"And there was no note or letter of any kind" she said.

"No, well I'm afraid, i will have to take this from you." she said.

"Why, there's nothing wrong with it" he said.

"Have you rode on it yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet" Harry said. "Then you have no way of knowing whether it is jinxed or not, as it is I would not have you riding it unless tested." she said and she strode off with the broomstick.

"What will you do with it?" asked a scared Harry.

"I will get Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick to strip it down" said McGonagall.

"Strip it down" blurted a shocked Ron.

"What did you go running off to McGonagall for?!" asked an angry Ron, while Harry had scowl on his face as well.

"Because I think that broom was sent to Harry by Sirius Black" she said with a serious look on his face.

* * *

Next couple of days the boys didn't speak to Hermione because she had Professor McGonagall confiscate Harry's new broomstick. He tried to get McGonagall to give it him back but she would remain stern and said it will be given once they are satisfied with nothing wrong with it.

Oliver Wood came up to them and started badgering Harry getting a new broom. He was getting insufferable to winning the Quidditch Cup Final.

"Harry, havw you got a new broom yet? you can't ride those old dusty brooms against the Slytherins, they won't go anywhere near the Snitch or the Slytherins they have 2001s".

"Why don't you get one" he asked. Ron interrupted in between.

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas" he said.

"Don't get so excited Ollie, I don't have it anymore, McGonagall confiscated it".

"Confiscated it?!.. Why?" he asked.

"McGonagall reckons that the broomsitck is jinxed" said Harry. "Jinxed, why would it be jinxed?", "There was no note attached to the package, it was just addressed to me" said Harry.

"I'll take care of it" he said indignantly. "I'll make her see reason, she wants us to win this Cup as much as us." said Wood, he went on muttering about his excitement on the confiscated broomstick. Harry and Ron spent the next couple of days not talking to Hermione. Harry for one was disappointed with Hermione about the Firebolt. Ron, however, had more than one reason, Hermione's cat, Crookshanks kept chasing his rat, Scabbers.

The next day Harry met with Wood on whether he got the broom back from McGonagall, Wood explained that McGonagall won't give in.

"I'm sorry, Harry, she actually got a bit shirty with me saying I care about the Cup than your safety." said Oliver. "I think you should think about getting your self another broomstick like a Nimbus 2001".

"You can't fly that flashy old Cleansweep against the Slytherins" said Wood. Harry thought about getting a broom like a Nimbus since his broomstick was confiscated, he was very upset with Hermione for confiscating his broomstick. He was making his way to the Royal Suite until McGonagall came up to him with his Firebolt broomtick, looking as magnificent as ever.

"Well, here you are Potter" she said. "We've looked forward everything that could be wrong with it, but there is nothing wrong with it. You have a really good friend somewhere.". she smiled a very warm smile and headed off. Harry went to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry showed them his broomstick saying it has been returned. Hermione smiled.

"See Hermione, there was nothing wrong with it."

"Well, at least you know now that it has been proven." said Hermione.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

* * *

The next day, Harry took his broomstick down to the Quidditch field, kicked off from the ground,. It was the best broomstick he ever flew on, very fast, and so comfortable, he gave the lightest touch on the side on the broomstick, and it turned towards the direction he pointed at, it seemed the broomstick obeyed his thoughts more than his touches, no wonder it's the best broom in the world. He whizzed around fast as a bullet throughout the school ground.

He then landed softly on the ground and was quickly summoned by Fred and George who were waiting for him in the field. They had something in their hands.

"What's this rubbish?". he asked.

"Ha, what's this rubbish?, he says" said George. "That, there, is the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it you. We decided that you're needs are greater than ours." said Fred.

"George, if you will." said Fred. Fred took out his wand and said:

"I solemnly swear that I am up-to no good.", tapping the parchment with it. and suddenly letters appeared on the front of the parchment. The words saying

 **MESSRS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

 **ARE PROUD TO PRESENT THE MARAUDERS MAP**

Harry read the parchment.

"We owe them so much." said Fred amused. Harry opened the parchment and and realised that it was a map of..

"Hang on, this is Hogwarts.". He saw many small tiny footprints that kept moving on the parchment. Then he finally found a name on it moving round.

"And that... No. Is that really...?"

"Dumbledore." said Fred.

"In his study." finished George.

"Pacing." said Fred amused.

"Does that a lot." finished George.

"So you mean this map shows..."

"Everyone" confirmed Fred.

"Everyone?" asked Harry amazed.

"Where they are." said Fred.

"What they're doing" finished George.

"Every minute." said Fred.

"Of every day." they both said together.

"Brilliant! Where'd you get it" asked Harry grinning.

"Nicked it from Filch's office, of course, first year" They both said.

"Now Harry, this is our gift to you becuase we love you very much and please don't show any of the teachers of it." said Fred.

"Now, listen. There are seven secret passageways leading out of the castle, We'd recommend." said George.

"This one" they chorused

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway" explained Fred

"It'll lead you straight to Honeyduke's cellar." said George.

"We'd best hurry. Filch is heading this way" said Fred

"Oh, and Harry, don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say...

"Mischief Managed." Otherwise anyone can read it" they said.

"Thanks guys." Harry was grinning.

"No probs, young Harry, we love like our family." they said. They hugged him and both left. Harry was very happy to have this map.

He told Ron and Hermione about the Map and they were in a way of saying excited to see it. That night he decided to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room. The other boys were fast asleep that night and then Ron woke up with a nightmare about...

"Spiders! Spiders, they were all over they want me to tap dance, I don't want to tap dance!" he said frantic.

"Then, tell those spiders, Ron" said Harry amused.

"Yeah, yeah , I'll tell them, I'll tell them." he said, and went back to sleep. Harry laughed silently and then suddenly he saw something very peculiar on the Map. There was a pair of footprints on the Map, with the name labelled " _Peter Pettigrew_ ".

PETER PETTIGREW!. He quickly got up and went following the map until he found the corridor where he and the name Pettigrew were standing in the corridor. He kept looking between the corrdor and the map in his hand until the name went past him and he jumped at his own reflection in the mirror. He then saw Severus Snape coming and switched of the light on his wand. Severus Snape lit his wand and approached Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was just sleepwalking" he lied. Snape narrowed his eyes. Just then Harry saw Lupin coming up from behind Snape.

"Severus, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, take Harry back to his room" he said.


End file.
